The Sounds of The Guitar
by realJane91
Summary: Emma sings the songs with her guitar in the music room. In her background, Emma is a vampire and can't die with everything to kill her. She remained to be alive forever. She was barely 19 years old. She kept playing music but didn't want to be seen in the public. Until, Regina Mills heard a beautiful voice in the music room and wanted to find who she is. -SwanQueen High School-
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is new one. I let you read it. **

* * *

**Prologue: Emma's Secret Talent**

In the wonder of times, a adolescent lady named Emma Swan who was barely 19 years old in her senior year at Storybrooke High School. Everyone knew her as a nerdy because she was brilliant in her science and math. She was A plus student in her life since she moved into Storybrooke. In her life, she went through difficult phase of her life in the foster system. No one knew her background and they knew that Emma was a well-reserved person.

But most of all, to the students, faculty staff and townspeople were curious about the mysterious blonde adolescent lady in their town when she drove through the streets in her yellow bug. For her life, she has been solo for many years since her foster system then she ran away from the chaos and made her life on her own to search for a place to live and eat.

It paid her off for her life in few years in Boston when she was 16 years old, she found her lifesaver, Olivia Newborn who was her favorite librarian to take her in her house and took care of her until she was 18 and in her junior year. Emma loved to read books, it helped her to get brilliant through her school work and got good grades until she was 18 and decided to move to other town, Storybrooke and made her life there for few months. No one knew or asked her for her information.

But all of the chaos in her life, Emma remembered her good times in her childhood when she learned how to play guitar while she had her free time to relax. She knew many songs by her heart and always plays it every night. For her first time, she played her guitar in the small bar to collect money to live on her own and saved up to get her new car. That's how the blonde survived through her life.

Other thing was Emma knew her background for the years. She has been reborn through her age. She turned into a vampire when she was 18 in 2009 in Boston. In her blood line, she has been struggling with her identify after finding out that she turned into a vampire. She remained to be young forever. No curses, stakes, whether to kill her. She was very unique to herself and can't die at all with whether to kill her.

For instance, she had scars to prove through her life, she remembered that night when she walked on the street with her backpack full of the books, the gangsters came to beat her in the alley and it ended up that she killed several men in the alley. She had a long scar on her hipbone, healed itself and the men realized that she can't die. The blonde remained to be alive as a 19 years old and in senior year. She thought it would be not bad if she hid her background to the humans in Storybrooke.

* * *

In the present at Storybrooke High School, Emma had her classes to be done for her day as a high school student, wore her infamous red leather jacket, dark jeans with black leather boots. Everyone looked at her like a stranger on the street and she didn't care about her appearance. She looked more pale like white, her hair was golden blonde like a sun. Emma didn't show her real side of the background and knew it was dangerous for them to see who she is really herself.

She walked through the hallways while the school bell rang for school to be over. The students scattered to get their lockers to open for getting their homework and the faculty packed their briefcases before heading to home. Emma stood against the wall, watched them in the action for a while until the doors finally closed after the last person. The brunette adolescent lady, she had caramel eyes, red plump lips with a scar on top, and wore a business suit with her three inches heels. It was Regina Mills, a class president in Storybrooke High School and her parents were Cora Mills and Henry Mills, everyone knew them as a powerful couple.

Cora Mills passed away few years before Emma came in town. Henry Mills was a mayor of Storybrooke and remained to work as the mayor while Regina was in the school in her senior year. She was a child in her family. Most of the students liked her because she was generous to everyone, comforted them in a gentle touch and impacted them to find a goodness in them. She believed in them since she became new class president for Storybrooke High School.

Emma smiled at her when the brunette left school. The blonde knew that she have a crush on her since she first moved in the town. But she didn't want the brunette to know that she had feelings for her. She kept it as a secret. In the school building, it was quiet for her to hear the noises through the hallways and in the classrooms. Emma decided to walk into the music room, grabbed her guitar and played a song, "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson. She sang her heart out by strumming on the guitar.

* * *

_**Louder, louder, the voices in my head**_

_**Whispers taunting, all the things you said**_

_**Faster the days go by and I'm still**_

_**Stuck in this moment of wanting you here**_

_**Time in the blink of an eye**_

_**You held my hand, you held me tight**_

_**Now you're gone and I'm still crying**_

_**Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside**_

The blonde looked away at the window, watched the rain pouring on the glass and had some thoughts about her memories for her worst. She kept playing on the guitar. The sounds of the guitar flowed in the haunting voice in the hallways. She sang on second verse.

_**Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me, be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

_**Shadows linger only to my eye**_

_**I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side**_

_**It's not fair, just when I found my world**_

_**They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart**_

Emma didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway, focused on her guitar chords and closed her eyes. In the hallway, Regina ran toward her locker near the music room, heard the sound of the guitar in the room and had her confused expression at the sounds. She followed the sounds toward the music room, found the blonde teenager sitting on the bench and playing the guitar. She kept herself to be hidden, watched her from the blonde's back and heard her voice to be beautiful but yet unique.

_**I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile**_

_**Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside**_

_**Now all that's left are the pieces to find**_

_**The mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise**_

_**Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me, be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

Regina wondered why the blonde stayed there in the music room at 4pm. She stood still to be hidden and listened to the entire song from the blonde's mouth. The sounds of the guitar kept reminding the brunette to remember about her childhood when her mother played the piano. It was similar but yet haunted.

_**Why did you go?**_

_**All these questions run through my mind**_

_**I wish I couldn't feel at all**_

_**Let me be numb, I'm starting to fall**_

_**Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me, be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

Emma knew by her instincts. She knew somebody was there behind her and listened to the song she played on her guitar. She kept playing it for a while. But she won't reveal herself to someone. Regina was curious about the blonde's appearance but cannot tell by her slim figure sitting on the bench and wondered who she was.

_**(Where are you?)**_

_**Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**(I can't survive unless I know you're with me)**_

_**You were smiling**_

_**You were smiling**_

_**You were smiling**_

* * *

Emma finished the song, put her guitar on the stand and stood still but didn't turn around. The brunette gaped in awe, left the music room and didn't know Emma was there in the whole time but wondered who she was in that music room. The blonde turned around to face her chaos but found a half of the figure that was there and left her in the music room alone. She collected her backpack and left the school building without being seen in the streets.

The day seemed haunted to both of them but it went okay. Storybrooke kept them on the ground for a while. Emma knew that she was hidden for good and kept hunting for blood to drink and survived through the day. She knew that it was not the time for her to reveal herself to everyone but she was afraid to face her fears. Until, she decided to keep it quiet for herself and went to sleep in the cabin for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Invisible

**A/N: Thank you for follows, likes, reviews. Here is chapter 1. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invisible**

At Storybrooke High School, Emma walked in the hallway to get her books for her next class, Literature and Poetry and it was her favorite class since she first arrived in school. She couldn't pull herself away from reading many dark poetry like Edgar Allan Poe. The blonde sat down in the front row and in the corner near the entrance of the door. She looked up at the brunette who was showing up in her class, watched her in the action to sit down in the center of the room and looked back to her book.

Regina felt her goosebumps on her neck, she knew that someone was watching her and focused on her tasks for the work. The class resumed with the literature until the bell rang. Emma stood, gathered her bags and looked back at the brunette who was watching her with an interest. She winked at Regina then left the room.

The brunette was confused when the blonde winked at her, collected her books and left the room to get to her last class. Emma was keeping her distance away from her crush, had no class for rest of the afternoon and walked to the music room to lock herself inside.

* * *

When the school was over, Regina sighed loudly while she got out from her class, strode toward her locker and heard the similar sounds from the music room. She looked back and forth in the hallway, no one was here and decided to walk to the music room to investigate for herself. But she found out that the door was locked and she can see through the glass window on the door. The problem was that Regina can't see very well because the room was very dark. The figure was there watching the glass window and knew that someone was here before then she found out that Regina was there yesterday. Emma smiled and decided to play guitar. She sang the first verse.

_**Whatcha' doin' tonight?**_

_**I wish I could be a fly on your wall**_

_**Are you really alone?**_

_**Who's stealing your dreams?**_

_**Why can't I bring you into my life?**_

_**What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?**_

Regina was confused with the lyrics from the figure's mouth. She couldn't figure it out who she is in that room. Emma decided to unlock the door and left it alone. The brunette heard the click on the doorknob, hesitantly opened the door and looked around in the music room but didn't find her. Regina heard the voice again in the music room, felt hairs on her neck and swallowed a lump in her throat. The door slammed behind her and she jumped to turn around to see the door close.

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell you where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Wait, I already am**_

Emma smirked, played the guitar and continued to sing the entire song in front of her but Regina can't see her at all. Her cloak of invisibility worked. The brunette walked toward the bench and waited for a shoe to drop on the floor but heard the voice again. This time, it was very soulful and soft tone. She can feel the air on her neck when Emma exhaled the air on her.

_**Saw your face in the crowd**_

_**I call out your name**_

_**You don't hear a sound**_

_**I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make**_

_**Wish I could read what goes through your mind**_

_**Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life**_

In the music room, it went quiet but the voice floated in the air. Regina felt anxious and scared. She thought she wanted to get out of here but something pulled her to stay there until the entire song ended. Emma knew how to make her crush to stay here and whispered in the brunette's ear. It made Regina hitched in her breath.

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell you where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Wait, I already am**_

_**Invisible**_

Regina panicked and searched for the figure to appear in the room with her. The voice got loud in the room, she nearly got her tears out on her cheeks and wrapped her stomach with her arms tightly. Emma touched on the brunette's hair gently and sang on fifth verse.

_**Reach out**_

_**But you don't even see me**_

_**Even when I scream out**_

_**Baby, you don't hear me**_

_**I am nothing without you**_

_**Just a shadow passing through**_

The blonde gently kissed on the brunette's forehead and left a mark. Regina felt the touch from the figure and looked up at the ceiling but no one was there. She knew that a figure gently dug their cold fingers in her brown locks and felt more safe and comfortable. Emma smiled and sang again.

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell you where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**If I was invisible**_

* * *

The entire song was over, the door opened in halfway and Regina gaped in awe when she saw the door opened but no one touched it. She searched for the answer but heard a voice again.

"I'll see you tomorrow in here, Regina Mills." Emma spoke in the manners.

"Who are you? How did you knew my name?" Regina demanded in her serious tone.

"I do know you as a class president in Storybrooke High School. And, you will find out who I am very soon. Good-bye Regina Mills." The young vampire spoke.

"Wait! Do you want me to come here again tomorrow?"

"If you like to. I usually am here in this room for rest of the afternoon after the class in the morning. Please feel free to come and don't be scared." The blonde smirked.

"Ok, so, I will like to ask you more questions for tomorrow. Is it all right with you? And I would like to see you in person and please don't hide away from me." Regina begged. Emma sighed and spoke, "If you like to. Again, don't be scared. And you better go home before 6pm."

Regina got up, strode toward the door and looked back to the spot where she sat down. She gaped in awe when she saw the figure reappeared from the cloak of invisibility. Emma giggled and speeded herself into an adrenaline rush to get to her cabin. The brunette blinked in seconds from seeing the figure to reappear then vanished in few seconds later. She was confused and looked in the hallway but she was alone in the school.

The day got interesting for both of the ladies in the music room. Regina went to home, figured out who she was but had no evidences at all. She decided to write down on her questions to ask the figure in the music room tomorrow. Meanwhile, Emma sat down on the couch near the fireplace, had some thoughts about revealing herself to her crush but it would be difficult for her to handle at one time. She wondered if Regina will babble to everyone in the school and town. She preferred to not reveal herself. Until, they meet again in the music room.

* * *

**A/N: If you are interested in this story then give me some reviews that I can change my writing style but if you are willing to be my beta buddy to write it together. If not, I am trying to do my best to write this story as long as I can until the story is complete. Thank you, my lovelies.**


	3. Dark Side

**A/N: Finally it is here! It's been a long time to get this chapter to be done. My writer block absolutely went crazy. I know that my English grammars sucked. Anyway, I'm promising you to have this story to be continued. I'm sorry to make you wait for a new chapter. I know it was my fault. My ideas went on _Regina's Coffee Shop, The Beauty of The Ballet, Roommates and The Music of The Romantics. _All these stories had to be thoroughly in my own ideas of the visuals for the stories. I hope these stories entertain you more. I love you and you love me. **

**Here is your chapter 2. I will shut my mouth up. The song is _Dark Side_ by Kelly Clarkson. All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: Grammars sucked. OUAT and songs are not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dark Side**

During the day in Storybrooke High School, the young blonde lady walked in the hallways. The students were chatting and laughing except the brunette girl, Regina Mills stared at her while she was with her best friend, Kathryn Nolan. Emma finally got in the classroom, sat down in her usual spot in the front row and read a book. Until, she heard Regina and Kathryn chatting about the Halloween party at her house then looked up at her and winked. Regina was out of the blue when she saw Emma winking at her and went to sit on her seat. The class went to work on their own science project for a half hour until their teacher decided to announce a new science project with two people to be pairs. They were excited about it and can't wait to start it.

Before a teacher spoke up for choosing the partners in each group, the class didn't know that their teacher already have a list of the partners and assumed that the students went ahead to pick their partners. Regina was the first one to say in the class and everyone followed her lead except Emma to be silent.

"I want Kathryn to be my partner!" Her teacher laughed and shook his head then continued.

"I already had a list here so I am going to pair you all with your partner. It's not your choice that I'm not going to approve for your science projects. Sorry, buddies. Now, we can move on to pair you guys." The class groaned. Regina scoffed, crossed her arms and narrowed at her teacher for a while. She found out that Kathryn was with her new partner, Fredrick. Until, the brunette lady heard her name pronounce and discovered that she was paired with a weirdo nerdy, Emma Swan.

Kathryn gasped in shock, whispered toward her best friend, Regina and scrunched her nose while they were looking at Emma in the front row.

"Eww. I can't believe that you are partnering with that deadly nerd. So, I wish you good luck with her." Regina glared at her best friend, smacked her bicep then looked away at the blonde lady who was focusing on her project. She didn't know that Emma heard a whole thing and hid her face away from her.

For Emma, she was excited about working with a partner on their new science project. She can't wait to start it until she heard that she was partnering with the only and one Regina Mills, her crush. She hid her smirk until she heard Kathryn talking about her and went frowning.

* * *

When the class was over, their teacher dismissed them and the students went to pack their bags then left the classroom except Regina and Emma alone in the classroom. The brunette lady strode toward her and spoke in a bitchy tone. Emma whisked to look away at her and winced at every word Regina spoke at her.

"Be there at 7 pm. Be on time. My house. Here is my address. Is that clear?"

"See you at 7 pm." Emma walked away and Regina scoffed then continued.

"Is that all you said?"

"Yep, have a good day."

The brunette lady rolled her eyes, left with Kathryn, who was waiting outside and went into her classes all day. She didn't know that Emma went to the music room and practiced on the guitar chords for Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. The blonde lady smiled at herself when she got her new partnership with Regina Mills for science class.

* * *

The school finally went to be over for the students to leave on their way to whether to go. Kathryn already left early because of the soccer practice. Regina went to her locker to pack her homework in her bag and got ready to leave school. But in her mind, she remembered the questions that she planned to ask the figure in the music room, strode toward the music room and opened the door. No one was there in the room and Regina decided to wait there on the bench. The brunette lady didn't know that Emma was there the whole time to play a song.

The music heated up in the room, Regina looked around in the room and went confused until she heard the lyrics coming out from the mysterious figure. The sounds of the guitar started to play and the brunette lady looked away at the guitar in front of her. She gaped in shock when she saw the strings played by itself and no one actually played it. It was spooking her out and the door went shut. Regina jumped in a tingly shock when she heard the door slam. The song went daunting but yet dark.

* * *

_**There's a place that I know**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**_

_**If I show it to you now**_

_**Will it make you run away**_

_**Or will you stay**_

* * *

_**Even if it hurts**_

_**Even if I try to push you out**_

_**Will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

* * *

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

* * *

_**Like a diamond**_

_**From black dust**_

_**It's hard to know**_

_**It can become**_

_**If you give up**_

_**So don't give up on me**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

* * *

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

* * *

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just tell me that you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just promise me you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

* * *

_**Will you love me? Ohh**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

* * *

Emma chuckled when she finished her song and finally faced her crush then spoke in a velvety voice. Regina shivered under the chills the blonde smoothed her voice and felt tense when she was alone with a figure in front of her. The blonde didn't show herself and stayed in the dark shadow so Regina can't see her. The brunette finally remembered her questions, pocketed out her paper from her backpack and smoothed the crinkle of the document. Emma tilted her head while she was watching her carefully.

"Hello, Regina." The brunette lady cleared her throat and replied.

"Hello."

"Do you want to know who I am?"

"Yes, please."

"I can't think of anything, but I can't reveal myself. Also, I can give you hints to figure it out for yourself."

"Oh, please don't tease me. I wanted to know who you are right now."

"The first hint: I'm always in the front row in your classes."

"Front row?" Regina figured it out when she was looking at the figure in the dark shadow. Emma giggled, put her guitar away in the box and spoke again.

"Yes, front row. Any questions?"

"You played beautifully. What made you play these sorrowful songs?"

"These songs made me that who I am. You have a few minutes left."

"How did you learn how to play guitar? I know it is a dumb question."

"It is ok. No one like to know about me. When I was a young girl, I had a family who was in the music business and one of the parent taught me how to do that until I finally was a master of it."

"No one wanted to know about you?"

"Yes. I think that it is time for you to go home."

"I have a lot of questions."

"Save it for another time."

"Ok. Thank you for letting me stay here and I hope to see your face again."

Regina finally left the music room to get home before 7 pm. Emma smiled widely and zoomed back to the cabin in 3 seconds flat. The blonde lady finally arrived in the lounge and found her supervisor waiting on the couch. She rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom to get changed while she was hearing the redhead woman raising her voice in the living room.

"Hello, Emma. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderfully. So you?"

"Fantastic."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm checking on you, is it too much for you?"

"Really, Ella? Did that douchebag send you here to check me up?"

"Yes and don't call him. He saved your life."

"Yeah right. He literally saved me by sucking my blood and gave me a fucking vampire cure!" Emma strode out from her bedroom and yelled back at her. Ella rolled her eyes and remembered that day when Emma was going to die on her own then continued.

"You were dying on your own. You almost died in the fatal accident."

"What about my parents? I haven't been with them for long. Did he save my parents? I didn't fucking think so. Now, you got to get out of here and I don't want to see you."

"Ok, you've been doing well. I will inform him about you, but you should be thankful that you are alive. I'm sorry about no warning."

Emma gestured her to get out of her cabin and glared at her until Ella finally whisked to run in 2 seconds flat. The blonde lady groaned and went to the kitchen for making her liquid dinner before on her way to Regina's house for the science project. She grabbed the blood fluids, poured it in the thermal bottle and it was full. Emma sighed, grabbed her backpack and locked it up then zoomed toward Regina's porch few minutes early before 7 pm. The blonde lady checked on her appearance before knocking on the door. She nodded at herself and knocked on it.

* * *

Few minutes later, the door opened to reveal the old man in the business suit, Emma smiled politely and he started to open his mouth for speaking his polite language at the blonde lady.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Is Regina Mills here?"

"Ok, hold a minute." He smiled and turned around to yell at his daughter from the bedroom. "Regina! You have a visitor here." They heard the brunette lady's footsteps on the stairs until she arrived to meet her father and Emma in the front door. Emma waved her hand to say 'hello.' Regina rolled her eyes and spoke in her silky voice.

"Daddy, this is Emma Swan, my science partner. Emma, this is my father, Henry Mills."

Emma nodded, shook her hand with him and replied.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mills. I apologize that we haven't had ever properly met and it's finally to be here in person to make my acquaintance with you. By the way, you both have a beautiful home." Henry was surprised, but Regina was dumbfounded at the blonde lady's polite manners. He smiled widely, stepped aside to let her come in and spoke in his gentle tone.

"Well, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our home. Thank you for your beautiful compliment. I hope to see you again next time if you like to come around to have our dinner together. Unless your parents allows you to do that."

"I would love to stay for dinner but right now, I'm not really hungry. Another thing is that I have no parents. I'm already past 18 and on my own."

Regina was still shocked as she stared at her science partner until her father shook her shoulder and looked away at him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded for them to come in the dining room to do their science project and informed them that he would be in his office if they needed his help with their science project. The ladies nodded, went into the dining room and Emma pocketed her textbook out from her bag. The brunette girl already had her homework on the table and waited for Emma to get her thing out. They went to work on their science project and they decided to present about the musician's hearing and nonmusicians hearing. They researched for few hours to test their ears. Emma is an expert at hearing the music sounds but won't let Regina know that she was the one to play the guitar, but she immediately picked the piano instead of having a guitar. It would cause Regina to suspect that the blonde lady in the music room.

* * *

After few hours later, Regina went to get her late dinner then brought her plate with her in the dining room to finish their touches on the science project. She offered the dinner for Emma to eat it and the blonde lady shook her head then told her that she already had her dinner before arriving here. The brunette girl nodded, ate in silence and watched Emma gather everything to put on the project in the order.

Finally, they finished their science project and decided to have their night to be done. Emma cleaned it up with her things in her bag, got ready to leave until Regina spoke in a gentle tone.

"Wait! Emma, you forgot the notes. Let me get it for you." Emma nodded and waited at the front door. Regina ran toward her bedroom to get the notes then went back to the front door and gave it to her. Emma packed it in the bag and walked to the front door then opened it until they heard Henry yelling. Regina turned around to yell at him back and Emma knew it was a cue to leave then zoomed back to the cabin in 2 seconds flat.

"Regina, Have you ate your dinner?"

"Yes, dad I did. I think that you should finish your dinner. I have to let Emma out."

"Ok!"

Regina sighed and turned around to see Emma, but the blonde lady was gone. She went confused and walked out to search for her. The brunette lady checked on the sidewalks and driveway then turned around to get back into her house and closed the front door. She muttered to herself.

"It's weird. Emma was there then few minutes later, she was gone. Maybe I'm dreaming."

"Who are you talking to?" Henry came upon her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I just talked to Emma about the notes, I got them to give it to her and you called me then she was gone few minutes later. I had no sight of her."

"Maybe, she was in the hurry to get home before midnight."

"I know. Well, good night."

"Good night sweetheart." They decided to have their night out to get sleep.

* * *

Emma arrived in the cabin, stayed awake until the early morning and went into the shower and got ready for school. She drank two blood liquids and wiped the remaining of the blood on her lips with her tongue. The blonde lady smiled and went to lock it up and zoomed back to the school. She finally walked into the hallways until she arrived at her science classroom and waited for the teacher to come.

The teacher came in time to unlock the door, let Emma come in and prepared for the presentations. The students went to fill them in the science classroom and Emma decided to go first and waited for Regina to arrive. Kathryn raised her eyebrows at the blonde lady and texted her best friend to inform her that they were going to be first to present.

Regina arrived 10 minutes late, showed up in the science classroom and went dumbfounded when she saw Emma standing in the front of the class and heard her speaking.

"Finally, you are here. So we are going to present now. Are you ready?"

"Umm. Yeah, you go ahead." The brunette lady looked away at Kathryn who was mouthing 'Tell you later'. She nodded and dropped her bags on her desk then stood beside her. Emma gave her presence to show everything on the powerpoint and Regina demonstrated it and explained what things stands for. Everything went perfectly until they finished their presentation. The ladies went to sit down and waited for the bell ring. The teacher lectured about the science stuff and gave them homework. Regina looked away at the front row and remembered from yesterday's music room. In her mind, it echoed in a beautiful voice and it went 'I'm in the front row in your classes.' She looked away at them and found out that the front row had four boys and one girl in each class she attended. She knew that it was impossible that the boys pulled it off with that voice she heard. The brunette lady realized that it was Emma all the times and went in shock. She decided to put it away in her mind and heard the bell ring. She went toward Emma and spoke in a warning tone.

"You should tell me that we're going to present our project first last night. Don't you realize that you made me embarrassed."

"I apologize. But you should be thankful that we made A plus for this project. I think that you would be thrilled." Emma smiled and left her in awe. Regina opened her mouth and closed it then decided to go for her classes all day with Kathryn. On her lunch break, Regina decided to search for Emma and apologize for her rudeness but can't find her somewhere and went to check in the music room if she was there. She knew it was her all the time. She went frustrated by not finding her in the school and decided to end her day to go home.

* * *

In the cabin, Emma arrived at her front door and found Neal there. She laughed and embraced him then let them come in. Neal was her best friend and they grew up together to be friends since their parents knew each other until it died in their memories. Neal went to sit down on the couch and spoke in his scruffy voice.

"Emma, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great. I'm living here on my own. So what about you?"

"I'm good. So, how is the vampire cure treating you well?"

"It sucks to be a vampire to drink blood twice a week. So what about you too?"

"I know man. I'm getting there. Well, did you find Regina Mills?"

"Yeah, she's a fucking gorgeous. I have a crush on her."

"You know humans…"

"I know. It sucked."

"Tell me about her."

"She's a fucking loaded off. Her father is Henry Mills. You know what? She's a fucking class president in Storybrooke High School and has been my science partner for two days."

"Wow, it has been indeed, to be excited."

"Fuck yeah. Do you want blood?"

"Yes please, I'm low on my doses."

"Ok, Let me get it for you."

Emma went to the kitchen to grab the blood and strode back to the living room to give it to him. Neal went sucking the liquid and wiped it clean then dunked in the trash can in the lounge. The blonde lady chuckled and remembered the memory of her last day with her biological parents then continued.

"I remembered my last day with my real parents. The one person that I knew was Cora Mills murdered them. I found the picture of her in Regina's house last night. It was confirmed that it was Regina's mother."

The brunette man rubbed his eyes, nodded and spoke lightly. "You should be not thinking about taking out their family's heart out?"

"Are you kidding? I can't. Because it is too much to watch them die."

"I know. What will you do with The Mills?"

"Leave them alone."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I wanted to move on and live my life as a vampire."

"All right. Thank you for letting me stay here and I have to go."

"Tell your parents that I said hi."

"Go fuck yourself for Regina Mills."

"Ha. Hilarious. It's great to see you, Neal."

"You too. See you around."

Neal left in 2 seconds flat. Emma smiled widely, looked away at the mirror that was enchanted Regina Mills in her home. She whispered to herself.

"Regina Mills is the unique student I had ever seen." Emma chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 will be A Kiss Good Night by Ariffin. It would be coming in my mind any second as I write it away on my notebook. It will be posted in few weeks. Don't forget to review on this one!  
**


	4. A Kiss Goodnight

**A/N: New Chapter! The song was not mine. It's A Kiss Goodnight - Ross Ariffin. Check it out on that song. It was a great song. Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Kiss Good Night**

While in the night at Storybrooke High School, the students, faculty staff, families and friends filled themselves in the auditorium for the Storybrooke Talent Show. Emma was the one of the talent show participants who enrolled their talents to show in the public. She decided to use her talent for music and wanted to see the brunette girl's reaction when she see this. Every night, she played in the music room while she was there practicing a song – A Kiss GoodNight by Ariffin. She knew that it was empowering the death song but gentle dark.

The blonde girl was sitting in the back row and watching the people fill the seats and spotted Regina in a good distance from her place. Emma raked on the brunette lady in the beautiful dress with flats and found out that she was with her friends, she could recognize their faces. It was Maleficent and Tinker Bell. She realized that the brunette girl have two friends who are blonde. She giggled at the realization until Regina's eyes who was watching her. Emma winked at her and turned her head to pay attention toward the Master of Ceremony, who was shuffling the cards on the podium on the right side on her side. The brunette girl raised her eyebrow, cleared her throat and walked toward Emma. The blonde girl felt her chills up on her neck and turned to look at Regina, who was arriving at her seat then smiled widely.

"Hello, Regina." The brunette girl narrowed her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. May I ask you a question if you mind?"

"Shoot."

"Where have you been in few weeks? I tried to reach you after our Science class, and you were gone."

"Oh, I've been busy few weeks. I think that we haven't yet exchanged our numbers since our science project."

"Indeed. Give me your phone." Emma raised her eyebrow and scoffed when she was looking away and pocketed her iPhone 6 out from her black slacks' front pocket then handed it away to the brunette lady. Regina typed her contact away and quickly handed it back then spoke again.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. I did send a text to me, so I have yours. Enjoy your evening." Emma flashed a small smile and nod while she was getting her phone in her pocket and looked away at M.C., who was clearing her throat. It was Principal Granny Lucas, a gray-haired woman in the 50s and she's very darling person. Regina left her seat with Maleficent and Tinker Bell.

* * *

The show begun, and the lights were dimmed to be dark in the auditorium. Emma exclaimed about the show she would present her music and watched Graham, who was playing the cello on a hip-hop song. She realized that the song reminded her childhood with her biological parents when she was 12. In her memories of Chicago, she remembered the homeless man who played that and watched the news on the next day, and the homeless man got his record label by his famous song. She smiled.

Next, David and Mary Margaret, who were the participants for their ballroom style in Viennese Waltz in their elegant footwork. She was not surprised that they practiced in last minute show, but Emma knew that they were the professional dancers.

Ruby Lucas was next to show her talent, and the blonde girl knew her very well because the tallest brunette girl was Principal Granny Lucas's granddaughter. She showed her talent in twirling flag batons with the colors. Then finally to Regina, Emma shot up in her seat and carefully paid attention to the brunette girl who was expressing her talents in original monologue from The Fantasticks as Louise in late teen. The brunette lady was in the character and dressed like Louise in a white nightgown, and she had her bow on her brunette locks. She wore nothing on her feet and sat on the platform on the stage closer to the audience. She started on her monologue with her confused and wonders in her state of a mind. Emma was impressive with her acting skills.

_**This morning a bird woke me up. It was a lark, or a peacock; something like that. So I said hello. And it vanished, flew away, the very moment I said hello! It was quite mysterious. So do you know what I did?**_

Regina waited and breathed slowly then smiled at the limelight and spoke on other lines.

_**I went to my mirror and brushed my hair two hundred times, without stopping. And as I was brushing it, my hair turned mauve. No, honestly! Mauve! Then red. Then some sort of a deep blue when the sun hit it...**_

The brunette girl laughed and flicked her wrists to make something dramatic then moved her legs to hit on the wall of the stage platform and shrugged while she spoke like a crazy teenager on the pier.

_**I'm sixteen years old, and every day something happens to me. I don't know what to make of it. When I get up in the morning and get dressed, I can tell... something's different. I like to touch my eyelids because they're never quite the same. Oh, oh, oh!**_

Regina exclaimed and showed her arms to wrap her in the embrace then closed her eyes while she spoke like Louise. Emma leaned toward to stare at her longer, and she was fantastic with her monologue. The brunette girl was opening her eyes and frown until she finished her monologue with her anger.

_**I hug myself till my arms turn blue, then I close my eyes and cry and cry till the tears come down, and I can taste them. I love to taste my tears. I am special. I am special! Please god, please, don't let me be normal!**_

Emma clapped for Regina in her standing ovation. She was impressed with her already from the start. The brunette girl got up from sitting on the platform and bowed out then walked back to the stage right. The Master of Ceremony chatted about Regina's standing ovation and moved to Belle French, who was good at dancing in Irish Dance.

* * *

The blonde girl was nervous about her talent and knew that the intermission was up for 15 minutes. She left her seat and went straight to the ladies bathroom to hide her and locked the door. She went to the last stall and grabbed her bag from behind the toilet bowl then zipped open and grasped the blood fluid. Emma's teeth went fangs and lunged at the bag then sucked it until it went out. She threw a blood bag in the trash bag in her backpack and licked any remaining of the blood on her face until she went toward the mirror to check on her appearance. She went clean as spotless and smiled widely then unlocked the door and opened it. Emma widened her eyes when she saw Regina standing outside who was staring at her and raising her eyebrow.

"Why did you lock the door?" The brunette girl asked.

"Because I need to be alone with no people." Emma smiled and walked away, but Regina stopped her with her hand on the blonde's arm. The brunette girl felt a cold shiver from her and spoke in a light tone.

"Why?"

"No reason. I have to go." Regina released her hold and looked at her while Emma was walking away to the backstage. She shook her head and went to the bathroom for finishing her business.

* * *

In the backstage, Emma wiggled her fingers while she was conversing with the stage manager for her last act. The stage manager checked on the watch and looked at Principal Lucas to come in the stage for introducing the final act of the talent show. She peeked out on the curtains to look for Regina until she found her on her seat next to Maleficent and talking with them. She heard Principal Lucas speaking about her background.

"Finally, we have our last act to close the show. This performer had her musical background, and she will perform "A Kiss GoodNight" by Ariffin. She's a senior at this school and is a new student. Please make her feel welcome. Now, I present you, Miss Emma Swan!" The gray-haired woman indicated toward the stage while Emma walked over and sat on the stool. The stage manager put a microphone stand in front of her while the blonde girl settled her guitar on her lap. She smiled widely and spoke.

"This is my first time to perform. I'm excited. So now, I am experienced with the music since I was young. This song was my childhood song, and I hope you all like it. Enjoy." Emma looked down at her guitar and strummed on the soft melody. Hearing the haunting sound and the blonde girl looked up then opened her mouth to sing caught every one. Regina froze when she heard the similar voice from the music room and went on the attention at the blonde girl's song.

_**So far away lies the moon out at sea**_

_**A lonesome cry goes out for all eternity**_

_**Long is the night, Hope spreads her wings in flight**_

_**But keeping safe in my heart**_

_**A memory**_

Emma smiled widely while she strummed on her guitar a little longer and leaned closer to the microphone then sang in a beautiful velvety voice. It caught Regina out of the blue when the brunette girl heard a beautiful voice.

_**No sky could shed its tears and weep as I have wept**_

_**For bridges burned away overseas of regret**_

_**In dreams, you call my name**_

_**In dreams, I hear your name**_

_**You're sleeping safe in my heart where time forgets**_

The blonde girl noticed Regina and flashed her wink. The brunette girl looked away and shifted an uncomfortable position on her seat then looked up at the blonde girl. Emma strummed on her guitar smoothly, everyone went awe and sang again in the same voice from the music room Regina recognized.

_**So far away So far you've sailed away**_

_**Grief is a dream torn at the seams but then love never dies**_

_**Some day I pray. Our hearts will meet again.**_

_**But for now, love, for the heavens that divides us,**_

_**we'll kiss goodnight**_

Emma moved her head in a beat while she was looking away at her guitar and played her solo piece. She finally closed her eyes and leaned closer to the microphone then sang in a soft melody.

_**In dreams we meet again, only in dreams you**_

_**Call out my name**_

_**Somewhere in the circle of time.**_

_**We'll love again…**_

_**Again..**_

Regina went dumbfound as the song caught her heart. She felt that cold shiver around her and kept watching the blonde playing her guitar. Emma knew it already caught her and smiled widely until she finished her last verse with her guitar piece.

_**So far away lies the moon out at sea.**_

_**A shining star goes for all eternity.**_

The blonde girl finished strumming on her guitar until the strings stopped to tremble for making the sounds. She got up and bowed out for her final act. Principal Lucas went out and clapped for her. The audience got up included Regina and applauded for Emma's incredible performance. The blonde girl smiled widely and left in her regal on the stage right.

The patrons finally sat down and waited for the final announcement of the winners. Emma walked back to her usual seat in the back row and looked away at Regina, who was in her deep thoughts. She knew that the brunette girl had many questions and kept her cool until she heard her name and looked away at Principal Lucas's calling.

"The grand winner for the first place goes out to Emma Swan!" The blonde girl smirked and got up until Regina caught her in her eye. Emma strode toward the stage to receive her award and bowed out then left the stage in 2 seconds flat. The talent show was over; everyone went home except Regina, who was searching for the blonde girl until she gave up and went home.

* * *

In the cabin, Emma showered, got changed into her nightwear and drank the blood juice until she heard the knock on the door. She strode toward the door to answer it and opened the door. It was Neal and Ella on her porch, and Emma gestured them to come in the living room. She walked over to sit on the couch and waited for one of them to speak. It was Ella.

"We need you."

"What do you need me for?"

"To take over the group of newbies." The redhead woman demanded.

"New vampires?" The blonde girl knitted her brows and asked.

"Yes," Neal said with his sad face. Emma nodded and went to the bedroom for packing her clothes in a small tote bag. She strode out and gestured them to get out of her cabin. Ella and Neal zoomed in 2 seconds flat. The blonde girl went to the kitchen for drinking more blood before she left the cabin. She finally emptied the refrigerator and locked it up then strode to the street, Mifflin Street. She walked on the sidewalk and didn't notice Regina, who was standing by her car while watching her. Emma finally ran in 2 seconds flat.

The brunette girl gasped in shock when she watched Emma vanishing in seconds flat and looked around to see if the blonde was there, but she was gone. She wondered how Emma did that and decided to ask her questions at school. She walked inside the house and went to her bedroom for getting some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Where is Emma going?  
**


	5. The Everlasting Scar

**A/N: The song was not mine. **

**In my math time, I have a equation. Ok, you remember that Emma is a vampire and stood still in nineteen years old. She got a vampire cure when she was eighteen in 2009. **

**Now, 2009 - 18 years old. In this story, it is in 2015 and Emma is '19'. It was missing six years from 19 to 24. Emma's alternate birthdate: 1991. **

**2009 to 2015 = 6 years missing**

* * *

**(2009 - 18 = 1991) **

**T.I.V. - normal age = Alternate Birth Date**

**By the way, T.I.V. meant Turned in Vampire.**

**(1991 - 6 = 1985)**

**Alt. BD - missing years = Age In The Childhood. **

**(1985 - 3 = 1982)**

**A.I.N.C. - years = Real Birthdate. **

**Here you go. Hope it doesn't get you confusing. **

* * *

**Song: The Everlasting Scar by Draconian. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Sorry about a long delay! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Everlasting Scar**

In a dream, Regina woke up in the pile of dead leaves on the ground, looked around her then found her in a black dress. She got up, wandered through the woods and looked up at the black sky with the stars. The sound was whistling through her ears, and she kept rummaging around in the woods to get lost. Until, the brunette lady finally arrived at the rusty old mansion, looked behind her and the breaths she took ragged. In her mind, she wondered how she got there. But her heart was still beating rapidly. Regina heard the doors clicking; the wind blew the doors to open, and the brunette lady looked back at an empty space in the foyer.

Arriving in the hall, the doors slammed close and Regina jumped in a scaredy-cat when she heard the doors. In her eyes, she looked at the detail in the building and found out that the wall was black. There were no photos on the wall, but the candles were flaming still. Her walks led her on the way to the staircase. Regina looked in every room, wondered the rooms were cold and empty and found out that the furniture covered with the white linen. Finally, she stopped by the staircase and heard the sound of music echoing through the house. It gave her a shiver.

The brunette lady knew the song very well, and it took her heart to understand the song meant. She remembered her mother's piano when Cora played a beautiful song like this song in the house. She didn't get it why her mother passed away without a goodbye. In her mind, Regina wondered why her father wouldn't tell her everything about her mother's death. She just remembered her mother's smile and piano. The brunette lady didn't feel her tears dripping on her cheeks, stepping on the stairs leading to the second floor and felt nervous.

The second floor went into a luxury decorations, the photos of one person Regina was familiar, and it was the one and only Emma Swan in every portrait. The brunette lady didn't understand why Emma was in all pictures. She studied the photo of Emma when the blonde girl was a child at the age of three. In the picture, Emma was smiling at the camera, wore the overalls with her blonde curls in twin ponytails. Regina tilted her head while she was walking to other picture and saw Emma in her age of five. The image of her was the blonde girl smiled at her father who was making a balloon. She realized that Emma had her parents and remembered her saying, 'another thing is I have no parents. I'm already past eighteen and on my own.' She understood that Emma meant that about her parents who died, moved on to another picture.

In the portrait of Emma, she was eleven and played with a boy in the backyard. The blonde girl was in her blue jeans and t-shirt. Regina could tell by studying the picture and knew that photo took in the rain. The brunette lady smiled while she strolled on Emma's photos of the childhood until she stopped by finding a last picture of Emma in the age of eighteen. The blonde girl was still same, and Regina realized that Emma's looks were same. She looked down at the small print, and it was in 2009. The brunette girl was confused about the date of the image and looked away at other pictures then studied on them. She looked at the dates on every picture until she found out that Emma is oldest than her. When Regina walked back to the first picture, looked down at the date, and it was in 1985. She figured it out on math equation and muttered under her breath.

"Emma is 33 years old." The brunette girl looked at the picture of Emma, who was smiling, walked to the last picture of Emma's eighteen. She tilted her head, studied on the blonde's facial and saw the skin tone. She remembered she saw the blonde girl's skin and it was different than the photo. In a real person, Emma looked pale and deadly but in the picture, the skin tone was a light face. Regina went confused by the skin tone difference.

Until the sound was echoing in her ear, the brunette girl looked around and found the wall crumbling. Regina panicked, didn't know what to do but followed the sound. Reaching the sound, it got closer, and she landed herself to face the black doors. The brunette girl looked around her, gasped in shock when she found the photos were burning in the flames and felt a wind blowing on her face. She finally opened the doors, and she walked while taking a look in the beautiful room.

* * *

In the room, the walls are gold, the designs were beautiful in cherubs and laces with flowers everywhere on the ceiling and the grand piano was there near the huge French Style Marble fireplace. The lights dimmed with the blue lights around in the ceiling. The view was breathtaking. The windows closed with the sheer curtains.

Regina looked at the windows, it was nighttime and took a view in the room once again until she heard the piano keys playing then glanced over at the piano. No one was there. She strode to the piano, felt a shiver and looked back at the black doors, which shut tightly. The sound of the blonde woman's voice was echoing in her ear. The brunette lady looked back at the piano and found Emma in a tuxedo suit playing a song. She gaped in awe while she was staring at the blonde girl. She remembered the similar voice from the talent show and the music room. The song was haunting but a similar taste to Regina's mother. The brunette lady knew that song and strode closer to see the blonde girl's face.

Emma looked up from the keys and showed her face. She looked older than being a nineteen years old. She finally sang in the first verse. It gave Regina more chills, and the brunette girl stepped back in two feet away from the piano. She felt her calf hitting on something, fell back on the chair and looked down at it then looked up at the blonde girl who was watching her.

_**Behold me now, I'm lost somehow**_

_**Summoned up in sorrow from a world beyond**_

_**Never let go my crimson rapture...**_

_**Can you touch my soul?**_

The blonde girl tilted her head while she was hitting the keys on the piano. Regina caught something in her eye, looked away at the floating candles and went dumbfounded. Emma looked down at the piano and sang in the second verse. The brunette lady took an eye on the blonde girl once again. The lights were flickering, it made Regina shifting on the chair and the music got loud and still haunted.

_**I feel you in every shade,**_

_**In every moment I breathe**_

_**You came as the silent wanderer,**_

_**travelling to distant shores**_

The piano took over to play itself. Emma finally stood straight, strode to the brunette girl's spot and walked around her while she sang in the third verse. Regina looked at her while she was swallowing a lump in her throat. She felt something to bother her but couldn't put her finger on it. The music kept echoing around in the room. The floating candles were in the air; the blonde girl reached one of the candles then put her hand on the flames. The brunette lady went slack-jawed when she saw the hand in the flames.

_**I am the life that learned to die**_

_**I have no choice, I've lost my voice**_

_**I am the tear who broke with fear**_

_**I won't return, to death I turn**_

Emma looked away at her, smiled with a grace and changed her eye colors. Regina knew that the blonde girl had the emerald color but saw the red color in her iris. The blonde girl tilted her head in other way and sang in the fourth verse.

_**If humans were like swans,**_

_**I could bear this burden with ease...**_

_**Never to witness this heartless disease,**_

_**As the wounds of time neglect me**_

The piano was echoing with the sound wave in a beautiful music of a somber song. Emma closed her eyes while swaying around in her elegant footwork. Regina watched her in the presence and wondered how Emma knew how to dance in her graces. The brunette lady looked away at the piano, found her appeal on the music instruments and heard the blonde girl's singing to match the sound from the piano. The fifth verse came out in a deathlike tone.

_**Walking the earth as the solitary reaper...**_

_**Dressed in the lost voices of time**_

_**I bathe in quiet waters of tearful shades,**_

_**(And) I suffer in every corner of your sanctuary**_

Emma stopped dancing, turned around to face the brunette girl in the chair and strode to her. Regina took a glance on her and didn't feel that she was getting up from her seat. The blonde girl smiled at her and extended her hand. The brunette girl looked at the pale hand then up at her. She reached her hand to hold Emma's hand and felt a cold shiver down her spine. The touch was very bland but chilly. Regina couldn't put a finger on the blonde girl's body temperature. Emma finally sang in the last verse.

_**Embrace me now, for I will die**_

_**The pain I feel inside will never leave**_

_**But never let go my crimson rapture...**_

_**Can you heal my soul?**_

They gazed into their eyes longer; Regina felt drawn to get closer to her, but she felt the floor shaking her. Emma smiled sadly, walked backward and released her hold. The brunette lady yelled 'no!', tried to reach the blonde girl's hand and looked away at the crumbling walls. Lastly, Regina looked back at Emma, who was fading away in ghostly. She looked around in the room and decided to escape away from the room. It led her to downstairs then in the foyer. She looked at the walls, crumbling and the photos went into the flames. The brunette lady finally got out from the mansion; her run took her in considerable distance away to the woods and her breaths got ragged. Finally, Regina stopped, looked away at the demolished mansion and stared up at the black sky. She felt a push on her chest, fell in the pile of dark leaves and closed her eyes in a peaceful sleep. For a last time, Regina heard a similar voice.

"Good night, Regina Mills."

* * *

Regina shot up in her own bed, and her breaths went rapidly. She felt sweat on her forehead, wiped it and didn't realize that she was crying. The brunette girl looked away at the window and saw the sunrise reflecting through the glass window then checked on her alarm clock; it was 6:30 am. She finally flipped her cover, strode into the bathroom and got ready for school. After getting ready for school, the brunette girl made her breakfast and greeted her father in the kitchen. They hugged each other and parted their ways to their places for a day. Regina took her car and drove away to Storybrooke High School.

Reaching her location, she parked in the parking lot, got out of her car and walked toward the front entrance of the building. The brunette girl found Kathryn at her locker, met her in a greeting and opened her locker to get her books. They chatted about the talent show. Regina kept her eye open to search Emma while she was walking to her Science class. She entered the room, met her teacher and went to sit down in her usual spot. The brunette girl kept a glance over the blonde girl's seat and found that it was empty. In few hours later, Regina got frustrated that she couldn't find the blonde girl and looked around in the hallways even in the bathrooms. She sighed and wondered where Emma was.

* * *

Until, the school was over, Regina bid her best friend a goodbye before Kathryn went for her soccer game in another town. She walked back to her locker and opened it for gathering her homework. She stopped, heard the sound from the music room and glanced away in the empty hallway. The brunette girl closed her locker, strode to the music room and opened the door. She gulped and cleared her throat to speak lightly.

"Hello? Are you there?"

The silence took over in the music room. Regina looked around in the room, went confused and heard the sound again. She followed the sound, led her to the piano and lifted the lid then found a hammer beating on the strings. The brunette lady looked away at the piano key, it was playing itself and gaped in shock. She walked backward and hit something then turned around to find Emma standing there with the red glow in her eyes. She went horrifying and let a scream in the room. The blonde girl clamped her hand on the brunette girl's mouth and shushed her.

Regina went fainting and fell in Emma's arms. The blonde girl grunted and waved her free hand to stop the music then decided to take the brunette girl's backpack and strode out from the music room to the car Regina parked. She opened the passenger door and laid Regina there closed it. Emma ran around to get in the driver's seat and drove away to the cabin in the woods.

* * *

Arriving at the cabin, Emma called Regina's father on the brunette girl's phone and informed him that she had her to keep company. She told him that she would drop Regina off by her house before the dinnertime. Regina's father approved it and gave thanks. Emma was relieved that Henry agreed to have Regina to hang out with her for an afternoon. The blonde girl turned it off, put the keys in her pocket, got out of the car then went to get Regina and backpack out. She strode toward the cabin door, unlocked it then let them come inside and closed the door. Emma looked away at the couch, took a glimpse on the bed then made a decision to make Regina feel comfortable in the bed. She sighed, dropped Regina's backpack on the kitchen counter then walked off to her bedroom. The blonde girl laid Regina on the bed, got the brunette girl's shoes off and covered her with a comforter. She studied on her then shook her head and heard the knock on the door. She walked out from the bedroom door and closed it then answered the front door.

It was Ella, her supervisor. Emma let her come inside and took a long chat with her. She knew that Regina was inside her bedroom, took sleep and raked her blonde curls. In several hours later, Emma and Ella were in the living room, discussed on the newbies and Regina woke up in the bed. The brunette girl went confused, took a look around in the bedroom and found out that she was in somebody's house. She flipped over the cover, put her shoes on and strode out from the bedroom. Others took a glimpse of the brunette girl who was confused. Regina gasped in shock when she saw Emma sitting on the couch with the redhead woman then spoke lightly.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my cabin," Emma replied. Ella got up, took a look at her then at the blonde girl.

"Oh. How did I get here?" The brunette girl asked.

"You fainted. I decided to bring you here. I didn't want you to be alone in the house. By the way, I informed your father that you were hanging out with me for a day before the dinner. I hope it is okay." The blonde girl acknowledged while getting up from the couch. Regina nodded, looked away at the redhead woman and responded.

"Thanks. So who are you exactly?"

"I'm Ella. Emma's supervisor."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Regina."

"I know." Ella smiled then looked away at Emma and spoke again.

"We have to meet up again tonight unless you have plans."

Regina was confused at the redhead woman's voice, looked at the blonde girl who was nodding. The redhead woman nodded, looked at the brunette girl and smiled then left the cabin. Emma looked away at her and gestured her to the kitchen. Regina followed her along and finally sat down on the stool. The blonde girl took a glass of water and brought it to her. The brunette girl drank it and swallowed then spoke.

"What did Ella talk about tonight?"

"It's a business."

"What kind of an enterprise?"

"Medical stuff." Emma lied. Regina caught a ding in the blonde girl's saying and had her superpower to detect a lie.

"You lied." The blonde girl was hiding her shock and won't tell her about her business with vampires. She held her breath. Regina tilted her head and mused.

"Emma, you look pale. So what's going on?"

"I am fine. I never had been out to the beach for getting a tan."

"Another lie. I can tell by my superpower. I can detect a lie out from you. So try it again."

"I won't tell you. It's complicated."

"Try me. We have a plenty of time."

"I promised your father that I have to bring you to your house at 5:30 pm. And it already passed. He might be worried."

"No. I texted him in few minutes ago before I came in to hear your voice. He said that I can spend a night with you."

Emma forgot that she didn't get Regina's phone from the bed and looked down on the kitchen counter. The blonde girl sighed and looked away at her then replied.

"You are smartass."

"Thank you. It's part of my charm." Regina flashed a smile, caught something in her eye and peeked to find a blood bag in the cooler. She spoke lightly but in a concerned voice.

"Is that the blood bag?" Emma widened her eyes, looked away at the cooler then closed her eyes. The brunette girl walked around to grab the blood bag then studied on it and put the pieces together. _Red Eyes, Cold Hand, Pale Skin, Age, and Speed. Vampire._ She gasped in shock then looked away at Emma.

"Are you a vampire?"

The blonde girl swallowed a lump in her throat, stood still and crossed her arms over her chest then closed her eyes and nodded right away. She walked out from the kitchen to the living room. Regina wondered how Emma turned out to be a vampire and put a blood bag away in the cooler then strode toward the living room.

"Yes, I'm a vampire. How did you know?"

"That's obvious. You are pale, have red eyes and cold. I just saw you from other night; you vanished like two seconds flat and you were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere at the nighttime. I just put the pieces together by finding a blood bag." The brunette girl made her point and flicked her hand in the gestures.

"When was that night when you saw me vanishing?" Emma said.

"On the talent show night," Regina remembered that night and replied.

"Oh, shit." The blonde girl widened her eyes and muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Regina caught it and spoke lightly.

"Yes, shit. Where have you been in the morning? I couldn't find you in school."

"Business." Emma acknowledged it again.

"What the fuck is about the business?!" The brunette girl fed up and yelled. The blonde girl winced at her voice and exhaled in the air then turned around to see her.

"I AM TRAINING NEW VAMPIRES IN CANADA!" Emma snapped while she showed her red iris. Regina stepped back and gaped in shock.

"There are more vampires?" The brunette girl whispered. The blonde girl slowly nodded and retorted.

"Yes, there are more. Remember Ella?"

"Yes, she just left a few minutes ago." Regina looked away at her and mused.

"Ella is my supervisor, and she's a vampire too," Emma explained right away, and the brunette girl widened her eyes then exclaimed.

"Oh my god. I need to sit down." Regina's breath went ragged; she sat down on the couch and stared at the coffee table. Emma rubbed her forehead and knew the next answer. The brunette girl slowly looked at her and asked.

"How did you turn to be a vampire?"

* * *

**A/N: Next Song: Bring Me To Life by Evanscence.**

**Please review. **


	6. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: The Song: Bring Me To Life by Evanscence**

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Enjoy it. **

**By the way, I tweeted and instagram commented on Lana Parrilla's both accounts. I told her that she had a great birthday today. Yes, it's her birthday. And this is sort of dedicated to our queen, Lana Parrilla! Hope she reads our stories on this website. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bring Me To Life**

_Previously: _

"_There are more vampires?" The brunette girl whispered. The blonde girl slowly nodded and retorted. _

"_Yes, there are more. Remember Ella?" _

"_Yes, she just left a few minutes ago." Regina looked away at her and mused. _

"_Ella is my supervisor, and she's a vampire too," Emma explained right away, and the brunette girl widened her eyes then exclaimed. _

"_Oh my god. I need to sit down." Regina's breath went ragged; she sat down on the couch and stared at the coffee table. Emma rubbed her forehead and knew the next answer. The brunette girl slowly looked at her and asked. _

"_How did you turn to be a vampire?"_

* * *

The silence brought the ladies in the cabin. No one started to speak about this topic about becoming a vampire. Except for the blonde girl, she has been grown in her years since she turned into a vampire because of her death. No one knew how did the cause happen except the only two people know. No one found out about two people who were causing Emma's life in jeopardy, but it kept a secret with the trio.

The night was shimmering through the woods. The moon was reflecting the light through the lake. The quiet sounds were through the woods. In the cabin, the ladies finally went into their thoughts about everything. But for Regina, she has been scared since she knew that her mother died, and she tried to get her father to explain why her mother died. The brunette girl got curious about her mother's cause of the death. No one knew in Storybrooke to find what happened to Cora Mills. Now, Regina was sitting next to a blonde vampire.

For Emma, she was repeating the question like Regina asked her few minutes ago. Her world just collapsed, and she has been living for 15 years to remain as 18 years old. She didn't know how to explain to Regina about how to become a vampire when she was in her eighteen. After several minutes later, the blonde girl took courage to speak in a neutral voice; Regina slowly looked at her and went with her curiosity. The brunette girl wanted to know how Emma turned to be a vampire.

"In 2000, I became eighteen, barely graduated high school and had my life ahead on the plans. Of course, it was on my birthday, and I had my parents with me. They took me to the restaurant and had a good celebration together. We finished our dinner together; we got in the car and five minutes later, we were crashed by another car. I believed that it was a black Mercedes with Maine license."

Regina froze by hearing her mother's car. She didn't know that Emma was young to be eighteen and crashed in the car accident. She was drawn to listen to the side of the blonde girl's story. Emma paused her story and looked away at the brunette girl who was in deep thoughts. Then she resumed telling a story.

"My parents died in car accident, it was too late to save them and I was taken away. I was barely dead. Someone saved me and carried me out somewhere. He bit me, sucked my blood and turned me into a vampire. I was sleeping for two days to recover from the car accident. When I woke up, looked around in the small house and knew that I was not home with my parents. I went to find a way to get out of the place but someone found me, and we talked about everything happened while I was out. It told me that I'm a vampire, and I went freaking out. Then, I got out of the control and went into my rage. Until, it decided to take me away to the training. I learned how to control myself. Then I resumed to have my life and researched on my parents' death. I went investigating on the black Mercedes with a Maine license. It ended up with your mother, Cora Mills. She murdered my parents. I'm sorry, Regina, but I had no idea why she did it to us." The blonde girl said.

"My mother killed your parents. Oh my god." The brunette girl held her hand to cover her mouth and gasped in shock.

"Yes, I just found out from my friend and I realized that you are –were her daughter." Emma hoped that Regina didn't catch the word, 'are', and ignored it then explained right away.

"Ok. You look like 19 to me, but I just figured it out that you are 33 years old."

"Yes, I just turned 33 by two weeks ago."

"But how did you stay young like 19 years old?" The brunette girl retorted.

"I'm unique. To be honest with you, no one knew why I stayed young. Other vampires were not like me. They are regulars. Of course, we drink blood."

"Blood…" Regina scrunched her nose. The blonde girl laughed.

"Yes, we do. I have a lot of blood fluids in my refrigerator like you saw it in the cooler back in the kitchen. I only drink twice a week. Sometimes, I get over limited to drink it. For example, you saw me in my speed. I can run from here to Vancouver in 2 minutes flat. Practice is Patience."

"I have one question. I hope it won't offend you." The brunette girl asked. Emma nodded and looked away at the window. Regina pressed her lips as she thought how to say it appropriately to a vampire. _**A blonde vampire**_.

"How deadly are you?"

"What did you mean?" Emma turned around to look at her and knitted her brows.

"I meant, did they kill you with special weapons or garlic or something to make you dead dead."

"Oh, that. Like I said again, I am unique. No one killed me. They tried to kill me with stakes, sharp weapons even silver metal. I am very much deadly. I have battle scars. One time, I was walking through the alley; the three men pushed me away on the wall and stabbed me repeatedly with daggers. They thought I was already dead, and my blood was everywhere. After few minutes later, I went to rip their heads off, and they didn't realize that I healed my wounds immediately then boom. I killed them."

Regina went slack-jawed as she heard the story. Emma smiled sadly. The brunette girl wondered about Emma's supervisor, Ella and asked her again.

"What about Ella?"

"Ella, a regular vampire. She can die unless she found a blood donor."

"Like other regulars? But are you the only one that have unique powers?"

"Yes and No. Their vampire donors passed some of the regulars. I'm the one who has the unique skills beside another two people."

"Who are two people beside you?"

"August Booth and…" Emma paused and realized that she knew another person. Regina gently touched on the blonde girl's cold hand and gave her shivers. The brunette girl spoke in a pleading voice. The blonde girl looked away at her and whispered in a sad tone.

"Cora Mills."

The brunette girl widened her eyes, and her jaw hit the ground. Emma stared at her and waited. Regina shook her head violently, got up and paced back and forth near the fireplace. The blonde girl tilted her head and knew the next answer.

"How did this happen? My mother had unique powers. Why? How?" Regina mused.

"I am sure that your father didn't know too. So, Cora IS a vampire too. She is my enemy."

"Vampire!? My mother!? How!?"

"The very same night, my parents and I died in the car accident. Cora was too. She turned into a vampire, and I did too. She is very much alive than you think."

"Where is she now?"

"I heard from my friends. Cora is in Italy. I believe."

"But everything was a lie. My father told me that she died and won't tell me what happened to her. I just wanted to know how she died."

"I understood. I think that Henry tried to protect you."

"I think I need some sleep. This is too much information." Regina muttered and rubbed her eyes. Emma nodded and helped her to walk back to her bedroom. The brunette girl sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. The blonde girl went to the wardrobe to retrieve the nightwear for Regina then strode back to her. She gave the t-shirt and shorts to the brunette girl. Regina gave her thanks and went into the bathroom to get changed. Emma got changed and walked out to the kitchen. The blonde girl sighed and opened the fridge then grabbed a blood fluid and ripped it.

* * *

Emma went into a vampire mode; her teeth grew the fangs and proceeded to suck the blood from the bag. She didn't hear Regina walking to her and continued to drink all blood then finished it. The blonde girl slowly turned around and realized that the brunette girl was there watching her drink blood.

Regina saw the fangs in the blonde girl's mouth and the blood smudged on the skin. She gasped and stepped back. Emma wiped her remaining blood drops on her skin then her fangs went back to normal. The blonde girl threw a blood bag in the trashcan and spoke lightly.

"I won't bite you. Don't worry. I'm friendly."

"Your fangs."

"Yes, I did show you my fangs. Yes, I'm vampire."

"I know, dear. But you are not like me."

"I was like you once but now, I am not. So, what are you doing?"

"I just came to get some water." Regina indicated the glass on the kitchen counter. Emma nodded and walked away. The brunette girl looked at her and grabbed the glass then got water in her cup and drank straight from it. The blonde girl went into her bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Regina finished drinking and walked back to the bedroom. She found the blonde girl lying down on the bed and waited. Emma looked down at her and patted the spot next to her. The brunette girl strode toward the bed and tucked her under the blanket.

"Good Night, Regina," Emma said.

"Good night, Emma," Regina replied back and turned her head to stare at the wall then finally went into a good slumber. She didn't realize that Emma was still staring at her for few minutes. The blonde girl finally fell asleep.

* * *

When the sunrise came up, Emma woke up, went to get a shower then dressed up in blue jeans with a blouse and black leather boots. She checked on the brunette girl who was still sleeping peaceful and decided to shake her shoulder. Regina felt something cold on her shoulder and woke up with several blinks. The brunette girl looked up at the blonde girl who was standing in front of her and heard Emma's voice.

"It's 6:30 am. You better go get a shower. A towel is inside the bathroom. I am going to cook breakfast for us. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs with cheese if you have," Regina spoke lightly.

"Yes, I have. Anything else?" The blonde girl nodded and mused.

"Do you have coffee?"

"I have tea but no coffee."

"Tea is fine. Thank you."

"No, problem." Emma nodded and left the bedroom. Regina stared at her and got up then strode into the bathroom. The brunette girl sighed, went into a shower and she finished with it then got dressed and left the bathroom to the kitchen. Regina found the blonde girl cooking her eggs and sat on the stool. Emma turned around to deliver the breakfast on the table and smiled at her. She walked to get tea for the brunette girl. Hearing Regina's tone, she took a glance at her and looked back at tea then walked back to the stool beside her. She put a cup of tea on the table and looked up at her.

"Thank you for breakfast. I appreciated it."

"No problem, Regina. Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell everyone at school. It would be suspicious if everyone knew my real identity. I don't want to give away as long as they would freak out about me." Regina shook her head and acknowledged her voice. Emma stared at her.

"No, Emma I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you. Also, can I trust you?"

"Of course, you can. Why?" Regina asked.

"Because I will go away frequently on nights. You would know when I miss school like I did last time. I am training the vampires back in Canada. Maybe it will be dangerous for this town. Another truth is I'm here to protect you all from the evil. Well, I'm considered as A Savior Vampire." Emma acknowledged her serious tone. Regina understood the situation.

"What do you mean by dangerous for this town?" The brunette girl was nervous about it and put her curiosity in her question. Emma sighed and sipped her tea then explained.

"Storybrooke is a dangerous town. I am here to check if someone enter this town and plan to kill the humans like you. No one knew it. I swear I promise you and I will protect the people if it's last thing that I do."

Regina nodded and sighed then ate her final piece of breakfast and drank the tea. The blonde girl nodded and cleaned it up then gestured her out to her car. They got in the car and drove away to Regina's house. The brunette girl got out and ran to her house then changed her clothes and went out again. Emma waited and checked on her phone then heard Regina opening the door. Regina got into the car and closed the door. Finally, they drove away to Storybrooke High School, parted their ways to the lockers and went to the Literature class.

* * *

Emma sat down in her front row seat, looked up at the teacher and paid attention. The brunette girl was taking a glimpse over the blonde girl and wondered why Emma was here and knew the answer from the cabin. Her best friend, Kathryn, who was whispering to her, startled her.

"Why are you with a deadly nerd, Emma this morning?"

"My car was broken this morning." Regina lied while paying attention to the literature class. The blonde girl knitted her brows and replied again.

"How come?"

"I don't know. It won't start. Pay attention."

"Whatever." Kathryn mused. Regina rolled her eyes and wrote the notes. The bell rang and the class was over. The students packed their things in the bag, and Emma left. The brunette girl looked up at the blonde girl's seat and frowned then left the classroom with Kathryn.

Emma walked to her locker, unlocked it and put her books away then closed her locker door. She took a glimpse in the hallways and waited until the bell rang in the hall. She finally went into the music room and locked it for the rest of the day. Regina was busy with her class all day and had a lunch break with Kathryn. They chatted about the soccer games. The brunette girl was worried about Emma and searched for her in the cafe. There was no luck to find Emma around. She realized that the blonde girl was in the music room for the rest of day. She mentally rolled her eyes and went to her last class with Kathryn.

Emma finally got out from the music room, went to her locker and grabbed her backpack then closed the locker door and strode out into the library. The school was over; Regina walked to her locker and put her homework in her bag. She closed the locker door, turned around to find Kathryn, who was waiting for her and spoke lightly.

"So, have fun on the practice."

"Thanks. I wonder if you come to watch my game tomorrow night?"

"I have to wait to see if my car is working adequately."

"Sure. Let me know. Ok bye!" Kathryn said. Regina nodded and waved happily then left the building and arrived at the library. She walked into the lobby and found Emma on the second floor. The brunette girl looked at her for a while. The blonde girl was focusing on her studies and didn't notice Regina staring at her.

Regina decided to walk to her and sit down next to her. She acknowledged her presence and put her backpack away on the chair. Emma looked up at her and smiled. The brunette girl spoke lightly as she was looking away at the people who were checking out their books.

"You were not there in lunch and music room."

"Oh, I was there in the music room during the lunch hour. But I left early to get here." Emma replied.

"No wonder. What are you doing?"

"I'm researching."

"About what?"

"You know."

"Oh, that thing." Regina was figuring it out about the vampire thing back in the cabin. She nodded and said. Emma was relieved that the brunette girl knew about it, went back to the research and sighed deeply.

"I hadn't been researching for the ages. You know, I was busy with my life. I think I couldn't say it more. So, aren't you supposed to be home?" The blonde girl acknowledged her serious tone.

"Yes, I was supposed to be home but I had no ride."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot that you rode with me this morning. Are you ready?"

"I think so, yes dear."

"Let's go," Emma replied while getting up to gather the books, backpack and walking to the checkout counter. Regina sighed, strode with her and waited. Until, the blonde girl received her books, put it away in her backpack and gestured her on their way to Emma's car. They got in the car in few minutes later and drove away to Regina's house in 10 minutes.

"Will you like to come in? I'm sure that my father don't mind." Regina asked.

"Thank you. I would love to." Emma nodded, parked and they got out of the car then walked to the front door. The brunette girl unlocked the door and went inside. The blonde girl strode inside and went with Regina in the kitchen. The brunette girl went to get her drinks for both of the ladies and walked out to the living room. Emma finally sat down, decided to text Neal to come over to Regina's house and drank the water. They went silent; the blonde girl made a decision to take her books out from the bag and continued to research it. Regina moved to work on her homework.

* * *

Several hours later, Mr. Mills arrived home, Regina went to hug him with a kiss on his cheek and spoke lightly.

"I invited Emma and she's here. Will you mind if she stays here for a sleepover?"

"No problem. I don't mind. How was your school?"

"It's good. I made an A plus on Literature class today." She lit up at her class and went excitedly. Mr. Mills laughed at his daughter's excited tone.

"That's wonderful. Where is Ms. Swan?" He nodded with a smile then continued.

"She is in living room."

"Ok, all right. Haven't you both eaten the dinner yet?" Mr. Mills asked with his raised eyebrows.

"No." Regina shook her head and said. He nodded, kissed her forehead and informed her that he went to the home office to work all night. She nodded and hugged him once again and released her hold then left to the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was making the notes on the particular vampires, figured it out in her time and had no answers. She sighed deeply. Until, the blonde girl finally closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. In her dreams, she remembered the day on her birthday with her parents. It went into a flashback.

_**Emma entered her dreams, walked to find herself in an eighteen years old girl laughing with her parents in the restaurant and watched the scene. In the building, teenager Emma smiled at her parents ate Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp and chatted with them. Adult Emma remembered the conversation with her parents and went happily. **_

"_**Mom, thank you for bringing me here. I loved it." **_

"_**Oh sweetie, you are welcome. I am glad that you are enjoying your time as the eighteen years old." Elizabeth Swan, a blonde woman in the 40s wearing the turtleneck sweater with a black slacks and leather boots. She was a beautiful woman in the universe with her generosity. She has been married to her husband, who was next to her and their daughter. He was the brunette man with a beard in the 40s and wore the flannel plaid with blue jeans and cowboy boots. His name was Chad Swan. **_

"_**You have been grown up to be a beautiful lady like your mother," Chad said while winking at his wife. Emma chuckled and clapped excitedly when she saw the birthday cake on their way. The parents looked at each other with smiles then looked away at their daughter. The waitress brought the cake on the table, lighted the candles '18' and sang the song with Emma's parents. **_

_**The blonde teenager smiled widely. She looked at her cake then took a glimpse away from her parents and closed her eyes to make a wish. Hearing her mom's voice, she opened her eyes and nodded. **_

"_**Blow the candles, honey." Emma finally blew the candles and smiled widely. They cheered with other people in the restaurant. The blonde girl laughed and went to get a small piece of the vanilla cake then ate it right away. **_

"_**Finally, you are now eighteen. We have a present for you. Do you want it?" Chad spoke lightly while Elizabeth gently rubbed her husband's back. Emma nodded eagerly. He laughed, pocketed out a small box and handed it to her. The blonde girl put the plate aside and reached the small box then opened it. It revealed the car key. Emma looked up at her parents who were smiling. **_

"_**You got me a car!"**_

"_**Yes, you have a car right now." **_

"_**What do you mean?" **_

_**Elizabeth smiled and indicated their car outside. Emma followed the gaze of point and saw the yellow VW bug then lit up at her new present. She got up, went to lunge her parents with a hug and kiss then continued. **_

"_**Thank you! Thank you! It's the best birthday ever!" Chad laughed, decided to pay their dinner and the ladies went out to the VW bug. He finished with his pay, strode out to the car and Emma was sitting backseat. Elizabeth smiled at her on the rearview and informed her that she would drive the car in the morning. The blonde girl nodded. Chad got in the car and smiled at the ladies. **_

_**The blonde woman drove away on their way to home. They laughed, chatted and enjoyed their time in the car. After few minutes later, they saw the black Mercedes wobbling on the road, and they screamed. Elizabeth didn't steer the wheel tightly; the black Mercedes crashed into the yellow VW bug in front. The windows were shattering in the small pieces, the VW yellow bug went flipping over backward and landed on the road upside down. The black Mercedes was spinning then flipping over on the road. **_

_**In the yellow VW bug, Elizabeth was dead with a big window crack in her heart and her blood was splattered on the driver's seat. Chad hit the window and went dead with his head split. It left Emma barely dead, her breaths was ragged and she tried to move but couldn't. The blonde girl swallowed her lump in her throat, felt her blood everywhere on her body and screamed. **_

"_**Mom! Mom!" **_

_**Adult Emma watched the scene of the car accident, looked away at the black Mercedes and waited. She was crying while she saw herself in the VW yellow bug and wished that she could keep her parents alive, but there was no way to save them. She took a glimpse away from the man, who was walking to the VW yellow bug and took the blonde girl with him. He laid her on the road and formed his fangs then bit her neck and sucked the blood. **_

_**The blonde girl was dying with less blood, barely moved and went into the man's embrace. They left the scene of the car accident. Emma saw a blur, looked at the man's face, and it went into a blur. Then she glanced away at the black Mercedes and saw the brunette woman who was barely staring at the window and got out of the car. The blonde girl closed her eyes, and her head fell into the man's hold. **_

_**In her presence, Emma stared at Cora Mills, who was barely standing, watching her teenage girl in the man's hold and caught a face of the man. It was Rumpelstiltskin, a kind man who saved her life from the death. She realized that she finally saw the truth behind her life before she became a vampire. All she could hear was her name from someone she was familiar. **_

* * *

"Emma! Emma! Wake up!"

In her thoughts, she was not sure that she was in her dreams or reality. She felt something shaking her shoulder, shot up in the couch and her breaths were ragging. Emma looked around in the living room and found out that she was in Regina's house then looked away at the window, it was in the dark. She felt sweat on her body even her hair. Hearing the brunette girl's voice, it awoke her and Emma looked away at her and saw Mr. Mills behind her.

"Emma, are you okay? You have a nightmare."

"No, it was a memory. But, it was a bad one."

"Yes dear, I heard you yelling your mom. Dad and I came here and saw you shaking. So, I wasn't sure if you have the seizure but we realized that it was your dream. So, if you like to talk about it then we will be glad to listen."

"I think that your dad would not like this one," Emma whispered in a soft tone when she leaned to her. Regina widened her eyes and knew it was a bad memory then looked away at her father who was standing there and had a concerned look. She looked back at the blonde girl and nodded then spoke in a neutral tone.

"Dad, will you sit down and I think it is hers to tell you a story. I think I know."

"Ok, honey. Emma, will you like to stay here for a night?" Mr. Mills asked the blonde girl while she was sitting on the couch opposite from the ladies. Emma nodded and gave thanks then looked away at the brunette girl and reached her hand to squeeze it. The blonde girl exhaled in the air and looked away at the portrait above the fireplace next to Mr. Mills then explained in her soft tone.

"It was on my eighteenth birthday. I was with my parents. We celebrated it together then we left on our way to home. In several minutes later, we crashed in a car accident. My parents died in front, and I was barely dead. The man was a kind, who was taking me out of the car, and I saw a brunette woman. It was your wife, Cora Mills. I realized when I was here last time and saw the picture of her. It gave me a flashback."

"Cora? The accident? But the police told me that she died in the fire at her work." Mr. Mills. The ladies exchanged the glances, looked away at the oldest man in a business suit and Regina was speaking in a confused tone.

"My mom died in the fire?"

"Yes, darling." He nodded. Emma looked down at the ground and spoke in a neutral tone. Regina heard it and looked away at her.

"No, Cora was not. Is it a black Mercedes with a Maine License – CMills?"

"Oh my god. It was my wife's car. How did you know?"

"Because I was barely alive and saw her alive. Well, she was barely standing and watching me and a man walking away." The blonde girl retorted.

"Tell me how did she survive in a car accident," Mr. Mills asked. Regina's breaths went ragged; the blonde girl rubbed her with a gentle touch and heard her breaths reducing to standard.

"Tell me if you believe in the supernatural?" Emma replied back at him with a blank glare. Regina looked away at him and waited. He looked back and forth at the ladies then hesitantly nodded. The blonde girl was relieved that Mr. Mills believed in a supernatural.

"Cora is a vampire, and she lives in Italy," Emma spoke gently.

"I think I need a whiskey." He widened his eyes and got up then mused and left the living room.

"Is anything else?" Regina asked while looking at her with her sympathy. Emma nodded and continued.

"I was barely alive and turned into a vampire from a man. I saw your mother who was staring at me with a blank look. I felt her energy. I finally left with a man."

"You know a man?"

"Yes, it was Rumpelstiltskin. He saved my life. I owe him a lot."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. He is my supervisor beside Ella. They are married. I hated him for it."

"Why hatred on him?"

"Because he didn't save my parents."

"It's not his fault. It was my mom's fault. Blame her. I didn't care if you did it. Trust me. I didn't like her as my mom, but I loved her." Regina said with a soft tone. Emma looked away at her and found a tear on the brunette girl's cheek then wiped her tear with her thumb. The brunette girl leaned on the gentle touch and caressed her hand on the blonde girl's hand for a while. The blonde girl smiled at her and informed her that they should go bed. Regina nodded and brought Emma to her room then gave her nightwear for her.

* * *

Emma left the bathroom and got changed then went back to Regina's bedroom and found the brunette girl leaning on the headboard and looking at the window. The moonlight reflected on the beauty of Regina and Emma felt like her breath was taking away from the actual self of beauty on the brunette girl. Regina looked away at her and extended her hand. The blonde girl walked to her and intertwined the hands together. The brunette girl patted the spot beside her and spoke lightly.

"Come sleep with me."

"Ok." Emma nodded, walked around on the side of the bed and finally tucked her under the blanket. Regina looked at her and gave a small smile. She smiled back. They stared at each other for a while. The brunette girl was not sure if she could ask Emma and her thoughts were drifting away. The blonde girl looked at her, found that Regina was drifting away and spoke lightly.

"Regina, you're drifting away. What's wrong?"

"Just a dream that I remembered from few nights ago."

"Tell me about it." Emma acknowledged her voice.

"You were there in a rusty old mansion. The photos burned in the flames. You looked stunning and adorable in your childhood. You were there in the gold room and played the piano. To be honest, you look older than you look today. You were singing to me. I believed it was The Everlasting Scar by Draconian."

Emma froze by hearing the song, stuttered her words and exhaled in the air. Regina knew that it was a song the blonde girl was familiar. Hearing the blonde girl's voice, it helped her to calm down and felt safe toward her.

"That song was my mom's favorite song. When I was a little child, my mom played piano and sang it to me. It was a beautiful song. But you just mentioned about a rusty old mansion. It was our house back in Texas. I remembered the gold room, and it was my favorite spot to play around in the room." Emma looked away at the ceiling and replied.

"I felt it was real. You know? I meant; I walked into your childhood and wondered how you lived in that house and heard the song. It reminded me of my mother's music. She played the piano and sang the similar song." Regina mused.

"Yeah. I think that you had my memories in your dreams, and I'm sure that we are bound somehow. I'm not sure about it, but I will ask Ella if you like it."

"Yes, please. Also, I would like to be there and hear Ella's explanation."

"No, it's fine that you can come."

"Thanks. I think we need to sleep."

"Yes, good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma." Regina smiled. The blonde girl nodded, turned away and fell asleep. The brunette girl stared at the back of the blonde hair and looked away at the ceiling. She didn't feel her tears on her cheeks and went to sleep.

* * *

In Regina's dream, it started with the graveyard; she was wearing a same black dress from other dream and walked the graves thoroughly. The brunette girl was feeling anxiety and didn't know where to go. The haunted song came alive as Regina got scared when she heard the music echoing through the graveyard. The fog came through; the figures walked through, and the brunette girl was squinting her eyes to see the figures in the close-up shot. She walked toward the figures and found out it was her mother in a red gown and another figure she couldn't figure it out.

Regina gasped when she saw her mother, looked away at other figure, in chains and realized that she saw the blonde curls with emerald eyes. The character gave a small smile and showed herself. The brunette girl widened her eyes and shouted.

"Emma!"

Cora gripped the blonde girl's neck, snarled into her ear and looked away at the brunette girl with a mischievous smile. Emma grunted when she felt a tight hold on her neck, struggled with her wrists which it has chains around her and stared at Regina for a while. The oldest brunette woman spoke to the blonde girl with a sneer.

"Sing!" Regina couldn't stand by watching the blonde girl struggling in the chains and wanted to help her to release the hold from her mother. She gave a little sob and shook her head. Emma swallowed a lump in a throat as she heard the song around the graveyard. The brunette girl wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at Emma with pledging eyes. The blonde girl blinked, her eyes went into a red iris and opened her mouth with a first verse in the sorrow tone.

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb, without a soul**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

The oldest brunette woman gripped tightly on the blonde girl's neck. Emma felt pain on her neck and grunted then continued to sing a weak song on the second verse. The brunette girl couldn't move at all and watched the blonde girl looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

_**Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**_

_**Wake me up inside, save me,**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**_

_**Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**_

Cora walked with Emma toward her; Regina stepped backward and hit something then looked away at the grave and held her mouth with her hand. She saw the name of the tombstone. It was the blonde girl's name, Emma Rosaline Swan. The brunette girl looked away at her mother and Emma, shook her head and whimpered. The blonde girl arched her back; her head was throwing back and sang in a loud voice in the third verse. It was haunting Regina once more.

_**Before I come undone, save me**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life**_

Emma looked down at her, sneered in a growl tone and grew fangs. Her red iris started to glow. The brunette girl looked away at her mother, who was laughing menace and pushed her away to the ground then held Emma in her embrace. The blonde girl struggled to get out of the hold but felt a warmth. Regina closed her eyes, tightened her grip around the blonde girl's neck and whispered in her ear.

"Please come back to me, Emma. I need you."

Cora got up, walked to Regina and gripped the brunette locks hard then pulled Regina away from the hold. Emma growled at the oldest brunette girl, broke the chains and tugged Regina back with her strength then put the brunette girl behind her back. The oldest brunette woman growled at the blonde girl and clasped her neck into a chokehold. The song was echoing inside Regina's ears, she closed her ears with her hands and whimpered. Emma gripped Cora's wrists off, pushed her away again and felt the lyrics coming out from her mouth. It was on the fourth verse.

_**Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**_

_**Wake me up inside, save me,**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**_

_**Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**_

_**Before I come undone, save me**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

The brunette girl went over Emma, tightened her hold once again, pulled them away and tugged her to run away. They dashed in rage; the blonde girl decided to carry Regina in her arms. The brunette girl leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. Emma ran in 2 minutes flat to arrive in the woods. The blonde girl started to sing again in the fifth verse, and Regina closed her eyes.

_**Bring me to life, I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside, bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

They finally hid away from Cora, kept them silent and embraced together in a tight hold. Regina whispered in the blonde girl's ear. Emma nodded, her red iris went back to emerald eyes and looked away at the brunette girl. The brunette girl lit up when she saw her Emma and went lunging after her. They swayed a little in their embrace. The blonde girl sighed and went to sing in the sixth verse. It was in a sorrowful tone.

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**I've got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something wrong, bring me to life**_

Cora appeared in front of them, laughed and gripped the ladies' arm then walked with them to the graveyard. Emma struggled to fight, but she failed. Regina hit her mother with her fist on the oldest brunette woman's hold. Cora sneered at the brunette girl who wasn't looking at her mom and whimpered. The blonde girl widened her eyes, saw the gravediggers near the tombs and looked away at Regina, who was crying. Emma heard the gravediggers singing on the seventh verse. It was in a bitter tone.

_**Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**_

_**Wake me up inside, save me,**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**_

_**Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**_

_**Before I come undone, save me**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Lastly, Cora threw Emma into the hole; the blonde girl fell in the casket, and it closed on her. Regina shouted her name and struggled to get out from her mother's hold, but she was taking away from Emma's tomb. The oldest brunette woman stopped by Regina's grave, looked away at her and sang the last verse. The brunette girl felt her body turn around and blinked several times. It was the song whispering in her ears. She shook her head, whimpered and cried.

_**Bring me to life, I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life**_

When the graveyard vanished with her, and Cora was fading away with an eerie look. The brunette girl screamed and felt a shove on her chest then fell into the hole. She saw the gravediggers throwing the dirt on her and looked around the area then found out that she was buried alive. After several minutes later, Regina shot up in her bed, her breaths went rapidly, and it woke Emma up. The blonde girl turned her body, looked at her and spoke lightly.

"Are you okay?" Regina shook her head and went crying. Emma shot up in the bed and reached the brunette girl's body into her embrace. The brunette girl leaned her head on the blonde girl's chest and went sobbing. Emma swayed them a little bit and whispered 'Everything will be okay.' Regina nodded and tightened her hold around the blonde girl's waist.

Ten minutes later, they stopped swaying in their embrace; Emma held her until they laid their backs on the bed, and the blonde girl wrapped Regina in her arms. The brunette girl leaned her head on Emma's chest. Finally, they fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

For Emma, she knew that Regina had a nightmare and felt the danger in the town. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew in her guts. The blonde girl needed to save Regina in her arms. She was still awake in her sleep. But she heard an echo in her ear, woke up and looked away from the window. All she saw was the cloudy and thunder. Emma realized that the danger is coming. In her unique powers, it was tingling and blasting in her body.

_**Evil is coming. Most for Emma. **_

* * *

**A/N: Next Song: My Immortal by Evanscence.  
**

**Please review. **


	7. My Immortal

**A/N: This is a short chapter for now. I've been working on the outlines for other stories that it haven't been completed. So, let me have some patience to write the outline. My writer's block is still here to attack my thinking. **

**Enjoy it. **

**Song: My Immortal by Evanscence. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Immortal **

Several days later, Emma felt tingly lately while she was in classes and didn't pay attention to her teachers and her newfound friend, Regina. She went at her odds, walked in the hallways and ignored the calls from the brunette girl that she befriended. After her science class, the blonde girl finally left on her way to the cabin and found Ella, Neal, and Rumpelstiltskin. Emma spoke lightly while she was standing in front of them with her worries.

"What are you doing?"

"We have an issue." Neal retorted.

"Yes dearie, we do." Rumpelstiltskin.

"Nice to see you, old man." The blonde girl snarled back. Ella rolled her eyes and acknowledged her presence.

"Cora Mills is here in Storybrooke. I need you to get Regina and Henry with you. Go get them before she catch them."

"What!?" Emma yelled. Other winced at the blonde girl's tone and waited. The blonde girl vanished in 2 seconds flat to arrive at Regina's house and knocked on the door. Emma didn't realize that Neal was with her all times. She waited to see if they are there until Mr. Mills opened the door and went relieved then panicked about Regina's well-being.

"Is Regina here?"

"Yes, she is in living room. Want me to get her?"

"No. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on." Mr. Mills nodded and gestured her to come in the foyer then closed the door and nodded to the living room. Emma looked away at the brunette girl who was watching television and back to Mr. Mills then continued with her concerned tone.

"I need you to come with me and sit there beside your daughter. I think that you guys need to know what's going on here in Storybrooke. I am sure that you are the mayor after all."

"Ok, let's go."

They strode into the living room, and Mr. Mills sat down beside his daughter then reached the remote to turn the television off. Regina glared at her father then looked up at the blonde girl who was standing in front of them and gaped in shock. The brunette girl shot up from the couch and lunged at her in a tight hug. Emma was surprised that she got a tight hug from her and looked away at him with a questioning look.

"Regina has been loner since you had been busy with your days." He answered. The blonde girl softened her looks and squeezed her waist lightly then kissed on the brunette girl's forehead. They released in few minutes later and Emma let Regina sit down beside her father then continued with her serious tone.

"I have a bad news for you both."

"What is it?" Regina mused. Mr. Mills felt worried.

"I have a task to do with you both and I have to take you guys out of this town."

"What's wrong, Emma?" The oldest man asked with his neutral tone. The blonde girl looked away at the window and spoke again in a worried tone.

"Cora Mills is in town. I believed that my supervisors told me that she came by searching for you both. I am sure that she has been coming to plan everything to kill you both in her bloody hands."

"My mother is here? How?!" Regina replied back. Others winced at her tone, and Emma sighed deeply. She stared at the brunette girl and walked toward her then crouched in front of her.

"Remember I told you about my unique powers?"

"Yes dear, I remember." The brunette girl frowned.

"I felt something was coming, and it would be worst than I expect it to be. But I want you both to be safe in my hands at once. I won't let you out of my sight at all. I have a good team who can protect you both. Let's halt our conversation for other time." Emma spoke in a non-committed tone while getting up. Mr. Mills knew that sound and nodded. Regina looked away at her father and whimpered.

"It's ok. I trust Emma on this one. Let's go with her. Before I go, how can you get us out of here?"

"Easy. Meet Neal, my best friend." Emma beckoned the brunette man from the doorway behind The Mills family. He walked around the couch and bowed out then spoke lightly.

"My name is Neal Cassidy. I'm here to protect Mr. Mills. As our supervisors told us to do it on our tasks."

"Also, I am here to protect your daughter at no price." The blonde girl said. Regina lit up at her savior and nodded then went back to her bedroom to get changed. Emma knew that she had to get changed before they left in no time. Mr. Mills raised his eyebrows, nodded and went to his bedroom. The blonde girl gestured Neal to watch over him. He nodded and left to find Mr. Mills. Regina finally came back from her bedroom and had her 50L Black Duffel Backpack consisted of her clothes and necessaries. The brunette girl wore her blue jeans, leather boots and black zipped hoodie with a white t-shirt. She tightened her hair in the ponytail.

Mr. Mills brought his small duffel bag with him and tugged Neal out from the bedroom to meet the ladies in the living room. Regina and his father embraced with kisses and hug then squeezed their hands and looked away at their protectors. Emma nodded at Mr. Mills and looked away at Neal and continued.

"Please be careful and keep Mr. Mills safe. See you back there."

"Ok, you ladies too." Neal raised his eyebrows at Regina and winked at her. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and extended her hand to the brunette girl. They finally held their hands and walked out in the front door. Regina looked back to her father and mouthed, 'I love you, dad.' Mr. Mills nodded and held his hand for Neal to hold it tightly. The blonde girl tugged Regina to embrace her in her arms and whispered in her ear, 'close your eyes and you won't get dizzy.' The brunette girl nodded and went to tighten her hold around on Emma's neck then felt the blonde girl's arms wrapping around her waist tightly. Finally, they vanished in two seconds flat to be in haven away from Storybrooke but mostly from Cora. Neal and Mr. Mills did the same thing but not embracing each other.

* * *

Regina tightened her hold around the blonde girl's neck, felt her hair in the wind and wondered her dad is okay. In her thoughts, she felt comfortable in Emma's embrace, and it reminded her like the home she can belong. Emma felt her emotions and knew she needed it. The blonde girl kept going thoroughly the woods, knew that they were out from Storybrooke and went relieved that she heard Ella's voice calling her.

"Emma! Come here!"

Emma finally arrived in Vancouver, Canada, stopped running and tapped on the brunette girl's shoulder then continued in her ear.

"We're safe. Open your eyes. Please meet Ella, my supervisor like you saw her last time."

Regina opened her eyes, blinked around herself and found that she was in a contemporary and glass mansion. She looked away at the redhead woman, studied on her face and nodded. Ella smiled, met the ladies and spoke lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Regina Mills. Emma told me about you. So, welcome to Emma's mansion. I think you need some rest since Emma had to get her strength back from vanishing from the small town. Do you mind to follow Emma to your bedroom?"

"Yes, thank you, Ella." The brunette girl smiled and looked away at Emma, who was standing and smiling at them. The blonde girl nodded at Ella and extended her hand for Regina to reach it then led them to their bedroom. They walked into the hallway from the foyer; Regina looked up at the medals and awards on the billiard pool size in 50 x 100; the brunette girl was impressive with Emma's accomplishments in her years. Emma squeezed her hand, led in another hallway full of the photos of her childhood and finally reached their bedroom.

* * *

The brunette girl was in awe when she took a look at Emma's mansion, looked away at the photos of the blonde girl's childhood and remembered that dream she had few days ago. She moved to find Emma in their bedroom, entered and absorbed the look around in the bedroom.

In the bedroom, the two walls were the dark mahogany wooden panels and another wall was the light gray. The glass windows were in front of the view from the platform bed. The lights were inbuilt in the ceiling. The nightstands were on the side of the black platform bed with thick mattress. The comforters were the dark blue and black in stripes. The closets were in the built in the wall. It was cozy and rustic at the same time.

Hearing Emma's voice, Regina looked away at her from the glass windows and tilted her head.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, it is beautiful. Ella told me that you were living here."

"To Ella's information, yes I'm living here for my retreat times. I heard Mr. Mills is arriving in few minutes. Due of my hearing." The blonde girl spoke lightly. The brunette girl lit up at her daddy's arrival and looked away at the glass windows then strode to them. The view was astonishing, and they could see the beautiful woods and lake in their sight.

* * *

Emma smiled, heard Neal and Mr. Mills on foot to her bedroom and popped her head out from the door then beckoned them to their room. Regina was in her deep thoughts while she was looking at the lake out of her bedroom with Emma. The brunette man nodded at the blonde girl who was smiling at them. Mr. Mills walked inside and found his daughter standing in front of the glass windows then spoke in a light mood.

"Regina?"

The brunette girl whisked to look away at her dad and lit up then ran to hug him in a tight hold. Emma held her sympathy and held her tears in her eyes. The oldest man smiled, squeezed her in a tight grip and kissed her forehead. Regina looked up at him and gave a kiss on the cheek. They finally released their hold and Mr. Mills informed Emma to lead him to the bedroom. The blonde girl nodded, looked at the brunette girl, continued in a soft tone.

"Regina, you need to get a rest. I will be right back."

"Ok," Regina said, walked back to the bed and took her boots off then she finally laid down on the soft bed. Her head was on the pillow, and it made her feel sleepy then she fell asleep in few seconds later. Emma and Mr. Mills finally strode out from her bedroom and led him to next bedroom. The design in the bedroom was same to her room, but the colors were different. It was the oak wooden panels and the red walls. She gestured him to enter inside and spoke lightly.

"We will have breakfast at 8 am. So, it will be delivered in the dining room. Please feel free to explore thoroughly in my Adobe. Enjoy your stay. I promise you that this place has security guards on 24/7. No worries, you and your daughter are in safe hands. No one finds here at all. I protected this house with my blood magic. No one entered here except Ella; Neal and Rumpelstiltskin included me. So good night, Mr. Mills."

"Good to know. Thank you for letting us stay in your beautiful home."

"You are welcome." Emma nodded and closed the bedroom door then flicked her wrist for the blood magic. She strode back to her room, closed the door behind her and walked to the bathroom for changing her clothes. The blonde girl walked out from the bedroom, looked at Regina, who was in peaceful sleep and grabbed the remote to click on the window blinds to close on the glass windows. It went dark in the bedroom, and she snapped her fingers to dim the lights from the ceiling. Emma crawled on the bed, lying on the mattress and looked at the brunette girl for a while. She scooted closer, rested her left arm around Regina's waist and whispered, 'good night.' Emma finally fell asleep.

For Regina, she was pretending to sleep but still awake at the noises around in her bedroom. The brunette girl felt Emma's arm on her waist, smiled at her gesture and opened her eyes to look away at the blonde girl. After hearing her good night, Regina shifted her position to face her and studied on the blonde girl's face with her index finger to caress the touch. She scooted closer, rested her head on the blonde girl's chest and whispered, 'good night Emma.' She missed Emma's smile on her face and fell asleep.

* * *

In the brunette girl's dream, Regina was in the hallway, in her black dress and walking. She heard the water running from the bathroom; strode to the door and looked away at the ends of the hallways. The lights were flicking, and the music started to get loud in the hallway. It echoed in her ears. The brunette girl was not sure that she felt that way when she had these dreams and opened the bathroom door. She looked around in the room, found the red paint on the walls and looked down on the wet floor. The first verse of the song, My Immortal seemed familiar to her, and she remembered the song when she was a young girl.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Regina was feeling afraid of the voice in the hallway, turned around to see the door slam and jumped in a scaredy-cat when she heard the similar voice behind her. She looked away at the blonde girl in the bathtub, the water flooding, and the brunette girl looked away at the faucet then went to turn it off. She looked away at the blonde girl with emerald eyes in the tub, shook her shoulder to wake her up and found out that it was Emma. She yelled.

"Emma! Wake up."

The blonde girl looked up at the brunette girl with her tears and opened her mouth to sing the second verse and tilted her head to look away at the door. The brunette girl felt her stomach upside down, walked backward to the sink and gripped her fingers to bend on the counter. It was getting loud in the bathroom.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Emma stared back at Regina, held a razor blade and put it on her forearm then cut it. The brunette girl was crying while she watched Emma cutting her forearm and saw the blood coming out. The blonde girl smiled at her and felt no pain. The pool of blood was dropping in the water, and the flood turned to be dark red. The razor blade was drifting away, and her forearm was still bleeding. The third verse came out of the blonde girl's mouth, and it was getting worse.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Regina looked away in the mirror and found the towels from the rack then grabbed it and went to wrap the blonde girl's bleeding forearm. She looked up at Emma, who was in deep thoughts and pressed on the forearm. The bleed finally stopped, and Regina shook her shoulder and whispered.

"Emma? Are you there?"

Emma looked confused, reached her free hand to touch on the brunette girl's hand and squeezed her with a soft touch. She finally nodded and looked away at the door. Regina looked away at the door and found out that it was banging with no noise then looked back to Emma who was whimpering. For the brunette girl, she heard the fourth verse coming out from the door.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

The blonde girl pulled Regina in the bathtub, went to hug her tightly and closed her eyes. The brunette girl wrapped her arms around Emma in a tight hold and looked away at the banging door. She felt nauseous when the fifth verse came out from the blonde girl's mouth. Regina finally closed her eyes and felt wet on her dress in the bathtub.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Regina swayed a little while she was holding the blonde girl and reached her hands on the blonde locks to pull her head back then stared at the emerald eyes and continued.

"It is okay. I'm here."

Emma nodded, rested her head on the brunette girl's shoulder and tightened her hold around on her waist. Regina let her tears out dripping on her cheek and looked at the dark red water on the floor. The lights kept flickering above their heads. The sixth verse came out from the banging door.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

The brunette girl closed her eyes and remembered that song from her mother's music room. It was haunting her since she was a young child. She knew the lyrics and swayed a little in their embrace. Emma closed her mouth and waited until the banging stopped. It went silent for a while. Regina looked away at the door and went relieved, but she heard the seventh verse coming out from her mouth. The blonde girl pulled her head to stare at her.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_

They were surprised that Regina could sing that song. The echoes finally stopped, and the dark red water dried up on the floor. Emma's figure started to vanish in the brunette girl's hold. The lights stopped flickering and turned on. Regina looked away around in the bathroom, found out that it was back to normal and looked away at the blonde girl who was fading away. The brunette girl started to sing the last verse as she watched Emma gone and wrapped herself in her arms in the bathtub.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**You still have all of me, me, me**_

Regina finally cried, whimpered and closed her eyes. She was alone in the bathtub, and no one has embraced her like she has Emma in her arms. Everything stopped, and she was in her silent time while she was looking away at the door. She got up and got out from the bathtub. Her dress was still wet, she reached the knob to open the door and entered the hallway. The brunette girl looked away at the ends of the hallway and found out that it was burning in the flames. She finally escaped away from the bathroom to reach the foyer. Regina looked away at the figure who was standing in front of her. It was her mother. She whimpered and finally escaped again. Until, her breaths got ragged, and she looked around in the woods. She realized that she finally got out from the burned house. The brunette girl looked up at the black sky and found the black flakes falling on her face. The she heard the similar voice in her ear and looked away at the empty road.

"Regina! Regina!"

She walked over the road and started to run toward the calling. Until, she fell in the hole and looked up at the black sky then she finally closed her eyes. The brunette girl felt something shaking on her shoulder and shot up in the bed.

* * *

Finally, she woke up in a nightmare, her breaths got ragging and looked around in the bedroom. Regina was relieved at first and looked away at Emma, who was standing beside her. She heard her voice in a concerned tone.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have a bad dream."

"Yes, it was different." The brunette girl spoke in uncomfortable tone. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed on Regina's back then continued.

"What about it? If you mind talking about it?"

"No, it is not now. Later. So what time is it?" Regina shook her head and replied.

"It is 8 am, it is breakfast time," Emma said with a nod. Regina nodded and got up then walked away to the bathroom. The blonde girl knew that the brunette girl needed a comfort from her and waited. The brunette girl strode out from the bathroom and walked along with her to the dining hall. They met Mr. Mills, Neal, Ella, and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Hello, my name is Rumpelstiltskin Gold. Welcome back." The old man in a business suit sat down in the black chair with his cane in his hands. Ella smiled at both ladies when they finally arrived. Mr. Mills sipped his tea and focused on them. Neal went to dug his breakfast as usual. Emma pulled out the chair for Regina. The brunette girl nodded in her greetings to everyone and finally sat down on the chair. Emma got her seat beside her and sat down to eat her breakfast. Regina looked away at her father who was talking to Ella about the Storybrooke update. The brunette girl was disorienting at first but continued to eat her breakfast in silence. The four vampires felt Regina's emotions and knew right away but won't disturb her breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Next Song: Under The Influence by Comsat Angel.  
**

**Please review. **


	8. Under The Influence

**A/N: Song: Under the Influence by Comsat Angel. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under The Influence **

After the breakfast, Regina and her father walked outside to the back porch and sat down with a beautiful view of the lake. They held their mugs in their hands, and the brunette girl was worrying about her home, Kathryn and everything she lived in her mysterious ways without her mother in her life. For one thing, she couldn't stand whom to reach her in her life was her falsely dead mother, Cora Mills. No goodbyes kisses, no fake hugs, small conversations between two girls and a lot of dull memories of her mother that Regina lived with her for few years before the car accident.

Even, though, Henry Mills was her father but he couldn't protect a truth from his daughter. He kept wondering how Regina survived without a mother around in her life but went to have many regrets about a lie of her mother's death. He owed a lot of respect to his daughter though he still regretted to have his marriage with a falsely accused wife. It went into a deathly sin for both of parents who blamed themselves to not tell a truth to Regina. In his mind, Henry knew that he was not the one who kept a secret away from his daughter and felt that Regina could find a truth in any ways that she had in her whole life.

One thing is that Regina didn't know about herself, she was a powerful one to behold the powers above the supernatural and nature. But, several people knew Regina's prophecy; the brunette girl was a powerful sorceress with many abilities to win them over in her control. There were several people who knew Regina was Rumpelstiltskin, Ella, Henry, and Emma. Yes, Emma Rosalie Swan knew Regina's prophecy. If Regina dies with no powers, she could be reborn with the different supernatural and her abilities would be same. For example, the brunette girl died from the magic war then Emma would bite her to turn her into a vampire.

But, Regina would be a vampire, AND she is more powerful than her mother. The big problem is that the brunette girl didn't know that she is half-witch in her whole life. No one told her. Only Emma, Rumpelstiltskin, Ella knew her identity before Regina was born in Cora Mills's womb on the day. They watched the brunette girl growing up with Henry Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke.

For Emma, she had no knowledge about The Mills family before the car accident with her parents. After turning into a vampire, she watched Cora on the track and found out that she found a perfect candidate for her side to beat the powerful witch-vampire. All the blonde woman did was watching Regina in her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma, Ella, Neal, and Rumpelstiltskin discussed in the training camp for Regina to discover what she have in her abilities and be resourceful to them if they need her to fight against Cora Mills. The blonde girl looked away at Regina and spoke lightly.

"Rumpel, do you think that Regina could do it alone to beat her mother?"

"Dearie, I believed that her prophecy was to kill her. If she couldn't do it, then it would be you."

"He's right. It would get ugly and dangerous if Regina didn't survive in the bloody war." Neal said. Ella fidgeted her thumbs and analyzed on the blonde girl's looks then spoke in a neutral tone.

"I know that you are concerned about Regina. She would be fine."

"Do you think that Regina knew that she is a half-witch?" Emma retorted while tapping her fingers on the table.

"Oh no. I can tell by Mr. Mills' look few hours ago while on our breakfast. He didn't tell her about that one, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin watched the Mills family on the back porch and sipped his tea. Ella and Neal looked at each other and discovered that they felt sorry for Mr. Mills to tell everything then looked away at Emma, who was growling.

"I felt something's coming toward us. Neal, check outside. Ella, get Mr. Mills and Regina inside and protect them. Rumpel, tell me who it is." The blonde girl commanded while getting up and started to walk toward the front door. Others went on the alert, and the redhead woman ran to get The Mills inside then stayed with them in the living room.

Rumpelstiltskin limped on the way to reach the front door and looked away at Emma, who was glowing the red in her eyes. Neal ran into the backyard to check out until he spotted the werewolves and strode back to the front door. Emma and Rumpelstiltskin looked away at the brunette man, who was breathing rapidly and spoke lightly.

"It was the werewolves."

"What did they look like?" Emma commanded.

"The brown ones and gray ones," Neal said.

"It's Ruby Lucas and her family," Rumpelstiltskin informed the blonde woman and held a doorknob then waited. Emma nodded at him and mouthed, 'open it'. He went to open the door and found Ruby standing in a red cloak with the basket of the muffins.

"Hello, Rumpelstiltskin and Neal." She smiled at them then looked away at the blonde woman and spoke again.

"You are supposed to be Emma Swan. The infamous vampire. I'm Ruby, pleased to meet you."

"Welcome dearie, do you mind that you inform your wolves to change the forms and feel free to secure the house for us? We have two special guests in Emma's living room." Rumpelstiltskin said. Ruby nodded and turned away to yell at her wolves then informed them to do freely as the security guards in 48 hours. The brunette woman in a red cloak impressed the blonde girl. Neal smiled.

Ruby came in, strode away with them to the living room and found The Mills in the lounge. The tallest brunette looked away at Ella and curtseyed then spoke lightly.

"Your knightly, I'm honored to be here under your command."

"You may rise, my pet." Ella murmured. Ruby got up and looked away at the brunette girl then spoke lightly.

"You must be Regina Mills. You are beautiful. Oh well. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ruby Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lucas," Regina spoke in a worried tone. Emma smirked. The tallest brunette woman nodded and looked away at the old man then sighed deeply. Henry gulped and spoke lightly.

"Hello, Ruby. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Henry. I'm sorry about your marriage. By the way, Granny Lucas said hello."

"Oh is she here?" The oldest man asked with a smile. Regina couldn't put anything on her father's friendship with Ruby Lucas.

"No. She is training the werewolves back in the camp." The tallest brunette woman shook her head and spoke in an amused tone.

"What!? Werewolves!?" Regina yelled. Emma glared at her, and the brunette girl went silent. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and looked away at Ella, who was shaking her head at him. Neal was quiet. Ruby laughed and replied back.

"Yes, werewolves. I'm one of them. I'm an alpha of Red. Don't worry, I'm a good friend with Rumpelstiltskin. Ella is my grandmother's sister. I think that one of them hasn't yet told you about their plans. By the way, I have a great hearing quality."

"I think that it's enough of the conversation. Mr. Mills, would you have a privacy with your daughter and I in the office for a moment?" Emma asked. Mr. Mills froze and hesitantly nodded. Regina knitted her brows at the blonde girl and followed her out to the home office. Rumpelstiltskin gestured Ruby back to the back porch and explained right away with his plan. Ella and Neal went into the kitchen and cooked the lunch for everyone.

* * *

In the office, Emma walked around her desk and sat in the leather chair then gestured the Mills to sit down in the leather chairs in front of her desk. She flicked her wrist to close the door and snapped her fingers to silence the office so everyone couldn't hear their conversation in a room. Then, the blonde girl intertwined her hands in a tight hold and sighed deeply. Mr. Mills swallowed a lump in his throat and took a glance at his daughter who was fidgeting her thumbs. Hearing Emma's voice in a serious tone, Regina tensed up and stared into the emerald eyes of the blonde girl in front of her. Mr. Mills exhaled in the air while he was listening to the blonde girl's voice.

"Mr. Mills, I believe that you have something to tell your daughter. By the way, I silenced the office so everyone couldn't hear our conversation outside. Regina, if I were you, I would be calm right away. It would be overwhelmed at the first to absorb the words from your father. I wanted you to know that I'm here to protect you no matter. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Regina nodded and said. Mr. Mills exhaled in the air while he was looking away at his daughter, and his palms were sweating. Emma cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Now, you can tell her from the beginning to the end. No miss. You may start by now."

"Ok, Regina. I know you are scared to know what's going on with you." Mr. Mills said. Regina knitted her brows and looked away at the blonde girl who was staring at her father with sympathy then looked back at him.

"Don't freak out, Regina. Your father and I are here for you no matter what. Please promise me." Emma said.

"Ok, I promise." The brunette girl hesitantly said. Mr. Mills looked away at the blonde girl who was studying on Regina's face then gulped in a nervous state and looked away at his daughter.

"I kept a truth away from you since you were born from your mother. It's been a long time to keep it a secret. Only Emma and I knew that secret as well. I'm not sure how she knew about this one."

"I knew because I observed on you since you were born in your mother's arms for the first time. I felt something to draw me to you in a connection. That's why we are bounded in your dreams. I'm not sure, but I would bring Ella to explain why the dreams you had me in yours. After this conversation, you and I will have a conversation with her." The blonde girl murmured. Regina nodded and looked away at her father with her curiosity.

"Regina, you are an enchantress. Well, half-witch." The oldest man retorted. The brunette girl widened her eyes and went dumbfounded. Emma bit her lip while she was watching Regina's reaction for few minutes. Mr. Mills looked down at the ground and spoke again in a soft tone.

"You are a witch from your mother's side. I only knew her story, but she is a sorceress and has been practicing the witchcraft for the years. No one knew her history."

"How long did Cora studied on the witchcraft?" Emma asked.

"Long time before Regina was born and our marriage." The oldest man replied back. Regina looked back and forth at her father and the blonde girl with her curiosity. In her silence, she was overwhelmed that she was a half witch from her mother's side and wondered why the truth harmed her much since she didn't know about herself. Until, Regina cleared her throat to interrupt the conversation between Emma and her father then spoke lightly.

"I'm a witch. So, why didn't Mom tell me a truth?"

"I think it is a part of her protection, I assume." The oldest man said with a shrug. Emma knitted her brows and looked away at the wall then wondered why Cora won't tell her daughter that she is a witch and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Mr. Mills, haven't you talked to your wife about the witchcraft or Regina's powers or something related to that situation?"

"I believed it was not. Why?" Mr. Mills knitted his brows at Emma and asked.

"Because Regina didn't know that she is a witch, and it's not part of the protection. I think that Cora was afraid that she would beat her mother in the battle with her powers." Emma indicated her points of her defenses and murmured in a neutral tone.

"Really? I have powers?" Regina stuttered her words. Emma nodded at her with a small smile then acknowledged her presence.

"Yes, Regina. You are requested to have a manual training with Rumpelstiltskin today from now on until you are ready."

"Rumpelstiltskin? He is a vampire." Mr. Mills exclaimed.

"He is a sorcerer before he turned into a vampire. You may let him tell you both about his story. He is powerful. He helps me out with my magic. I had no magic before I turned into a vampire. He was the only one who knew my abilities before I identify these skills."

"Like speed," Regina spoke.

"Yes and others." The blonde girl retorted. Mr. Mills surprised himself when he heard about Rumpelstiltskin's story and nodded. The brunette girl sighed and fidgeted her hands while she was looking at the blonde girl then went with her thoughts in her mind. She had many questions, but she was sure that she had unanswered issues and decided to calm herself before Emma invited Rumpelstiltskin to train her with magic in the back porch. Mr. Mills decided to end the conversation and decided to hold it on other time.

* * *

"Dearie, time's up. Regina and Emma, you may come to follow me to the back porch and start the training. So, Emma is your supervisor from now on because she is protecting you no matter what. I think that you would have a long conversation with your father, Emma and Ella about your life as a sorceress." Rumpelstiltskin opened the doors and limped on the way to them then spoke lightly. The blonde girl looked away at him then nodded and walked away to the back porch. Regina hesitantly stood up and looked away at her father who was in deep thoughts then strode away with her training coach. Ella came in with a tray of tea and smiled at the brunette girl then went to sit down next to Mr. Mills.

Rumpelstiltskin walked away to the back porch; Regina followed him along until she reached the patio deck and looked away at the blonde girl who was in the conversation with Ruby, an alpha of the werewolves. She wondered how Emma knew about her life and decided to hold it until later, she would have a private conversation with the blonde girl in their shared bedroom. She sighed and looked away at her mentor who was searching for the methods to help her out with magic.

Rumpelstiltskin tested on the brunette girl's magical abilities and spoke with Emma, who was paying attention to every test that he provided Regina to take it. Ruby practiced her defenses with her team of werewolves in the open field near the lake. Mr. Mills and Ella were standing outside and watched the brunette girl growing tired of the test. Neal was there to supervise the werewolves and vampires at the camp. Emma tilted her head and stared at Regina's purple magic glowing to blast out with Rumpelstiltskin and spoke lightly.

"Rumpel, try to tap into Regina's magic and let her do it."

"What!? It's dangerous!"

"No. It's not dangerous. I tried it before on my own. It would be not harmful to her. I promise you. Do it." Emma sneered at him, and Rumpelstiltskin looked away at the brunette girl who was focusing on the levitating spell to lift the bucket of water then nodded at her. The blonde girl nodded and gestured him to tell her. He sighed and limped over to Regina's spot. Ella narrowed at the blonde girl who was staring at her back with a silence of nod. Mr. Mills went worried and looked away at the redhead woman beside him.

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin arrived to meet the brunette girl in the magic training and sighed. Regina was concentrating on her magic to levitate the bucket of the water until she finally dropped it in the pool. She groaned and dropped her hands in the air then looked away at her mentor. He smiled at her and spoke lightly.

"Now, you will practice it with Emma once you get up with her in the morning. Don't worry. She is good at that area. So, I was requested to teach you about tapping your magic with me. Don't worry; it won't hurt you at all. I promise you."

"Ok. What can I do?"

"Just focus on emotions you feel through your magic. Magic is Emotion." Rumpelstiltskin explained right away with a serious look. Regina nodded and went into a concentration of her magic. She closed her eyes and remembered to use her emotions through the feelings. But the problem is she didn't know how to express her feelings. She was getting used to shut herself away from everyone since her mother falsely died.

Emma stared at Regina and found herself in a similar place she was formerly learning from her mentor, Rumpelstiltskin. She strode to them and spoke in a light tone.

"Regina, you didn't focus on your feelings. I can tell by my observations. Try to feel something positive. Focus on the positive. It could help you with tapping your magic." The brunette girl nodded and exhaled in the air. Rumpelstiltskin was surprised that Emma knew about emotions and went impressed with her explanation to Regina then looked away at the brunette girl.

Regina closed her eyes and remembered her happy days with her daddy at the mansion then gave a smile on her face. It finally glowed in the purple magic, and it went in a blast to tap into Rumpelstiltskin's red magic. Ella and Mr. Mills went slack-jawed when they saw the magic out of their hands. Emma smiled at the brunette girl who was in her concentrations until she flicked her wrist to stop the magic. Rumpel fell on the ground and stared at the brunette girl then looked away at the blonde girl who was smiling.

Regina was breathing hard when she finished her magic training, looked away at Emma and felt sweating from her forehead. The blonde girl walked to her and looked away at the old man who was on the ground with his cane to get up then spoke in a neutral tone.

"Rumpel, I think it is enough for magic training. You and Regina can do tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm. Is it fine with you?"

"It's fine, dearie. I think that I need to go supervise with Neal to train new vampires."

"You're dismissed," Emma told him and watched him leaving with Ella. She looked away at the brunette girl and extended her hand. Regina reached her hand to intertwine it together then walked along with her to get inside the house. Mr. Mills was still dumbfounded. Ruby was still working with her alpha team of werewolves. The blonde girl decided to take the Mills family to get some lunch and moved to work on the sandwiches for the trio of them in the kitchen. The brunette girl found a water bottle and went to drink it. The old man sat down and fidgeted his hands then looked at the blonde girl and spoke lightly.

"Emma, do you think that Regina could beat Cora with her magic?"

"It's possible. You saw her magic. It's powerful and stronger to beat her mother. But the problem is that she had no formal training since she was born. No excuses for Cora to teach her."

"Hey! That was my mother you talked about. I know that I am mad at her because she won't tell me that I'm a half witch. It meant nothing to me." Regina spoke in an anger tone. Emma looked away at the brunette girl and sighed deeply. Mr. Mills looked back and forth at both of the ladies in the kitchen then went in silence. Until, Emma placed the sandwiches for them and spoke lightly.

"Eat it and I will send you both to the bed for a nap. I am going to fetch Ruby and her werewolves for food. They won't starve until tonight."

"When will you come back?" Regina asked. The old man dug his meal while he was listening to the ladies. The blonde girl looked away at the brunette girl and acknowledged her voice in a neutral tone.

"I will be back tonight. Don't worry. I will have a private conversation with you when I get back."

"Ok." The brunette girl retorted. Mr. Mills finished his lunch and kissed on his daughter's forehead then looked away at Ella, who was walking into the kitchen. Emma looked away at the redhead woman and spoke in a commanding tone.

"I'm going to see Ruby. Ella, you better stay here and protect The Mills family under your protection no matter what. You call me if something happened in this house. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your royal highness." Ella retorted with a nod. Emma looked away at The Mills family who were opening their mouth and widened their eyes at her. The blonde girl smiled at them and vanished in a speed to catch up with Ruby. The redhead woman made a sandwich and gestured them to their bedroom. Regina and her father looked at each other, jumped off on the stools and walked back to the staircases to retreat their room. Ella followed them along, and she made sure that they arrived in their bedroom safety.

* * *

Until, they reached Mr. Mills' bedroom and the redhead woman held her hand out to stop them to enter into the bedroom then went to investigate around in the bedroom. She finished with her investigation and let Mr. Mills come in and set himself to sleep. The redhead woman came out of the bedroom and waved her hand to magic some protection spell on the bedroom door then gestured Regina to her room. The brunette girl walked to her shared bedroom and let Ella do her investigation in her room. In few minutes later, the redhead woman came out with her smile then nodded her approval that she finished with her investigation. Regina smiled back then went inside her bedroom and decided to get changed in her pajamas in the bathroom. She heard the whoosh of the magic and knew that Ella put a protection spell.

In the brunette girl's mind, she wondered how Ella got her magic and went suspiciously of Rumpelstiltskin when she was training with him on her magic training. She moved to the bed and crawled upon to the headboard then sat down for a while. She was staring at the glass windows, saw the sunset setting down on the horizon of the lake and smiling at her. She remembered her memories when she was a young girl, and she ran into the lake with her daddy. They danced playfully in the water until her mother yelled at them for the dinner's time. She frowned at her mother's voice when she heard the harsh tone.

When the hour settled down, Regina felt sleepy, couldn't stay long as she waited for Emma to come home. She fell her head on the pillow and crouched under the blanket and went to sleep. The brunette girl was dreaming of her in the dark place with the mirrors. She was scared of being alone and didn't know what to do with herself in a single location with the mirrors.

In her dream, Regina woke up from her sleepy state of the small brunette girl on the bed, got up and looked away at the brunette girl who was in a sleep state. The music echoed from the hallway, she looked away at the closed door and walked to the door. Regina was perplexed while she was listening to the music outside of her door and opened it. It was leading her to the house of mirrors. Lastly, she looked back at the brunette girl on the bed and jumped in a scaredy-cat when she heard the banging noises from the inside of the mirror house. Finally, she strode inside the chamber of the mirrors.

In her path, she walked through the narrow mirrors and looked at herself then found out that she saw Emma being a newborn in the bassinet. She gasped in awe when she saw Emma's parents who were fawning over their infant daughter. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman; she was in her 30s and has Emma's blonde hair. Chad was the brunette man in the 30s and in his pajamas who was holding his wife's waist with his arms. He was smiling at his new daughter. Regina tilted her head when she heard Elizabeth singing an angel lullaby. It was a familiar song to her when she was a little girl, and she heard her mother's singing.

Until, Regina moved on to the fun size mirrors, she looked away at the little Emma, who was in pigtails and staring at the brunette girl with her straight face. The brunette girl felt scared when she saw the emerald eyes staring at her like a scary movie, The Grudge. She looked up at Elizabeth and Chad, who were staring at her with their blank faces. She wondered how it got them into a confused state and stared at her like they have seen a ghost in their life. In few minutes later, the music finally echoed in the house of the mirrors, Regina looked away and decided to follow the sound.

In the big sizes mirrors, the brunette girl stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. She was investigating on the mirror and found the beautiful design of the edges, flowers with the vines. Regina looked away at the glass and studied on her face until she leaned toward the mirror and found Emma, who was playing the piano. The blonde girl was in her twelve years old's body, focused on the black and white piano keys. The music kept echoing in the brunette girl's ears until Regina closed her eyes to find herself out of the zone.

After few minutes later, Emma stopped playing and walked to the mirrors. Regina went confused when she heard the piano pause then opened her eyes and screamed in a bloody rage. The blonde girl who was staring at her in her bloody clothes and her face was dripping blood. The brunette girl widened her eyes and looked away at the empty path then heard the music echoing in the room. Regina looked back at Emma, who was staring at her with her smile.

The brunette girl's heart started to beat rapidly, she walked away from the big sizes mirror and ran quickly to catch the music sounds until she stopped by the tallest mirrors. She walked toward the mirrors and stared at the blonde girl with her guitar then heard her voice in a singing voice in the first verse.

_**There's a deep sea in your eyes**_

_**And they haunt me all the time**_

Regina was confused at the lyrics that Emma sang, felt her legs moving toward on the path until she reached the wide mirrors and found the blonde girl in her eighteen. She gasped in awe when she saw the scene of the car accident. The blonde girl looked away at her and sang in a timid voice on the second verse.

_**And there's so many reasons I cannot say**_

_**Still the feeling won't fade away. I am**_

The brunette girl shook her head and walked backward then ran away from the mirrors until she reached the distorted mirrors. Emma was in a red dress with her black hoodie in a cloak and singing in a haunted voice for the third verse.

_**Under the influence and it won't stop**_

_**Under the influence I can't seem to shake it off**_

Emma went transitioned in the body of Regina's mother, Cora. The oldest woman in her brunette hair was standing in front of her on the mirrors. The brunette girl covered her hand with her mouth and went shocked when she saw her mother transformed from the body of the blonde girl. The music kept echoing in Regina's ears, and she felt nauseous while Cora was singing in a harsh tone on the fourth verse.

_**But there's no room in your life**_

_**It's the wrong place and I have no right**_

Regina let her tears dripping on her cheeks and shook her head then ran away to the weird mirrors. She stopped and found Emma in a vampire mode. The brunette girl saw the fangs dripping with the blood and looked down at the blonde girl's hands, holding the amputated hand. Regina cried, covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head at the blonde girl covered in blood. Emma tilted her head and sang in the fifth verse.

_**And though I try my best to control myself**_

_**Have you noticed? I'm not doing very well. I'm still**_

She moved her legs to run away from the mirrors, and she let her tears dripping on her cheeks until she reached the figure of her mother standing in the statue. Cora gave an evil smile at her, her eyes went yellow glow and sang in a hollow voice in sixth verse. Regina screamed in a bloody rage and ran away from her mother.

_**Under the influence and it won't stop**_

_**Under the influence I can't seem to shake it off**_

The mirrors were everywhere that Regina ran toward and found herself stuck in the maze of the mirrors. She palmed her hands on the mirrors and spotted Cora behind her who was creepily smiling. On the other side of the mirrors, the blonde girl who was there and tilting her head with her bloody fangs. The brunette girl turned away and looked at both figures in front of her. The music was echoing in Regina's ears, and the brunette girl closed her eyes in her cries. It was the seventh verse that Cora and Emma sang in their hollow voices.

_**There's a deep sea in your eyes**_

_**And they haunt me, they haunt me all the time**_

The brunette girl's breaths got ragged, decided to run away from the maze of the mirrors and jogged until the mirrors got shattered in the pieces. It went on the bomb of the broken mirrors. The brunette girl got cuts on her body and face when she tried to cover herself away from the pieces of the broken mirrors. Regina looked up at the blonde girl who was standing in front of her and looked away at the empty space. Hearing the blonde girl's soft tone, the brunette girl got up, looked upon Emma's face and gaped in awe. The blonde girl's bloody clothes and fangs were gone, and she moved back to the normal and Regina went relieved. It was in the eighth verse.

_**And there's so many reasons I cannot say**_

_**Still the feeling, it won't fade away. I am**_

Lastly, Regina lunged to embrace the blonde girl and closed her eyes in a peaceful. Emma slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette girl's waist and swayed in a little dance. The blonde girl swallowed a lump in her throat and sang in the ninth verse.

_**Under the influence and it won't stop**_

_**Under the influence I can't seem to shake it off Shake it off**_

The music stopped. The ladies were in their embrace, Regina opened her eyes and found her mother standing behind them who was still smiling at them. The brunette girl whimpered when she saw her in a figure of the oldest woman and felt a shiver. Emma slowly tightened her hold around the brunette girl's waist, opened her mouth to grow her fangs and lunged at Regina's pulse point. The brunette girl gasped in a scream, tried to get herself out of their hold and went fainting. Regina slowly stopped her struggle in her hold, blinked her eyes until she closed her eyes for good. Before she fell asleep in Emma's hold, the brunette girl saw the blonde girl's face for a few minutes and finally, her head fell on Emma's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile in Emma's mansion, Regina shot up in bed and opened her eyes. Her breaths got ragged. She stared at the glass windows and found herself surrounding in the bedroom. The brunette girl looked away at the clock, it was 6 pm and realized that she was sleeping for 3 hours since 3 pm. She felt someone's hand and jumped in a scaredy-cat when she heard the blonde girl's concerned tone. Regina looked away at Emma, who was sitting in the armchair in the corner near the glass windows and closer to the nightstand.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"I guess, I am."

"Nightmare?"

"More likely."

"What about this time?"

"House of mirrors." Regina responded. The blonde girl was pale when she heard the words from her. The brunette girl narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. Emma shook her head and spoke lightly.

"Want me to lie beside you and hold you?"

"No. perhaps later. So, dinner?"

"Oh yes. Your dinner is there on the nightstand." Emma said while she pointed to the nightstand, which the dinner tray was on. Regina looked away at her dinner plate and found her starving for mashed potatoes then reached her tray to her lap and started to eat it. Emma smiled at her and went to read the books.

In the blonde girl's thoughts, she knew it was all about the memories that she made her moments with her parents a long time ago. It was a house of mirrors that it scarred her for life. It was scary when she went alone. She couldn't believe that Regina shared her memories and dreams. For a while, she kept it to herself until she was ready to have a conversation with Ella and Regina about the bounded dreams and memories.

For Regina, she was more scared to have her truth with Emma about the witchcraft that she had for a long time ago since Cora was her mother who falsely died in her life. She wondered how Emma had her knowledge about her mom and Rumpelstiltskin's magic. She couldn't have to get the burden off on her chest and get over it until she move forward to have a battle with her mother. The brunette girl was not looking forward to seeing her mother again for a long time. But the problem is when Regina and her father come back to Storybrooke with Emma and Neal.

The truth is coming on both ladies, and they knew that they had one thing together was they need each other for good. Also, they would have Rumpelstiltskin, Neal, Ella, Ruby and her werewolves to fight against Cora and her army. Emma knew that Regina need more time to practice on her magic, and her feelings went tingly when she had to tell that the battle is coming.

Only the battle is beginning at their ends. All they know is the worst coming out in the beginnings to fight against the odds. _**Only the truth prevails**_.

* * *

**A/N: Next Song: Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna. (It was supposed to be on chapter 11 but I decided to use that one for next chapter because I already have my vision for that song.)**

**Please review. **


	9. Dancing in the Dark

**A/N: Song: Dancing In The Dark by Rihanna. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dancing in the Dark**

During the morning, the blonde girl was working on the paperwork and felt her magic tingly through the house. She knew that Regina would come in the room any minutes now and paused her writing until the door opened, and Emma looked up at the brunette girl. Regina was in a blank state while she walked into the room and sat down on the couch. The blonde girl knitted her brows and heard the redhead woman's voice from the doorway then looked away at Ella.

"Regina's exhausted from the magic lessons. She's been practicing awful good. I think that she needs some break from doing work with Rumpel. Now, I am leaving her to you for the rest of the day."

"Oh thank you, Ella. But you have to stay here because we have some questions for you to answer. Also, I'm not sure if Regina is up to it."

"I'm all right." The brunette girl said with a blank stare. Other ladies looked away at the brunette girl then knew that Regina need some rest and shook their heads at the same time. The brunette girl found herself narrowing at them who shook their heads. Emma rolled her eyes and raised her tone. Ella winced at the harsh tone and felt bad.

"Regina, you need some rest. You practiced the magic with Rumpel for three hours. Go back to your room or you will disobey my orders."

"She's right. Come on, let's go before it cause her to get angry." The redhead woman said. Regina was silent and found the twinkles in the emerald eyes then knew that it was a bad gut to not get a harsh tone on her and decided to leave the room with Ella for her rest. Emma was satisfied with Regina's silent treatment and waved her dismissal hand to Ella to leave her alone with the paperwork.

* * *

Several minutes later, Rumpel barged in the office, the blonde girl growled and whipped to look at him with a glare. The gray-haired man mocked his surrender and spoke lightly. Emma gestured him to sit down on the couch and got up then walked around to lean against her desk and snapped the doors to shut it with a silence spell.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you with your paperwork. But I like to be first to inform you. Good news or bad news?"

"Bad news," Emma said with a commanding tone. The oldest man nodded and explained right away.

"Cora and her army are coming to attack the full town of Storybrooke."

"What's else?" The blonde girl nodded and continued. Rumpelstiltskin looked away at the window behind Emma and spoke in a concerned tone.

"The army is full of the villains included Maleficent and Cruella De Vil. But Ursula is on our side."

"Shit. This can't be good." The blonde girl growled and crumbled her hands in the fists.

"Indeed, dearie. What can we do?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Send the emergency calls to the districts and tell Ruby to gather her wolves to be prepared," Emma commanded him to do the errands. The oldest man understood her orders and replied back.

"Yes, your royal highness."

"Oh, please tell Snow White and Prince Charming as well. Back to the good news." The blonde girl nodded with her dismissal wave and continued.

"Good news. Regina has been practicing her magic, and I observed on her powers. I am sure that she could beat her mother with her powers. No one did it that before you, of course." Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his good news and explained right away. The blonde girl was satisfied to hear and asked.

"When will she be ready for that battle?"

"As long as she finds herself to be prepared. No doubts." The oldest man shrugged and had no doubts about the brunette girl and said.

"Great. As long as you train her in the advanced training with no hesitations." Emma continued with her nod. Rumpelstiltskin nodded with a response.

"Yes, your royal highness."

"What's else to tell me before I dismiss you?" The blonde girl arched her eyebrows and asked. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and heard Emma's voice again to command him.

"Notify me when the leaders of the districts come up with a meeting. Let them come in the living room immediately. Tell Ella too."

"Will do, your royal highness." The oldest man nodded while replying to his boss.

"You are dismissed, Rumpel. Thank you for being my supporter." Emma smiled at him and said. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand to dismiss the compliment from her and continued with a wink.

"No. I owe you a favor once enough since I saved your life."

"Wrong answer. You showed me who you are to me, and I respect you enough with a purpose of powers." The blonde girl arched her eyebrows and said with a confirmation. The oldest man smiled and bowed out with a response.

"Thank you, Emma. I need to go do the errand before the battle begins."

"Very well. Oh, send Mr. Mills on your way." The blonde girl informed him right away before she let him leave her office.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and left the room to find Mr. Mills in the backyard with Ruby then told him to come see the blonde girl. Ruby smiled at him and waved her hand then left with Rumpelstiltskin to get information from Emma.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella sent Regina back to her bedroom and felt something's wrong then walked inside the brunette girl's bedroom and looked through the windows. Regina tilted her head and walked beside her then heard the redhead woman's voice. It startled her enough to know what's going on.

"Something is coming."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"It's a bad news. I can tell. I have to go find my husband. Will you be ok here?" The redhead woman shook her head and continued.

"Yes, for once. I need some rest like Emma said." The brunette girl sighed and replied with her rolling eyes.

"She's right, Ella. She needs some rest, but I will stay here until one of you call me for an immediate meeting. You need to find Rumpelstiltskin, and I gave him the orders. Go now." The blonde girl stood behind them and spoke lightly. The redhead woman looked away and nodded then gave a small smile at Regina and left the bedroom to find Rumpelstiltskin.

"What's going on?" Regina asked with her concerns. Emma looked away from the window to her and frowned with a response.

"It's your mother."

"What? What did she do?"

"She is there with her army to attack the full town of Storybrooke. I think that she is searching for something important to her."

"Is it me? Or is it my father?"

"No. I can't explain that I could tell you. But I think that your dad know what Cora wanted."

"Emma is right. I knew what she wanted is absorbing the magic powers from you both. Completely. But the problem is that she couldn't have access to Regina's powers at all because I already asked someone to bind her out." Mr. Mills came in while listening to the ladies' voices from the bedroom and replied back. The blonde girl looked away at the oldest man and went impressed with his knowledge. Regina went dumbfounded when she heard her father's response and looked away at the dark clouds on the sky. Emma felt her magic be tingling right away and continued.

"Regina, do you feel your magic to tingle?"

"Yes. It stings."

"It's from the dark magic that causes you to absorb the powers. Don't worry, it will fade away once it stops."

"How did you know?"

"Because I found myself to be a witch. No one knew that my family had two sisters who were witches long time ago. It skipped the generation to pass it to me. I have their powers to restore the magic but now, you know that I'm a vampire. It's impossible to be both at the same time but the powerful teacher, Ursula, trained me when I was 18."

"Wait a minute, Ursula The Sea Witch, comes by Vanessa Johnson?" Mr. Mills asked with his widened eyes. The ladies raised their eyebrows at him with a shocked expression. Emma wondered how Mr. Mills knew her well and continued.

"How did you know her? Yes, she came by Vanessa Johnson-Dames. She just got married few months ago."

"Long story. But for a short version, we came to be the college buddies. Well, we technically were the bar buddies from time to time."

"Oh, will I get any hilarious stories from you both?" Emma smirked and asked him. Mr. Mills chuckled and shook his head with a small reply.

"No."

"What the fuck!? Ursula taught you how to do magic too. What's else do I need to know about the supernatural?" Regina glared at both of them and others gulped by her outburst. Mr. Mills scratched his bald head and sighed deeply. The blonde girl swallowed a lump in her throat and replied carefully.

"There are a lot of the supernatural out there. Witches, Werewolves, Vampires and others."

"Others?"

"Trust me. You don't want to meet them." Rumpelstiltskin spoke in a commanding tone. Emma nodded in agreement with him. Mr. Mills went silent and pale when he heard the words, 'other'. Regina was not sure that if she could trust the oldest man and looked away at the blonde girl who was having her straight face.

"I think that I got a lot of information today. I need some rest." The brunette girl said while rubbing her forehead. Others nodded except the blonde girl who was still staring at her with a wondering thought. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her and nodded at others then left the room. Mr. Mills looked away at the blonde girl and asked right away.

"Will we be safe here?"

"Yes, you both are. You are exactly under my command when someone come to tell me when the battle come closer or arrives."

"How did you do that if we are under your command?" He asked with his curiosity. Regina looked back and forth at them with her confused state.

"Easy to say it to you both. I'm a ruler of Vampires and Illusionists. Mr. Mills, I'm sure that you know their famous names are Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma said.

"Oh my God," Mr. Mills said with his widened eyes in a shocked expression. Emma nodded and continued.

"I'm much in a second co-captain to them, but I am considered as their general captain of the army as well. I control overseas to the districts and werewolves. Ruby is under my wing woman, Ella, and she is in control with the wolf pack because her father is an alpha with Ruby's grandmother, Granny."

"It meant you are their heir to the White Kingdom and it is full of the vampires?"

"Included Illusionists," Mr. Mills replied with a nod.

"Father, how did you know Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"They are my father's side of the family. I think that you need to get some rest. We will tell you everything after you had your rest. Trust me." The oldest man said with a concerned tone. Emma nodded and gestured her to the bed. Regina exhaled in the air and walked back to the bed then crawled on the mattress then knocked her out. The blonde girl stared at her for a while and spoke lightly.

"Mr. Mills, I'm sure that you know what to do before the battle arrives. Don't you?"

"Yes. I think it's time for me to train my supernatural. Please look at my daughter with your protection."

"Will do. Notify me when Snow White and Prince Charming arrives."

"Yes, your royal highness." Mr. Mills bowed out and kissed on Regina's forehead then left the bedroom to find Ella to get some information in the lounge. It left Emma to stand in front of the brunette girl on the bed and exhaled in the air then looked away at the glass windows. Her magic started to tingle through the day, and she felt like she vomited the food from the morning.

For Regina, she heard every word from her father and Emma's conversation while she was pretending to sleep and wondered what her father had in his supernatural. She remembered the conversation with Rumpelstiltskin about the Illusionists and thought it was ridiculous but found out it was true all along. She has been feeling scared when she comes to fight against her blood relative, Mother. Cora Mills was the death of her thoughts when she struggled to remove her face away in her dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Ella, Rumpelstiltskin and Mr. Mills sat down on the couches and went to discuss the plans about the battles with Cora and her army in Storybrooke. The redhead woman cleared her throat and spoke lightly. Others looked away at her and wondered what they had done on their plans.

"Is it dangerous if Regina protect the town while she is alone with her magical powers?"

"It's the possibility but if she needs some help, then it would be going to be Emma for once," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed right away. Ruby gulped and widened her eyes then took a glance on Mr. Mills, who was nervous and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Will Emma know that it was Regina's fate to defend her mother?"

"Of course. It's part of the prophecy." Mr. Mills said with confirmation from the oldest man next to him. The ladies looked away at each other and hesitantly nodded. Rumpelstiltskin exhaled in the air and looked away at the oldest man in the business suit then asked.

"Will you be ready to train yourself with your supernatural? I'm sure that Regina didn't know that you are a Hybrid Wolf."

"Trust me. I grew up in the wolf pack until I became the human when I fell in love with a witch." Mr. Mills spat back. Ruby went dumbfounded when she found out that Regina's father is a Hybrid Wolf. Ella paled at the thought when she concluded that he was the famous Hybrid Wolf after Graham Humbert.

"Aren't you the infamous The Son of the Ruler?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wow. I couldn't believe that I met the son of the ruler!?" Ruby exclaimed. Ella hesitantly nodded with her widened eyes. Rumpelstiltskin arched his eyebrows and continued with his discussion.

"Mr. Mills, are you going to train with Ella or Ruby today?"

"I am going to train with Graham's good friend, Silverberg in three days' time."

"I know where he lives. He moved out a lot because of Cora's army." Ella said. The oldest man smiled at the redhead woman and nodded. Ruby looked away at Rumpelstiltskin and spoke lightly.

"What can I do while Ella and Mr. Mills are away on the wolf business?"

"You stay here to rule your wolf pack in a week while I am with Mr. Mills in the enterprise. Don't worry. I will get your call immediately if it is the emergency." The redhead woman responded. Rumpelstiltskin nodded with a small smile. Mr. Mills looked away at the brunette woman and spoke in a soft tone.

"I can trust you with my loyalty to look at my daughter's safety as long as Emma is with her. If you lose her out of your sight, then you will be known for my punishment."

"I wouldn't do that to you, sir. I respect your wish."

"Thank you," Mr. Mills said. Ella looked away at Rumpelstiltskin, who was thinking about their plans and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Rumpel? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm good. Something is up in Storybrooke. I can tell by a smell of the essence."

"What's it?"

"Someone got killed." He responded with a blank stare and looked away at Ruby then spoke again.

"Ruby, get your wolf pack to be prepared and go see what's going in Storybrooke. Notify Emma or me immediately."

The brunette woman nodded and left to the backyard porch to demand several men on the way to Storybrooke. She looked up at the glass windows that she can see the shadow of Emma, who was watching the wolves in the open field.

Rumpelstiltskin watched the brunette woman to do her errands and looked away at his wife, Ella then spoke lightly.

"I think that you, Emma and Regina need to talk soon when Snow White and Prince Charming arrives for the emergency meeting."

"Yes, Rumpel. I will do it before Mr. Mills, and I leave on the wolf business tonight."

"Good. The plan is settled. Mr. Mills, I believe that you need some rest before you go on with your full energy. The full moon is coming up in two days."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem, Mr. Mills," Rumpelstiltskin said. Mr. Mills waved his dismissal hand and continued.

"Please call me Henry if you insist."

Will do, Henry." The oldest man smiled and nodded with a response.

* * *

They knew that the conversation ended and went with their flows around in the estate for a while. Ella smiled at him and nodded then left the lounge to find Emma in Regina's bedroom in seconds flat. The blonde girl was standing by the glass windows and heard the footsteps behind her then spoke lightly.

"Is the plan settled?"

"Yes, your royal highness. Is Regina sleeping?" The redhead woman said while looking away at the brunette girl on the bed.

"She is resting well. I can tell her magic started to recharge the energy. Since she finally knocked her out on the bed after having a conversation with her father and I. It's been a difficult time for her to absorb the information in a week." Emma nodded with a reply.

"Yes, I believe so. Regina have been pleasing herself around in your estate since she arrived here." Ella looked away at the blonde girl and spoke lightly with a smile. The blonde girl looked around to see her and continued.

"I know, Ella. Last question before you leave."

"What is it?" The redhead woman started to pay attention to her and asked.

"What are the bounded dreams?" Emma looked away at Regina on the bed and spoke in a concerned tone. Ella understood and explained right away.

"Bounded Dreams are the two people who have magic or not, and they're once connected by a True Love's Act. They can share the memories through their dreams if they are willing to show another person."

"Regina and I have the bounded dreams lately." The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and spoke lightly.

"It meant you found your true love, but I'm sure that Regina would get more information on the bounded dreams if she is interested in reading the books I can lend it to you guys." The redhead woman was surprised with Emma's response and confirmed it right away. The blonde girl looked away at the redhead woman and asked.

"Please do it."

"Sure, will be right back." Ella nodded with a response and turned away until Emma spoke lightly.

"Do it later before you leave with Mr. Mills."

"Will do. I'm going to cook the dinner." The redhead woman turned back and nodded then said.

"Ok. Get me soup." Emma asked with her permission.

"Yes, your royal highness." Ella nodded and left the room after looking down at the brunette girl who was still sleeping. The blonde girl sighed and looked away at the glass windows for a while.

* * *

On the bed, Regina was still dreaming about in the ballroom. It was different than she had seen Emma in her memories. The brunette girl felt odd when she arrived in the big castle with her red evening gown and the black lace belt around her waist. She walked in the high stilettos and entered gracefully. Her brunette hair was in updo look with the regal flowers.

The castle was full of the lanterns everywhere on the brick walls. Regina looked away behind her and found that she was alone on the red carpet then took a glance in her eyes. It was the masks on the table. The brunette girl was confused and looked at the message board, 'pick one'. Regina looked down at the variety of the colors of the masks. The brunette girl chose the stunning silver and black Venetian half mask and tied the knots behind her head. It fitted her total appearance to be a belle of the red.

She felt nervous when she left the table to enter the big engraving flowers on the metal doors with the vines everywhere. Regina came in from outside and found herself in a big masquerade party with the masked people in red, black and white formal clothes. The brunette girl looked away to her right to find the beautiful variety of the food on the long table and took a glance on her left side then found the masked people sitting around in the round tables. The lights were on the ceiling, beaming everywhere on the motion and it was red and white.

Regina found the party to be interesting while she was looking around at the people who were having their blank faces and dancing to the song that she didn't recognize it at all. Until, she got something in her eye and looked away at the blonde woman in the black tuxedo with the white handkerchief and the ECS engraved on it. The blonde curls were in updo hair with braids. The brunette girl blinked several times, and she was sure that it was Emma in the black tuxedo in the safe distance. The blonde woman was in the corner chatting with few people Regina didn't recognize, and it made the brunette woman walking closer to see her. But someone caught her arm and turned away from Emma to the dance floor.

The brunette girl growled at someone who dragged her away from the blonde girl and turned around to find her half-sister, Zelena Mills. The redhead woman in the emerald dress with the white feather mask and the black heels was sneering at some people that they were dragged away then spoke lightly.

"Regina, do not come closer to Emma Swan."

"Why?" The brunette girl was confused when she was dragging by the stranger in an emerald dress then continued.

"She is busy." Zelena was carefully walking around to look out for Cora and the black guards to hide them from the attention then spoke lightly.

"Tell me how. We are at the party." Regina scoffed and said with her sarcasm. The redhead woman rolled her eyes and continued with a soft tone.

"This is Emma's Masquerade Party. So what are you doing here?"

"I am coming to talk to her." The brunette girl pulled her arm away and confirmed right away. Zelena shook her head and confirmed back.

"You can't."

"Why?" Regina sneered with a growl tone. Zelena sighed and spoke in a whisper while looking out for the black guards and Cora.

"Because our mother is watching us. By the way, my name is Zelena. I am your half-sister."

"How did you know my name?" The brunette girl asked with her concerned tone when she barely know the stranger to drag her away from the ballroom.

"Because I knew you well since you were born in our mother's arms. I've been watching you for a while. I made a promise." The redhead woman looked away at her and spoke lightly with a smile. Regina arched her eyebrow and said.

"What promise did you make?"

"I'm promised to not kill you and Emma based on our mother's orders," Zelena growled at her mother's antics and spoke in a harsh tone.

"Are you a prisoner of Cora Mills?" Regina asked with a suspicious tone.

"Shush Regina! I'm not a prisoner of hers. I'm never hers at all. I came to save you from the chaos. Just dance away and mingle until Emma leaves here." The redhead woman glared at her and shushed with her whisper. The brunette girl shrugged and asked again.

"Oh, why?"

"Because of Cora, she is here right over the drinks." Zelena pointed to the oldest woman standing in the purple evening gown with her fruit punch. Regina looked away at her and widened her eyes when Cora caught her eyes. The redhead woman gripped the brunette girl's hand and dragged away from their sights of Cora. The brunette girl felt scared and whimpered when Zelena gripped tighter. Regina looked back at the spot where Emma stood, but the blonde girl was gone. The redhead woman stopped and looked everywhere to see Cora there, but she found nothing and sighed in relief.

"What about Emma?"

"She is under the control of Cora. We couldn't do anything at all to save her out from her. Trust me." The redhead woman shook her head and spoke in a harsh tone. Regina winced at her voice and whispered.

"How do you know that Cora control her?"

"Because Cora is a Queen of the Vampires Cliché. She formed her group to build an army against us, the heroes." Zelena sighed and rubbed her forehead then continued.

"Oh my god, I need to see Emma, please." Regina went to panic and half-screamed.

"No. I can't let you go." The redhead woman gripped the brunette girl's arms tightly and spoke lightly. The brunette girl started to tear and asked.

"Why?"

"Because you can't get out with her unless –" Zelena caught someone in her eye and froze. Until she looked away at the black guards coming on their way then dragged them away to the safe place. The brunette girl widened her eyes and ran faster with Zelena toward the mystery place. They were safe once, and the redhead woman breathed in a ragged pace then looked away at the brunette girl who was closing her eyes and asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm all right. You?" Regina nodded and continued. Zelena looked away at the room and spoke lightly.

"I think I am good. We are safe."

"Who are they?" The brunette girl knitted her brows when she remembered the black guards coming on their way and inquired with a concerned tone. The redhead woman looked away at her and continued.

"They are Cora's black guards. They are dangerous."

"What do they do?" Regina tilted her head and asked with her curiosity. Zelena sighed and explained right away.

"They produce the dreamshade arrows."

"Dreamshade?" The brunette girl was confused about the term and spoke lightly.

"Ask Rumpelstiltskin. He knew that one." The redhead woman nodded and confirmed right away. Regina was shocked that Zelena knew him and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Wait a minute? You knew him?"

"Yes, he is my father." The redhead woman gave a small smile and replied with a soft tone. Regina was surprised and replied back.

"Oh."

"Yes, so you can't go with Emma to get out of here. Trust me. Please don't take Emma unless you broke the contract."

"What's the contract?" The brunette girl was curious about the contract and hesitantly asked. Zelena froze and spoke in an amused tone.

"No one knew that the contract was Cora's, but it is more powerful."

"Like what?" The brunette girl knitted her brows and quipped.

"Blood Magic," Zelena said.

Regina wrapped her thoughts in her head, felt dizzy and held her hand on the redhead woman's forearm then exhaled in the air for several minutes. Zelena was concerned about her half-sister's state of well-being and swallowed a lump in her throat until she felt the chill blowing on her neck and looked away at the red eyes. The brunette girl heard the exhale from somebody in the room with them and looked up at the red eyes. She immediately knew that eyes and spoke lightly.

"Emma? Is that you?"

"Yes." The blonde girl nodded with a response.

"Your eyes gave the creeps on Zelena. Turn it off please."

Zelena was shaken when she was staring at the red eyes and found out that she was attracted to the transformation from the red to emerald eyes. The redhead woman went dumbfounded and looked away at Regina, who begged Emma to get back to the average person. The brunette girl went into a relief and looked away at the redhead woman who was still shaking then back to the blonde girl.

Emma stepped back three times away from them, and the song started to echo in the room. The redhead woman was confused when she heard the music. Regina looked into everywhere to follow the sounds until she looked back at the blonde girl who was opening her mouth to sing the first verse.

_**Come on I wanna dance in the dark**_

_**Come on we gonna light up the night**_

_**Come on I wanna dance in the dark**_

_**Come on we gonna light up the night**_

The redhead woman grasped on the brunette girl and looked at her with a glare, 'that is a trap.' Regina shook her head and mouthed, this is not a trap. I know her. Emma tilted her head, turned away to walk back to the door and looked over her shoulder then opened the door and came out in the hallway. The brunette girl looked back at Zelena and gestured her to get out then followed the blonde girl on the way. The second verse came out from somewhere, so Regina and Zelena heard through their ears.

_**Underdogs dance in the middle of the night**_

_**Can see the night skies in the mirror of your eyes**_

_**If you don't dance make sure you got the rhythm**_

_**Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the rhythm**_

_**I wanna run wild in the middle of the night**_

_**Right under the moon, bodies glowing in the night**_

_**Nothing in between our skins but the rhythm**_

_**Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the rhythm**_

_**The night-time is the right time**_

Emma led the ladies to the ballroom where they entered for their arrivals. Zelena walked farther to look at the people who stared with a blank face to them. Regina was absorbing on the blonde girl's outfit and never saw the red tuxedo with the black handkerchief in the pocket. The brunette girl walked to Emma's spot in the middle of the dance floor. The redhead woman was shocked that Regina was in the middle with Emma around the blank faces of the people included Cora on the throne. The third verse came out from the singer on the stage.

_**I wanna dance in the dark and never stop**_

_**We gonna light up the night like shooting stars**_

_**Whenever you hear the sound don't be alarmed**_

_**Move move move**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

The black guards came upon Zelena and gripped her forearms on the force. The redhead woman looked away and struggled to get out of the hold but stuck with it. Regina was not paying attention to everyone and focused on the blonde girl who was leading her to dance in the slow waltz. Everyone watched them in the circle of the dance. The brunette girl hid her shock that she could dance in the professional dance with Emma. The blonde girl smirked at her, and they got in the intense gaze while they waltzed in the circle of the people included Cora and Zelena. The fourth verse came out from the boy's voice who was beside Zelena.

_**I wanna dance in the dark and never stop**_

_**We gonna light up the night like shooting stars**_

_**Whenever you hear the sound don't be alarmed**_

_**Move move move**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

The brunette girl felt a shiver through touching on the blonde girl's hand while she was dancing with her. Regina realized that they were dancing in the air but not touching the ground then looked down below them and gasped. Emma squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, 'it's ok'. The brunette girl looked at her and nodded with a small smile. Zelena tried to get out, but the black guards gripped her tighter. Cora stood up from the throne and walked through the blank faces of the crowd and sang in the fifth verse. Regina looked away at her mother and widened her eyes. The oldest woman mischievously smirked.

_**I wanna dance in the dark (come on)**_

_**We gonna light up the night (come on)**_

_**I wanna dance in the dark (come on)**_

_**We gonna light up the night**_

The blonde girl pressed her chest on Regina's chest and whispered in her ear once again, 'Don't worry. You will get out before Cora catch you. The brunette girl swallowed a lump in her throat and hesitantly nodded then looked away at the redhead woman in the hold of the black guards. Zelena shook her head violently and looked away at her mother who was staring at her back with a glare. The blonde girl went into a flow with Regina in the waltz in the air. The sixth verse came out from the crowds.

_**I wanna dance in the dark and never stop**_

_**We gonna light up the night like shooting stars**_

_**Whenever you hear the sound don't be alarmed**_

_**Move move move**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

The oldest woman walked to the spot where Emma and Regina descended themselves down on the ground. The brunette girl gripped her hand on the blonde girl's hand tightly. Emma felt the magic tingling through their connection together and looked away at the oldest woman who was walking toward them. Zelena gulped and widened her eyes when Cora came to lean forward onto Regina's spot and sang the last verse. The blonde girl slowly touched on the oldest woman's forearm and gave a blast through the magic. The crowds continued to sing with the oldest brunette. Zelena and Regina went dumbfounded when Emma touched on Cora's forearm with magic to break the blood magic.

_**I wanna dance in the dark and never stop**_

_**We gonna light up the night like shooting stars**_

_**Whenever you hear the sound don't be alarmed**_

_**Move move move**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

Emma looked away at the black guards and sneered with her fangs. Her red eyes went glowing. The redhead woman finally got out from their hold and went to grab Regina away from them then ran out from the ballroom. The brunette girl yelled to get Emma's attention and watched the crowd coming at Emma in the tight space. The blonde girl looked away at her and gave a small smile until the group went over to her. Regina screamed, and Zelena heard her bloody scream while they were running away from the castle to the woods.

Until, they finally arrived in the woods, the redhead woman went to embrace her half-sister tightly and shushed at her. Regina cried when she saw Emma starting to disappear in the crowds. They didn't realize that Cora was watching them with her mischievous smile.

* * *

The brunette girl finally fell asleep after crying for the blonde girl and felt something dragging her away from the dreams. Regina shot up in the bed and found herself in her room. Emma was standing there near the glass windows. Ella was sitting in the chair and watching her with a concerned look. The brunette girl looked away at the table in front of her, and it was the dinner. Hearing the blonde girl's voice, it made her look up at her and gulped.

"Are you having a nightmare?"

"Yes and no." The brunette girl said. Emma was confused about 'no' then asked.

"What is no?"

"I saw Zelena, you and Cora," Regina spoke in a shaking voice.

"Zelena Mills?" Ella asked with her widened eyes. Emma turned around to look at the brunette girl who was nodding. The blonde girl looked away at the redhead woman who was shocked. Regina twisted her neck and got up to get her dinner on the table.

"It is impossible." The redhead woman whispered to no one. The brunette girl heard her and asked.

"Where is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"A meeting with the army," Emma said while walking to the table and sitting down on the ground. Regina nodded and ate her soup then thought about Zelena and spoke lightly.

"Zelena is on our side, does she?"

"Yes. She is a captain of the Illusionists." Emma responded. Regina tilted her head and asked.

"Did Mr. Mills know that she is my half-sister?"

"No. I didn't know." The blonde girl shrugged and continued. The brunette girl nodded with a response.

"Ok."

"Ella, tell her about the bounded dreams." Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke lightly.

Regina looked away at the redhead woman who froze and put her bowl away on the table then straightened her back and paid attention. Emma looked down and focused on her soup to eat it. Ella opened her mouth to explain about the bounded dreams.

"_**Here it goes…"**_

* * *

**A/N: Next Song: Oh my Goth! by Razed in Black.  
**

**Please review. **


	10. Oh, My Goth!

**A/N: Some of you wanted me to update this story. I'm sorry that I was busy with college stuffs. Blame on that shit. Just finished with my Midterm Exams and HOMECOMING WEEK. Now, I will be busy lately because of the rehearsals with technical run in the upcoming weeks. It's sucking my life into a vortex. **

**Here is a short chapter. I'm sorry that I can't give you a long long chapter like I used to be. But I promise you that I will do better next time when I update the chapter. :D**

**Enjoy it. The Song: Oh My Goth! by Razed in Black. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Oh My Goth!**

In Regina's mind, it went spinning with a lot of thoughts. She heard every word from Ella about the bounded dreams. She has been connecting with Emma since the blonde girl arrived in her town. It sounded crazy at first, but she felt that way since she met her for the first time. The brunette girl didn't know how to connect with her in a personal way, and she was staring at the blonde girl who was still staring at her soup.

Ella just left to find Regina's father and went on their way to do the business outside Emma's mansion. The silence took over in their bedroom since the redhead woman left them to no talk. The brunette girl slowly got up from the table, strode away to Emma and sat down next to her. Regina tilted her head and slowly caressed her hand on the blonde girl's chin then lifted it to look at her emerald eyes. Finally, the brunette girl started to speak up and felt a wince from the blonde girl.

"Have you been knowing about this?"

"I don't, to be honest." Emma retorted. Regina nodded and released her hand away from caressing the blonde girl's chin then looked down at her free hand. The blonde girl stared at her, looked down at the brunette girl's hand and put her cold hand on her then spoke lightly.

"Don't worry, you are safe with me. Trust me."

"I don't know how to trust you but inside me, I felt trustworthy because of you." Regina continued with a shaking head.

"Good. You need it." Emma squeezed her hand and encouraged her to know that she is always there for her.

"Thank you, Emma. So, bounded dreams? You and I have it but why not others like Ella?" The brunette girl asked with curiosity. The blonde girl released her hand, got up and walked to the glass window then spoke in a stern voice.

"Ella and others didn't have unique connection like you and I. I know that it is too much of everything to learn from it. Just take one at the time. I am sure that you have a lot of questions about it, and you can ask her later when she returns with your father."

"Wait a minute? Where is my father going?" Regina absorbed the beauty of Emma's figure and didn't hear the words until she heard the word, 'father.' The brunette girl snapped out of her thoughts and spoke in a concerned voice. Emma looked around to find her in front of her and replied back.

"He is on the business with Ella. Don't worry, I trust her to do her duty to look at him. They will be returning soon."

"What is the business he has right now?" The brunette girl furrowed her brows and spoke again.

"I think that you have to ask him yourself. I can't tell you anything unless he gives me permission." The blonde girl gave a small smile and retorted with a shaking head. Regina nodded and continued.

"Ok. It's fine. I can ask him when he comes back."

"Good. Anything else?" Emma nodded with a reply. She was relieved that Regina didn't press her hard to tell her everything, but she knew it was the risk to give information about Henry.

"Bounded Dreams that you and I have shared it together. Is it your dreams or memories? Please don't lie." Regina pledged with her big caramel eyes.

"It's my memories." Emma looked away at the window and continued. She remembered every detail when she was younger. Regina got up and walked toward her then inquired.

"Please explain it to me. I don't understand why I took your memories when I slept."

"You had access to my memories when I was younger before I died with my parents."

"Is it terrifying you?"

"No, it is not at all. Some memories were."

"Tell me," Regina asked. The blonde girl looked away at her watery caramel eyes and gave a little nod then continued.

"When I was young, these memories took my breath away while I was with them. Every detail I remembered, and it won't go away at all. It was like a scar on my body. Sometimes, I dreamed of them with me, and it went haunting me every day. That's why I can't sleep well."

"That explains a lot when I felt scared while I was in your memories. Does it mean that you are my True Love? Is it?" The brunette girl was on her curiosity and continued.

"Not yet. But Ella told you everything. Is it giving you a definite answer?" Emma sighed and replied back.

"Yes and no." Regina shook her head with a mumbled voice. The blonde girl furrowed her brows and quipped.

"Elaborate."

"Yes, I'm satisfied that Ella told me about the bounded dreams but no, I am afraid that I go in your memories again when I dream." The brunette girl looked away at the blonde girl and explained in the details. Emma hesitantly nodded and continued.

"You won't. It could give you some memories that it triggered me mostly."

"Will it scare you a little when you see yourself in these memories?" Regina pressed her lips and thought of the question while she was speaking with a soft tone.

"No. Not always. Remember, I'm a vampire." Emma cackled and spoke highly. The brunette girl rolled her eyes and gave a scoff then spoke lightly.

"Right. I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You deserved to know, that's all." The blonde girl smiled and winked with a reply. Regina gave a small smile and asked with a little of excitement.

"Can you tell me about your story?"

"About what?" Emma raised her eyebrow when she looked away at the brunette girl and continued.

"Vampire." The brunette girl was giving an 'are you kidding me' look and retorted. The blonde girl furrowed her brows and spoke lightly.

I thought I already told you that."

"Well, yeah about that part where you were with Mr. Gold and Cora in the car accident. I meant, how did you stay as a vampire for a long time?" Regina shook her head and flicked her wrist to speak lightly.

"Oh. It lasted for six years." Emma nodded and explained while she was memorizing her time as a vampire for the first time.

"It's been a long time to be that vampire. Did you miss being a human?" Regina felt her heart down in her stomach and stuttered her words to ask carefully.

"Well, sort of no." The blonde girl looked down at the floor and cooed.

"What is the part of no?" The brunette girl didn't understand what Emma was trying to say but asked her again to repeat it.

"I didn't miss being a human when I turned out to be a vampire. I felt like I had my freedom. You know?" Emma sighed and turned away to face her then continued.

"What do you mean by freedom?" Regina pressed her lips and gave some thoughts then inquired her with curiosity. The blonde girl nodded and explained deeply.

"I don't need to worry about things like being a human and live to the death."

"Oh." Regina felt stinging after hearing the word, 'death' and quickly hid her feelings away from the blonde girl. Emma slowly realized that she did say that word in front of her and closed her eyes then replied immediately.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand how you feel. I don't know if I like to be an enchantress or being a human." The brunette girl quickly waved her hand to dismiss the blonde girl's words and shook her head with a reply. She finally walked back to the bed and sat down there for a while with a reply.

"I know, it takes you to absorb everything that we threw at you." Emma responded back.

"Not that one I got information. I meant I had no clue that my mom was or is an enchantress as well." Regina shrugged with a timid voice.

"Don't forget that she is a vampire too." The blonde girl indicated it out with a point to speak highly of Cora Mills. The brunette girl nodded and asked with many theories in her head.

"Oh yes. Um, about that. How did my mom turn out to be a vampire?"

"I don't know how exactly did she prove to be that like me. But I'm sure that Mr. Gold knew about that story. Perhaps, you ask him when you have a time." Emma shook her head with a shrug and continued.

"Sure. I will, but I'm still curious. Did you meet my mother before?" Regina mused.

"Well, several times when we faced each other a while back." Emma gave some memories in her head and nodded with a reply.

"So, what was she like?" The brunette girl retorted.

"A very young woman in 30s. She had her regal ways but a stern look. We barely spoke a word at all but I can feel her magic toward me, and I didn't know that she was a witch before I knew she was a vampire." The blonde girl sighed and walked to the bed then sat down on the bed with an explanation.

"Young woman in 30s? It didn't sound like my mother."

"Did you look over at her childhood?" The blonde girl asked with her curiosity. Regina shook her head with a reply.

"No. We had no childhood photos of her in our house and even her adulthood. I think that she threw it all into the fire before I was born."

"That explains a lot." Emma nodded with the confirmation words. Regina caught the blonde girl's blank stare and asked.

"What is it?"

"She never mentioned it at all since she became an enchantress. I think that we have to ask Mr. Gold about it." The blonde girl explained right away while she was focusing on the windows.

"Yes, you are right. So, I think that's enough to ask you more questions, and we need to get out of here. I am tired of cooping inside our bedroom." Regina smiled at the blonde girl's explanation. She felt safe toward her and decided to speak lightly while she was looking away at the table from their dinner.

"Sure. Let's clean it out and we are going to my office. I think that you will be safe with me. Mr. Gold have a business with Ruby. My parents will be coming soon, and I can feel it. They will be here at least 5 minutes." Emma laughed and nodded with a reply.

"Who are your parents?" They stood up and walked to the table. The brunette girl asked her with curiosity after she heard the word, 'parents.' The blonde girl threw discarded papers and some of food on the table into the bowls.

* * *

"Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma snapped her finger to vanish their dinner and gestured Regina out of their bedroom. They walked downstairs to meet Rumpelstiltskin, Neal and the royalty couple in the living room. The brunette girl widened her eyes at the fair royalty and gaped.

The pixie brunette woman in the medieval gothic lace dress was sitting on the couch, and she was next to the blonde man in the loose clothes, but he had a sword on his waist belt. They looked away at the arrivals of Emma and Regina and sent their best smiles. Regina froze and took a glance at the blonde girl beside her. But she heard the voice coming from Emma.

"Hello, Your Majesty." The blonde girl bowed out in a curtsey way. The brunette girl quickly bowed her head down and half-curtsey until Snow voiced her presence. It gave her the shivers of feelings.

"You may rise."

"My beloved, who is this beautiful lady beside you, Swan?"

"This is Regina Mills, a daughter of Henry Mills and Cora Mills."

"Finally meeting you, Regina. My name is Snow White, an heir of White Kingdom for vampires and illusionists. Next to me, my husband, Prince Charming but you could call him David."

"Nice to meet you, your majesty." Regina continued with a small smile. Emma caressed her hand on the brunette girl's lower back and guided her to the couch across from the royalty. Rumpelstiltskin and Neal were on other couch between both of them and watched the scene. Prince Charming smiled at the brunette girl and looked away at his wife then continued.

"Regina, may I call you?" The brunette girl hesitantly nodded. The blonde man smiled and spoke lightly.

"I know that it's a lot of the information to absorb from us. But we promise that we won't hurt you on our intentions."

"It's true that we are vampires," Snow said.

"They've been vampires for years. Don't worry, they are on our side." Neal retorted while he was looking at the brunette girl. Emma nodded at Regina and continued.

"They are right, and they've been fighting your mother for the years before your birth."

"I think it's enough of the introductions." Rumpelstiltskin interrupted their conversation when he spotted Ruby standing outside with several werewolves. He nodded at them to come in the living room. Snow and Prince Charming looked away at the tallest brunette woman and gasped.

"Hello, your majesty. It's nice seeing you here."

"Hello, Ruby." The pixie woman replied. Prince Charming nodded with a smile. Regina looked away at the tallest brunette woman and took a glance at Emma, who was in silent then caressed her hand to touch on the blonde girl's hand. The blonde girl looked down at their intertwined hands and back to the brunette girl with a small smile.

Snow looked away at her husband and arched her eyebrow at him. Prince Charming smiled at her with a nod and continued.

"Who's going to start the meeting?"

"Now, you know about Cora Mills, who is in town," Emma spoke lightly while Regina winced at her mother's name and looked away at Ruby, who was showing a neutral face. The blonde girl was paying attention to everyone included Regina's face and knew that it was not easy to tell everything in her words.

"Yes, we are aware since Rumpelstiltskin briefed us after we arrived here."

"Good. But the problem is Cora brought her army." Ruby emphasized it right away. The royalty couple paled at the tallest brunette woman's words and looked away at the blonde girl who was looking down at the intertwined hands with Regina then said in unison.

"What's your plan, Emma?"

"Do you have Zelena's contact? I would like to talk with her."

* * *

"I'm here." The redhead woman came in from the back door and showed her gentle smile at everyone until she gasped when she saw Regina in front of her. The brunette girl went slack-jawed and widened her eyes. Snow and Neal went confused by their looks. Rumpelstiltskin, Prince Charming, Ruby, and Emma looked at them and knew that Zelena and Regina had no bond between them since they were born from a same maternal side.

"Hello, you should be Regina Mills. My name is Zelena Mills, your oldest sister."

"Yes, I know you, and you were in my dream." Regina mumbled. The redhead woman nodded and sat down next to Ruby then continued.

"I know. I tried to warn you, but you knew what happened next."

"But how?" Emma said.

"Again, bounded dreams that you both shared and I have access to Regina's dream somehow."

"Is it dangerous?" The brunette girl asked. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and replied while interrupting the conversation. Everyone looked away at him with their perplexing faces except Zelena.

"No, it is not dangerous unless someone put a spell on the risk then it would be then."

"Like what?" Neal asked while on curiosity about Bounded Dreams. Emma nodded. Regina looked away at the floor. Zelena took a glance at the royalty couple and looked away at the blonde girl then spoke lightly.

"If Emma has memories of her childhood, Regina would go in her dreams and find everything about her. I am the person who is going to warn her unless something happens to Emma. Well, the Mills have an access to her."

"That explains a lot when you warned me about my mother." Regina retorted while scoffing.

"Our mother." The redhead woman emphasized deeply. Emma arched her eyebrow at Regina. The brunette girl clenched her jaw and squeezed tightly on the blonde girl's hand then continued.

"You didn't know about my mother. You didn't live or grew up with her. I did."

"Well, I lived with her before you were born. I grew up with her before she married your father. I learned the witchcraft when I was 14 years old while she was my teacher. I had no father."

"Wait a minute? How old were you when you lived with your mother?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I was ten years old when she took me in." The redhead woman stared at her sister while replying back to the old vampire man. Neal went slack-jawed and stuttered his words.

"Wait a minute, was it you when Cora took you in at her house in Milan, Italy while I was on the street watching you playing the dollhouse?"

"Yes, I remembered the time but you were the scruffy boy who was in muddy clothes?"

"It was me. It's been a long time since we have seen each other when we were younger." The scruffy man said. Ruby widened her eyes and asked.

"Zelena, you were the last one who stole the pastry pie at Granny's diner when you were 14 years old?"

"Yes, it was me. Wait a minute? You are the infamous Red."

"I guess, I am. Nice seeing you again, Lena."

"You too. Hope we catch up after this meeting." The redhead smiled with a reply. The tallest brunette woman smirked and pointed out.

"Sure no problem, you and Neal too."

"Cool, I'm in," Neal said.

"Nice catching up. So, now what's your plans, Emma." Zelena asked.

"I think that you have to group your illusionists with my army. I need your help."

"Sure. I will call them after the plan's solid. What about Regina?"

"She will be with me." The blonde girl said. Others nodded except Ruby and Zelena. Snow, Prince Charming, and Rumpelstiltskin went in silence and felt their goosebumps on their hair then looked away at the back door. They found Henry and Ella coming in the living room and greeted them. Regina gasped when she saw her father and ran toward him to give a hug.

* * *

Emma nodded at Ella and gestured her to sit down next to her husband and Neal. Henry smiled when his daughter came upon him and gave her a hug then a kiss on the forehead. Snow and Prince Charming smiled at the interaction between the father and daughter scene. The brunette girl finally released her hug and tugged him to sit down with her.

"Hello, the infamous Son of the Ruler."

"Hello, your majesty," Henry replied with a bow. Ella nodded in a proper curtsey. Snow and Prince Charming smiled at them. Regina went perplexed when she heard the words from the royalty and spoke lightly.

"The Son of the Ruler?"

"Regina, your father, is the hybrid wolf," Ruby mumbled after looking away at the brunette girl. Emma held her breath. Henry looked away at his daughter and gave a small smile. The brunette girl widened her eyes at the tallest brunette woman and looked away at her father then continued.

"You are a werewolf."

"Hybrid wolf." The bald old man spoke lightly.

"How?" Regina asked.

"Ask later." Emma leaned forward and whispered in the brunette girl's ear. Regina nodded and looked away at her with a little frown. The blonde girl stared at the caramel eyes and nodded then went with her plan.

"Good. Ella and Henry, do you have a report on your training?"

"I have training in three days' time with Silverberg. It will be tonight." Henry retorted. Ella nodded and explained right away.

"Once he tested himself into a hybrid wolf and would go on the training for good 24 hours. After that, he was transforming back to the human form when he gets exhausted."

"It's good. He needed some push." Ruby said. Henry nodded with a smile. Regina was overwhelmed with her father's supernatural ability to be a hybrid wolf and decided to blurt it out. Everyone looked away at the brunette girl's words.

"Am I half hybrid wolf-like my dad?"

"No." Emma, Rumpelstiltskin, Zelena, Ella, and Neal said in unison. Snow, Prince Charming, Ruby and Henry went in silence. The brunette girl nodded and went into a sigh of relief then felt a squeeze from the blonde girl.

"Zelena, you work with Ruby to work your army for now. Neal, I want you to re-group six teams for the lookout and switch with other three teams in three times. Ella and Snow, you work together to find a barrier for the humans to be safe. Prince Charming and I will lead our army included Regina on my side. Once we return again, we have to strategy our plans with other armies from our partnerships." The blonde lady explained in her plans.

"It sounds good." Prince Charming said. Snow nodded.

"Agreed." Rumpelstiltskin and Neal retorted in unison. Others went silent.

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"You will be with Ruby because you are the leader of the wolf pack with her, and you will be co-captain with her," Emma replied.

"Cool," Ruby replied back. They finished their plans and decided to meet again in the early morning. Snow and Prince Charming smiled at everyone and others bowed at them for their respect then left the mansion. Ruby left for her training with the wolf pack. It left Ella, Henry, Regina, Neal, Emma and Zelena in the living room.

"So, what are your plans, Ella?" The blonde girl asked. Rumpelstiltskin's wife rubbed her forehead and looked down at the floor with a perplexed face. Zelena fidgeted her hands while looking at her little sister. Regina took a glance at the redhead woman who was supposed to be her big sister that she barely knew and gave a glare at her. It left Neal and Henry to be silent and started to pay attention when Ella explained with her plans.

"I will be helping with Rumpelstiltskin at once, and I will be called from you or the majesties after I'm done with Henry's business."

"It sounds good, but I can handle it from now on since Rumpelstiltskin informed me few days ago while you and Henry are in the business." Neal retorted.

"Well, I guess that I'm yours from now on." The redhead woman said. Emma nodded and looked away at Zelena then asked right away.

"What are your plans?"

"My plan is to gather my army to help you out, but I could help Ella and Snow to protect the barriers for the humans. I have magical powers."

"Sounds tempting," Ella informed another redhead woman. Zelena frowned and figured it out in her head then replied with a concerned tone.

"How can it be tempting?"

"If you use your magical powers, Cora will find your magical trail to trap you," Neal explained right away.

"But I'm part… Never mind. You both are right." The redhead woman stuttered her words until she realized that she had her mother's magical powers and stopped her rambling then got silent afterward.

"I think it's all that I ask from you both. Now, get to work. I'm going to be with Regina to supervise her on her training. See you all in the morning. Good night." Emma stood up with a reply. Others nodded and left the living room to train their new armies. Regina was silent and looked away at her father with a reply.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are a hybrid wolf?"

"It's hard to tell you a truth. I know it's hurting you a lot. But, I had no powers to control my urge to tell it. Also, it's time for me to explain it to you later when you finish with your training. I think that it's important to take your hands on the magical powers with Emma. I trust her more than others. So, you will be fine with her for a while. Be careful." Henry explained right away while he was watching her daughter getting antsy while they were sitting on the couch, and Emma watched the scene between, but she won't interrupt them at all.

"I will. Promise me that you will tell me everything." Regina begged him.

"Yes, my sweetheart. I will. I need to go back to Silverberg for my training then will go with Ruby to train with the werewolves." The old man hugged his daughter and kissed on her forehead then retorted with a sweet voice.

"Ok, goodnight papa. I love you." The brunette girl replied back.

"I love you too. Be safe and good night." Henry said.

* * *

Emma gave a stiff nod to him and extended her hand to Regina. The brunette girl looked away at the blonde girl with a smile and put her hand on Emma's hand then let her take a lead to the room. Regina didn't realize that the blonde girl has an open space room for their magical training. It was across from Emma's office, and it's exquisite.

The open space room had the enormous and old fireplace. The red armchairs were at the side of the fireplace with a coffee table. The floor was hardwood floor. The wall lamps were trimming with the lace shade. The walls were mahogany oak. The room has a high ceiling as the height took two stories twice.

It took Regina to absorb the beautiful room and snapped her out of her thoughts. She finally spoke up when she came in and heard the doors closing by themselves. Emma was not paying attention and busied her with her flicking wrist to make everything appear. The brunette girl didn't notice that the blonde girl flicking her wrist to get the flames appearing in the fireplace and the lights from the wall lamps started to brighten the room.

"It's beautiful in here. Did you build this one? What is it for?"

"Yes, I designed this one, and it's for the magical training. But it's only restricted to everyone included Rumpelstiltskin and Ella. It belongs to the only me and mine. Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Emma half-looked away at the brunette girl and explained right away. The brunette girl nodded while she was analyzing on the fireplace's details and quipped right away.

"Wow. Why didn't you allow them to use this room?"

"Because I designed this room with my magic. Blood magic. They didn't have one. I do." Emma looked around in the room and retorted with a shrug.

"Oh." Regina raised her eyebrows at her and went with her reaction.

"So, can we get started?" The blonde girl arched her eyebrow with a smirking face then continued.

"Like what?" Regina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a mumbling voice.

"Use your knowledge toward your magical training that Rumpelstiltskin taught you. Fight me." Emma sneered.

"You?! No way!" The brunette girl shook her head violently with a retort.

"Did you remember that I'm vampire with some unique abilities? I can't die." The blonde girl rolled her eyes and continued.

"Right, I forgot." Regina hesitantly nodded with a reply.

"Let's go," Emma demanded.

Regina was nervous to hurt the blonde girl in the duel. She swallowed a lump in her throat and put her hands up to defend herself in a nasty one. But Emma knew the brunette girl's magical abilities and let it flow between them. The brunette girl exhaled in the air and went with her focus. Regina formed the fireball in her right hand and curved away at the blonde girl.

Emma smirked at the fireball that Regina made and knew it was coming toward her then moved away on the left. The fireball hit the wall behind the blonde girl, and she looked away over her shoulder then spoke lightly.

"Oh, it's a good one but burned." Regina sneered at her and formed some more of the fireballs then fired away at the blonde girl. While Emma was looking at the black stain on the wall and felt emotions from the brunette girl then moved quickly in 2 seconds flat to avoid the fireballs. The brunette girl was screaming and threw her angry feelings to catch the blonde girl with her fireballs but failed at any attempts.

The blonde girl sighed, got bored with the routine from Reina and flicked her wrist to halt it. The fireballs were freezing in the air but didn't touch anything. The brunette girl was slack-jawed when she saw her fireballs in the air that didn't move at all then looked away at Emma in a safe distance. Emma was standing in 5 inches away from the brunette girl and continued with her soft tone.

"Are you going to the fireball that way when you try to catch me?"

"Yes."

"Try again but use the different approach."

"How?"

"Think what Rumpelstiltskin tell you what to do with the fireballs." The blonde girl walked toward the fireballs and caressed her hand to touch it. Regina was gaping while she watched the scene where Emma brushed her touch on the fireballs and remembered her dreams from the gold room in the mansion. The brunette girl spoke lightly when she watched the blonde girl doing her touch on the fireballs.

"Are your hands cold while you are touching my fireballs?"

"Not really." The blonde girl responded back while she was vanishing the fireballs and turned away from her. Regina decided to approach a different way to fire away and smirked. The brunette girl finally disappeared into a purple smoke. Emma was surprised that Regina knew how to transform her into the places and went impressively until she felt the fireballs coming behind her. The blonde girl turned away and waved her hand to put up a protection shield.

* * *

Regina widened her eyes when she fired away her fireballs on the way to the blonde girl but found out that the blonde girl had her protection shield to put up. The fireballs went vanished after touching the shield. The brunette girl stuttered her words while she was walking toward her.

"How did you know that it was coming toward you?"

"Easy, it was the emotions from you. Try doing without the emotions." Emma retorted. The brunette girl squinted her eyes and nodded. The blonde girl walked toward the fireplace and passed the brunette girl. Regina focused on her magical abilities and remembered that Rumpelstiltskin's words.

Use your ability to tamper with someone's magic. Finish it off."

The brunette girl turned around in a slow-motion and flicked her wrist to form the purple rays out of her palm then fired away at the blonde girl. Emma didn't turn around to find the purple rays but was blasting away to the wall in a three feet away. Regina finally smiled at herself until she was horrified when Emma's body was thrown away to the wall and hit it then slid down to the ground.

Regina ran toward her and crouched to the floor then caressed her touch on the blonde girl's body. She shook Emma's shoulder and didn't realize that she did slap the blonde girl's cheek hard. The blonde girl was shocked that Regina slapped her face and gaped. The brunette girl widened her eyes when she realized that she did wallop her and spoke immediately.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I hit you hard. Did it hurt?"

"It's fine, but you surprised me with a hard slap. And, no it didn't hurt. Oh, I didn't tell you that I have no feelings when it stings me hard like you just slapped my face."

"But?"

"But, I'm a vampire with unique abilities. Fuck that shit." The blonde girl got up slowly and swept the dust on her clothes then continued. Regina got up and fidgeted her hands with a reply.

"Oh."

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, you blasted me away in the proper distance like 3 feet away from the fireplace. It's impressive. I know that something is bothering you." The blonde girl defended her point while putting her mask on. Regina frowned and continued with her soft tone.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Good. It's your intention not to harm me because I'm your supervisor." Emma smiled at her and nodded with a reply.

"Yes, but it's not that."

"What do you mean?" The blonde girl furrowed her brows with a soft tone.

"Umm… I don't know. Should we go on with my training?" Regina shrugged and walked away with a reply. Emma pressed her lips and nodded with a response.

"I hold you to that conversation later after we get a plenty of sleep."

"Ok." The brunette girl nodded and continued to practice her magical abilities. Emma was observing the approaches that Regina gave her emotions through the magic and gave some pieces of advice on the skills.

They practiced for two hours into a duel. It was a nasty and protracted fight with the bloody hands. Luckily for them, they got few breaks and learned from each other a bit by bit. In their feelings, they started to like each other and pushed their emotions away.

* * *

Finally, they got tired of the magical duet and decided to head off to their bedroom for getting some sleep. Emma flicked her wrist to turn the lights off and locked the door. Regina yawned and walked along with the blonde girl while Emma was doing her errands around in the house to secure it. The brunette girl found herself to look away at the clock in the hallway and discovered it was 3 in the morning.

Emma guided the brunette girl upstairs and led them to their bedroom. The door opened by itself and Regina was surprised that she had never seen the door opening. The blonde girl entered graciously and went into the bathroom. The brunette girl sighed and closed the door behind her then went to search for her pajamas in her bags in the corner of the nightstand near the bathroom.

Regina yawned again and decided to change her clothes into the pajamas then she didn't bother herself when she walked back to the bed and tucked herself to sleep. Emma finally got out from the bathroom and planned to speak, but she saw the brunette girl knocking out in the bed. The blonde girl smiled and flicked her wrist to make the blinds closing to cover the window then snapped her fingers to put the protection spells over her mansion to secure themselves into a safe place.

Emma strode away to the bed and crawled under the comforter. The blonde girl clapped her hands to turn the lights off and turned away to face the brunette girl's face on the right side. She sighed and spoke in a soft tone.

"Good night, Regina." Emma didn't know that Regina heard her and went to sleep on her own. The brunette girl smiled to herself when she heard the blonde girl's good night speech and replied.

* * *

"Good night, Emma." Regina finally went to sleep, and she was dreaming of being herself in the carnival. She saw herself in a black lace dress and looked around in the huge field with the carnival rides and food booths. The brunette girl was confused that she was in somewhere but heard the beautiful voice behind her. Regina finally turned around to find the small blonde girl staring at her and spoke lightly.

"Hi, are you lost?"

"Yes, I can't find my mama." The small blonde girl continued with a nod and squeezed the teddy bear in her arms. The brunette girl smiled and looked up at the people who were passing through the food booths and carnival rides. Regina looked down at the small blonde girl and crouched on the ground then asked.

"What's your name?"

"Emma"

"Oh, I'm Regina."

"Gina, can you help me to find my mama?" Emma retorted. The brunette girl smiled with a nod. Finally, they walked through the carnival rides and Emma squeezed the brunette girl's hand tightly. Regina furrowed her brows when she felt a squeeze and looked down at her. She found the small blonde girl looking up at her with a grudge look from the film, Ju-On, The Grudge and screaming when she released their hands off.

The song came out from the speaker box. It was "Oh my Goth!" by Razed by Black. Regina frantically went panicking and looked away at Emma, who was growling at her. The people started to turn around and moved slowly like the zombies then they were coming toward the brunette girl. The carnival rides kept moving at a fast pace. The lights were flickering through all of the huge fields in the carnival fair.

The brunette girl gasped when she heard the creepy voice coming out from the speaker box and realized it was her mother. The first verse was harsh. Regina realized that she was running for her life with her black lace dress.

_**I know I prefer to hurt**_

_**it seems to comfort me and burn**_

_**I never asked for it – question**_

_**I never wanted it to end**_

Emma tilted her head and loosed her teddy bear off from her arms then strode toward the brunette girl. The zombies came to follow her path and moved slowly. Regina started to hyperventilate on her own and searched for a hidden place. She gulped and heard the small blonde girl's voice. The second verse was soft than the first one.

_**I know that I die gracefully in vain**_

_**I know inside deteriorates**_

_**you're such a part of me**_

_**I can't believe it's real**_

_**Oh, My Goth!**_

The brunette girl ran fast as she could stay away from the zombies and Emma. She was pacing in the circle of the carnival ride and realized that she never got out of the place yet. Regina was starting to get scared by harming herself in the way, but she found the hidden place. She was lucky that she was hiding in the hay maze and kept walking in the path to get lost from them.

The third verse came out from the brunette girl's mother in the speaker box. Regina was feeling anxious when she heard the voice and kept her pace in the steady until she turned left and kept going on. Emma and the zombies came closer.

_**I crawl in my black box to hide**_

_**I welcome misery with pride**_

_**take turns in whipping me, I bleed**_

_**enjoy the fantasy and greed**_

Emma cackled in an evil grin, found the brunette girl in the corner of the hay maze and growled. Regina turned around to find the small blonde girl with the fangs and was horrified when she saw the shiny fangs and went into the fast pace to run in the different path. The zombies were everywhere to block the brunette girl out of her way. The small blonde girl followed her with her steady pace. The fourth verse came out from Emma's voice.

_**I know that I die gracefully in vain**_

_**I know inside deteriorates**_

_**you're such a part of me**_

_**I can't believe it's real**_

_**You've such a part of me**_

_**I can't believe it's real**_

_**You've such a part of me**_

_**I can't believe it's real**_

_**You've such a part of me**_

_**I can't believe it's real**_

Regina was stuck in her path when she found the zombies were crowding her. She stopped herself from walking backward and felt the hay behind her. The brunette girl knew that she was screwed and looked away at the small blonde girl who was walking toward her. The fifth verse came out from the speaker box.

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Subject to your world**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Take pleasure in your hurt**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Subject to your world**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Take pleasure in my hurt**_

Emma tilted her head and came closer to the brunette girl. The zombies finally stepped backward to give the ladies some space. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and watched the shiny fangs from the small blonde girl's mouth. Finally, they looked away at the black smoke reappearing in their eyes. It was Cora in the red gown with black sash at her waist. The brunette girl gaped when she saw her mother walking like a royalty. The small blonde girl turned away at the oldest woman and spoke lightly.

"Mama!"

"Mother?" Regina replied while she was shocked when Emma yelled for her mama. She looked away at the oldest woman who was giving an evil grin and felt her heart clenching. The small blonde girl ran toward Cora and turned her head in a full 180 degrees. The brunette girl screamed when she saw Emma's head twisting in 180 degrees. The sixth verse came out from Emma's voice.

_**I know that I die gracefully in vain**_

_**I know inside deteriorates in pain**_

_**I know that I die gracefully in vain**_

_**I know inside deteriorates**_

Cora cackled in an evil way. Regina shook her head violently when the zombies came to grab her arms tightly and pulled her away with them. Emma followed her on the path. The brunette girl was fighting to get out of the zombies' hands but failed at any attempts. The small blonde girl was laughing when she watched the brunette girl's struggles. The oldest woman strode away to be vanishing on them. Regina started to cry when she felt the pain in her arms and found herself that she was going to the big black hole in the middle of the field with the carnival rides and the food booths.

Emma clapped her hands and yelled at the zombies to drop the brunette girl off on the ground then walked toward her with her reply.

"Did you find my mama?"

"No!"

"Why?" The small blonde girl pouted while her eyes were glowing red. Regina sneered when she felt pain from her arms. Emma was flicking her wrist to tie with a rope around the brunette girl's body.

"It's not your mama." The brunette girl replied with a glare. Emma cackled when she felt magic tingling while Cora reappeared by her side. Regina widened her eyes and went horrified when they started to sing the last verse together. The zombies came upon her and grabbed her up.

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Subject to your world**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Take pleasure in your hurt**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Subject to your world**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

_**Take pleasure in my hurt**_

_**Oh, my Goth!**_

Finally, Regina was thrown away in the black hole and screamed for her life. Emma and Cora looked down in the hole then waved their hands at her. The brunette girl fell to the bottom of the black hole and finally lost consciousness.

* * *

In the morning, Emma was waking up due of Regina's screaming and decided to shake her shoulder with her soft voice. The brunette girl was crying, and her legs were wiggling out of the comforter. The blonde girl knew it was a memory of her childhood and sighed.

"Regina, it was a dream. Wake up."

The brunette girl shot up in the bed with a panic attack. Emma held her in her arms and whispered in Regina's ear with her soft tone. It was calming her down, but she was still crying in the blonde girl's arms. Emma sighed and rubbed on the brunette girl's back with her gentle touch.

"I just saw Cora," Regina mumbled while she was hiccupping. Emma stopped her rubbing on her back and kissed on the brown locks then spoke lightly.

"What is it about?"

"The Carnival Fair and Hay Maze." The brunette girl replied.

"Oh shit." The blonde girl mumbled.

"What's wrong? Is it your memory?"

"Yes, I was four years old, and I cannot find my mom somewhere but I was wandering through the rides." Emma sighed and continued to rub Regina's back with her explanation.

"Oh, you were beautiful with your blonde locks but your face was terrifying me." The brunette girl nodded with a reply.

"What did I look like?" The blonde girl asked.

"At first, you looked adorable in the pink outfit then few minutes later, your face changed into a black and white raccoon-like The Grudge film," Regina spoke lightly while she was shivering from remembering the face of the movie.

"Shit," Emma replied.

"Stop cursing that word." The brunette girl begged. The blonde girl nodded with an apology.

"Sorry, Regina. I think it's time for us to get some breakfast before we go on with our training."

"Ok, I wanted you to know that I'm ok now. But I want you to promise me."

"What's it?"

"You have to promise me that you protect me from my mother; I mean ever."

"I try."

"No. I want you to promise me, please." Regina pledged with her big caramel eyes. Emma sighed and caressed her touch on the brown locks then kissed on the brunette girl's temple and spoke lightly.

"I will protect you if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Thank you, Emma." The brunette girl continued and caressed her hands on the blonde girl's cheeks then leaned to kiss on the pale lips with her plump red lips. That was a kiss that Regina gave her. They didn't realize that they continued to make out in their bedroom longer than they expected it to stop anytime. Their mouth moved together as a soft velvet icing on the cake. They tasted each other inside their mouth, and they felt their heart beating rapidly. Until, they finally got their breath back after they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

Lastly, they got out from their bed and changed their clothes. Before they strode out from their bedroom, they gave each other a passionate kiss and it was tempting for them to back out but they couldn't stop everything. Emma pulled her arms around the brunette girl's waist to get closer to her. Regina put her arms around the blonde girl's neck and her hands tangled in the blonde locks.

They made out like lovesick teenagers in ten minutes and felt their bodies starting to wear out because of their lasting kiss. Emma finally realized that she need to stop their kiss and mumbled in the brunette girl's mouth.

"I think we need to stop it. We have to get the breakfast."

"Right," Regina mumbled back before giving a tempting kiss on the pale lips for last time.

"We will talk about this one later." The blonde girl replied and gave a last kiss on the plump red lips. They smiled at each other and intertwined their hands on their way to the downstairs.

After they had arrived in the breakfast room, Rumpelstiltskin, Ruby, Zelena, and Neal looked up from their breakfast plates and raised their eyebrows at the ladies' intertwining hands in their eyes. Emma and Regina went blushing then went to sit down on another side from Zelena and Neal's side. They went silent and focused on their thoughts about the magical duel between Regina and Cora.

* * *

**A/N: I know that you are fangirling over the kiss that I typed away in this chapter. Also, did you have Swanqueen feels when the episode was full of Regina and Emma on yesterday's night? I did too!  
**

**Please review on this chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Vampire by Xandria. **


	11. Vampire

**A/N: I feel bad about this story because I haven't posted this chapter since Sept or Oct. I know y'all are waiting for this update. **

**BETA: Wazgood529. **

**This is your Christmas present from me. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. **

**If you are not celebrating the Christmas things, I wish you the best for the holidays!**

**By the way, the song: Vampire by Xandira. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Vampire**

A few days later, Regina worked through her magical training with Rumpelstiltskin. Emma watched her duel against her oldest mentor. Neal and Ruby went on their journey to gather their werewolves. It left Ella and on other side of the field to work on the hybrid wolf's skills. The sunset went down. The blonde girl looked up at the purple sky and felt the hairs going up then looked away at Zelena who was watching the magical duel between Regina and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Someone is coming." Emma explained while looking back at them on the field. The redhead woman took a glance at her and nodded then left to check on the suspicious activities. The blonde girl retreated in her vampire mode to meet the brunette girl and her mentor then spoke lightly.

"It's time to stop the duel. Someone is coming our way." Rumpelstiltskin waved himself in a black smoke to take his absence. Regina was breathing heavy while she looked away at the blonde girl. Emma smiled at her and gestured her to come back into the mansion. The brunette girl nodded and ran immediately for her safety. Ella and Mr. Mills finished their training after getting a word from Emma and they returned. Emma conjured protection spells over the mansion and went inside.

Zelena appeared in the living room and looked away at the brunette girl who was lying on the couch then spoke lightly. Others looked away at her. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"It's Cora. I think that she found us."

"Regina is not ready to battle against her mother." Ella said. Mr. Mills was horrified when he heard his wife's name. Regina shot up from the couch and looked away at Emma with her scared look. The blonde girl figured it out in her mind and conjured the spells through the telepathic bond between her and Cora's mind.

* * *

"_**Cora, it's been a while for a chat." The blonde girl spoke lightly. **_

"_**Emma. Yes, dear. It's been a long time. Now, I found your nest. You can't escape." Cora chuckled darkly with a reply. **_

"_**Your army have been around in here for the years. But you are in no luck." Emma replied back. **_

"_**Why is that, dear?" The oldest woman said. **_

"_**You can't touch my property at all. You've been doomed." The blonde girl spoke while she wore a smirk. **_

"_**Like your parents?" Cora sneered. **_

"_**How dare you to talk about my parents! You killed them. You are screwed." Emma said. **_

"_**Come on, dear. Love is weakness." The oldest woman retorted. **_

"_**No. Love is strength!" The blonde girl sneered back and decided to end the conversation. **_

* * *

Zelena, Regina, Ella, Mr. Mills and Rumpelstiltskin stared at Emma in awe. The blonde girl looked away at them and sighed then shook her head. The redhead woman cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. Ella furrowed her brows and Emma spoke lightly.

"Cora is here with her army around the property. There's no way to fight them on my property. It's illegal."

"I agree." Rumpelstiltskin mentioned. Ella walked back to her husband and looked away at Mr. Mills who was looking at the floor with a shocked look. Zelena sighed and replied.

"I'm going to gather my illusionists to be ready. No costs at all."

"Good, meet me and Regina in the cellar. I will lead you in the tunnel to my secret place so you can prepare anything as you need." Emma answered. Ella nodded and gestured Rumpelstiltskin to poof them to warn Ruby and Neal on their journey. The blonde girl extended her hand for Regina to catch up with her. Mr. Mills was following them to the cellar. Zelena poofed herself to gather her illusionists in her field.

Emma guided them to the cellar door which was in her home office. It was the secret door on the library shelves. She conjured the spell to open it and the door clicked. Ella helped her to open it and gestured them inside until she closed it behind her. The blonde girl ran while she was holding Regina's hand. Others ran too.

* * *

Until, they arrived at the sealed door and Emma conjured the spell. The door vanished. They entered the ballroom-sized like Government House in Perth, Western Australia. The walls were gold hand-painted. The glass chandeliers were hanging up on the high ceiling. The windows were sealed with the black curtains.

Regina absorbed the beauty of the ballroom and felt a release on her hand. Emma conjured the spell on the lights to brighten the room. Mr. Mills went slack-jawed. Ella and Rumpelstiltskin went to search in the closet to gather their things. Zelena poofed her army inside the ballroom and nodded at the blonde girl.

"Now, you are all going to sleep in here. No one finds us in here. No worries, this is restricted to everyone unless I permit my grant." Emma said. Others nodded. Ruby and Neal were there with their army in the green smoke after Zelena and her army arrived.

They went to make their sleeping arrangements and put themselves into the sleeping bags. Emma went to conjure the spell for tents to appear on the stage and went inside. Regina followed her along. Mr. Mills gathered his sleeping bag and went inside the tent after finding his daughter in there with the blonde girl. It left Zelena to sleep with her army. Ruby and Neal went to discuss with Rumpelstiltskin for the protection spells on their werewolves.

In the tent, Regina was chatting with her father and Emma was doing her reports for checking on the army's equipment. The blonde girl was wondering how Cora found her place and narrowed her eyes at the paperworks until Rumpelstiltskin spoke lightly.

"Emma, I have concerns."

"What is it, Rumpel?" Emma said.

"Cora has her knowledge to find us. But how did she arrive here?"

"I think someone snitched on us."

"But who? We know everyone by heart." Rumpelstiltskin mentioned while he furrowed his brows. Emma looked up at him and shook her head then answered.

"It's impossible. You might check with Ella about the vampires because they are newbies. Remember, you both did bring 2,000 newbies."

"Right. I will check with 2,000 newbies by names."

"If someone from your group snitched it, be my guest to kill them." Emma demanded while getting up. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and bowed out of the tent. Mr. Mills and Regina stared at her in awe. The oldest man rubbed his bald head and spoke lightly.

"Are we safe yet?"

"Not yet." The blonde girl said while looking away at them in a safe distance. The brunette girl swallowed a lump in her throat and whisked to hear the screams outside. Ella entered in the tent and informed them immediately.

"It's Sidney Glass."

Emma growled and stomped away out of the tent until she reached Rumpelstiltskin and the dark tan man in a black tuxedo with red tie. Regina, Mr. Mills and Ella followed her along until they paused their walks and watched the scene. Rumpelstiltskin conjured a choke hold spell on Sidney and growled. The army included Zelena and her illusionists watched them too.

Sidney was gagging and trying to get out of the choke hold but failed at these attempts. He wiggled his legs in the air and heard Emma's growling voice. The dark tan man winced at the sound and looked away at her. Rumpelstiltskin changed his eye colors in the black aura.

"You! Are you working for Cora Mills!?" Emma demanded. Sidney nodded violently. Others gasped. The blonde girl screamed and walked closer to him then spoke in a grave tone.

"Why!? Did you pass the notes to her about us and my mansion?"

"Ye—s." The dark tan man said. Emma looked away at her mentor, Rumpelstiltskin who was angry. Zelena walked away to Ella and spoke in her ear. Others couldn't reach what they said but Emma knew. Regina and Mr. Mills widened their eyes when they heard the answer from Sidney. The blonde girl sneered loudly. Rumpelstiltskin looked away at the 1,999 vampires and spoke lightly.

"Who is with Sidney at this time!?" No one raised their hand but Emma turned around to glare at them and spoke loudly.

"For last time, who is with Sidney!?" Few of the newbies raised their hands and the blonde girl curled her hands into the fists then looked away at Ella who was shocked at the number of the newbies who were working with Sidney for Cora. Emma looked away at Sidney and put herself into his personal space then spoke in a grave tone.

"It's your fault. Because Cora Mills killed my parents and you didn't know, did you?"

"No" Sidney said. Rumpelstiltskin looked away at her and begged. Emma flicked her wrist and spoke lightly.

"Kill them with no blood trail."

Ella, Zelena and Ruby went after several newbies and took them into the small room. Regina, Mr. Mills, and Neal widened their eyes and heard the screams. Sidney gulped and looked away at Rumpelstiltskin. Emma looked away at the dark tan man and continued.

"Kill Sidney. Be my guest if you want his blood." The blonde girl turned around and walked away toward the tent. Sidney screamed while he was dragging away to the room where Ella, Zelena and Ruby killed them. Rumpelstiltskin threw the dark tan man into the wall and went into a vampire mode then ran after Sidney for the blood. The screams had been loudly so others could hear them in the distance.

Emma closed her eyes while she was sitting on the chair and used her telepathic bond to contact Cora. She smiled at her hearing distance and listened to the screams in other room. The Mills entered with their pale faces and decided to sleep in their beds.

* * *

"_**Cora, Cora, Cora."**_

"_**What!?" Cora sneered. **_

"_**I killed your mole and others." **_

"_**You are a disgrace!" The oldest woman spoke timidly. **_

"_**Well, Sidney Glass, I assumed. Again, you killed my parents and you are still disgrace to everything I had done for the years to find and plan to kill you in the end." **_

"_**You know what, dear? You missed something that I have in my possession." **_

"_**What is it? Let me see, I have Zelena on my side. Also, I have your family. Henry Mills. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have your beautiful daughter, Regina Mills. Don't you remember her?" Emma spoke lightly while wearing a smirk. **_

"_**NO!" Cora screamed. **_

"_**Oh yes. I have Mills on my side. They believed me because you killed my parents. They should hate you by now. So, see you in the battle someday. Bye-Bye." The blonde girl chuckled with a reply then ended the telepathic bond with Cora.**_

* * *

Emma looked away at the brunette girl who was sleeping in her bed. She smiled at a the memory when they cuddled together few days ago after finding out that they really liked each other and kissed each other's lips. They became the sappy couple and stole the kisses while others were not looking. The blonde girl got up and walked toward the bed where Regina stayed then crawled under the blanket.

Regina felt someone dipping behind her and reached the blonde girl's hand then crossed over her waist and intertwined her hand together. Emma smiled and kissed on the brunette girl's forehead then hid her face in Regina's neck. They snuggled together and went to sleep.

Ella and Rumpelstiltskin entered the tent and found the girls in the bed then looked at each other with smiles. They knew that Regina and Emma had been sneaking around with their love and didn't care if they love each other but as long as they stay together for the battle to the end. Mr. Mills raised his eyebrows at them. The redhead woman nodded at the girls in the direction and the oldest man looked away at his daughter who was snuggling with the blonde girl then gaped open.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed in silence and went to his bed on the opposite from Mr. Mills. Ella went after him. The lights went off in the ballroom. Zelena and Ruby were on the lookout. Neal was snoring between the ladies. The illusionists and the army went to sleep.

* * *

In Regina's dreams, the brunette girl appeared in the field of the forest and looked away at the trail where she was standing in the mud. She looked at herself and found out that she had a black long sleeve with a knee length dress with the combat shoes. Regina was breathing hard and saw the white smoke from her mouth. She didn't realize it was very cold.

Until she heard the whispers in the distance and decided to follow the sounds. The forest was in the shadows. The brunette girl realized that it was very dark and walked in a fast pace to reach the sounds before she lost it. The sounds went into the musical. Regina stopped walking and heard the blonde girl's voice. She gasped and screamed Emma's name. But it was the echo everywhere. The brunette girl strode away to follow the music. The first verse came in the echo.

* * *

**Dark are the streets, gloom's creeping out of the walls**

**Dirt comes alive and all the neon lights call**

**Demons and fools and a lady of black**

**She's of the kind nighttime insomniac**

The music was playing and Regina looked away at the stone head statues on the small columns. The stone head statues were singing as the chorus. She widened her eyes at them and nearly ran away toward the sounds of the music. The second verse came in from the stone head statues.

**She sees the prey and she's aware**

**The times are hard but she don't care**

Regina stopped by the red table in front of her. She looked around and tried to follow the sounds but failed. The brunette girl was breathing hard until Emma's voice reached her ears and Regina turned around to see the blonde girl in the end of the table. Emma was in her black tuxedo and showed her fangs with a smile then sang in a soft tone for the third verse.

**She's a vampire**

**(Desire darker than black)**

**She's a vampire**

**(Reach higher, no turning back)**

The stone head statues were in a chant and went to sing the fourth verse. Regina whisked to find them in the sight and heard it. Emma studied on the brunette girl and looked away at the stone head statues then heard the fifth verse coming from them.

**Her wings are curtains of the night**

**She knows no wrong or right**

The blonde girl got up and walked around the red table then strode away to the brunette girl. Regina winced at hearing a sound on the ground then looked down at the skulls laying everywhere. Emma chuckled and sang the sixth verse.

**Dead are the places where this goddess has been**

**Cold is the skin that this creature has seen**

**Her universe is an ocean of blood**

**Her dining table the cradle of mud**

Regina looked away at the stone head statues and heard the seventh verse. Emma trapped her in the circle. The brunette girl hesitantly looked away at the blonde girl and gulped.

**She sees the prey and she's aware**

**The times are hard but she don't care**

The blonde girl put herself closer to the brunette girl's personal space and whispered in her ear with her eighth verse to sing out. The stone head statues sang 'o' sound and tilted their heads sideways. Regina closed her eyes and stayed still but felt the air coming out from Emma.

**She's a vampire**

**(Desire darker than black)**

**She's a vampire**

**(Reach higher, no turning back)**

The stone head statues looked away at Regina and furrowed their brows then sang in the soft tone for ninth verse. Emma leaned backward and walked away to the end of the red table. The brunette girl looked away at the statues.

**Her wings are curtains of the night**

**She knows no wrong or right, vampire**

Emma and the stone head statues came into the chorus together for the tenth verse. Regina stared at them and felt a drop on her shoulder then looked away at it. She found a blood dripping on her shoulder and looked up at the ceiling. The bodies were there with the red scratches. The blood were dripping on the brunette girl's face.

**The night is blind, the mistress**

**She is calling you to be by her side forevermore**

**Follow her until her thirst is sated**

**An immortal lie, heart blood**

The brunette girl was breathing hard when she tasted the blood in her mouth and looked down at Emma who was playing with a bloodied knife. She widened her eyes and reached her hand on her face but felt a blood all over her face. Regina put her hands away and looked at her bloody hands then looked up at the stone head statues. She heard the eleventh verse in the chorus.

**Can't help yourself**

**She's got you paralyzed**

Emma raised her eyebrows at her and sang in the twelfth verse. Regina stared at the blonde girl who was showing the fangs. The vampires came behind her and looked at the brunette girl. The stone head statues went into the chorus with the vampires. The brunette girl swallowed a lump in her throat but tasted the blood in her mouth once again.

**So would you kiss the sun goodbye**

**And give your life to never die?**

Now, everyone chorused together except Regina. Emma stared at her with a chuckle. The brunette girl shook her head and fell into a trap under the ground. The thirteenth verse came out loudly. The vampires and stone heads looked up at the bloody sky and shouted for the last verse to end it. The blonde girl cackled loudly.

**She's a vampire**

**(Desire darker than black)**

**She's a vampire**

**(Reach higher, no turning back)**

**She's a vampire**

**(Desire darker than black)**

**She's a vampire**

**(Reach higher, no turning back)**

**Vampire**

* * *

Regina shot up in the bed and it startled Emma. The brunette girl tried to calm her breathing. The blonde girl rubbed her eyes and yawned then spoke lightly.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"I can't."

"What's wrong?" Emma looked away at her and asked. Regina looked away at the blonde girl and started to cry. The blonde girl opened her arms and the brunette girl leaned into her embrace then sobbed against Emma's chest. They swayed a little and the blonde girl soothed the words in the brunette girl's ear.

Regina decided to tell her about her dream that she just woke up. The blonde girl listened and went for a thirst on the blood. Ella felt her hair on her neck and looked away at the blonde girl. The brunette girl looked up at Emma and stared at her.

Emma looked down and smiled at her then kissed on the brunette girl's lips once again. The brunette girl sighed happily. They finally laid their heads on the pillows and Regina decided to sleep on the blonde girl's chest. Emma held her in her arms and kissed her crown then went to sleep. The brunette girl tangled her legs with the blonde girl's legs together and wrapped her arms around Emma tightly.

The brunette girl closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the arms squeezing her shoulders. The blonde girl opened her eye and looked away at Regina then to Ella who was watching them. The redhead woman nodded in the direction to get out of the tent. Emma nodded. Ella bowed out of the tent. Rumpelstiltskin and Mr. Mills still slept.

Regina was in the bliss with the blonde girl and smiled once again. Emma didn't know that she had a smile on her face and knew that she had the brunette girl in her arms. They were looking forward to stay together for the battle to end Cora Mills once again. Finally, they reminisced the memories of their first kiss on the bed few days ago and went with it to sleep in a peace.

* * *

**A/N: I can't promise you that I will update the chapter eleven anytime soon. But I will let you know when I will keep you on the author's note on other story if I had a chance to find my time to finish the chapter eleven for this story. Look out for the author's note.  
**

**Next Song: Dark by Stone Sour. **

**Merry Christmas! Please review. It would be my best Christmas present from my readers. **


	12. Dark by Stone Sour

**A/N: I am back! Here is your song - Dark by Stone Sour. **

**No Beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Dark by Stone Sour**

During the several days of practicing with magic, Regina struggled to memorize her spells with her teacher, Rumpelstiltskin. She was frustrated with her magic but felt her power to gain more on herself. She was in duel with the dummies in the circle. Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head and demanded her to gain more power but didn't want her to overtire herself with the magic. He knew that Regina had a lot of potential like his other student, Emma.

Ella looked at Neal and sent him to overlook on their map for their battle with Cora Mills. He nodded and whisked with his small army. Ruby whipped her newbies to run in their laps around the ballroom. Zelena was busy with her illusionists to create the protection on the vampires and werewolves from the powerful attacks from Cora's army. They knew that they had something in their magic but couldn't find any source.

Well, Sidney was dead because he was one of Cora's spy to spill the secrets from the young blonde woman, Emma Swan. They had no idea how powerful Emma was to them but had some glimpses on her life few times. Nobody knew her life expect several people in her circle. Until, the day came to them and they were frustrated with the powerful messages from their enemy. But it was no threat to Emma and Rumpelstiltskin at all.

* * *

Emma stood on the top of the platform and observed on the practice duels between werewolves and vampires included the illusionists who helped them out with injuries. The blonde vampire licked her fangs and had been called by Rumpelstiltskin once again. She ran in 2 seconds flat and stood beside her mentor then watched Regina's sweat dripping on her face with a reply.

"How is Regina?"

"She is frustrated." Rumpelstiltskin informed her quickly and demanded her to stop the duel then gave her a two hours break. He looked at Emma then nodded and left to find his wife, Ella. Mr. Mills was with Ruby and practiced on his hybrid wolf. Regina finally sat down on the ground and conjured the water bottle by her magic then drank from it. Emma gave a little smirk while walking toward her with a response.

"I see you have been practicing on your magic."

"It's difficult to be a sorceress. How did you do that?" Regina asked.

"Well, I'm a vampire. I could do some magic but not a lot of it like you did in your practice."

"I am curious. How did you find us quickly?" The brunette girl looked up at her and inquired with her curiosity. Emma pursed her lips and used her hearing skills to hear something outside their practice skills. She immediately knew it was Zelena who was screaming and whipped her running skills. Regina was shocked that she didn't get her answer but went after her to find out what's going on.

* * *

Ella and Rumpelstiltskin felt their tickles and looked at each other then went to find Emma and Regina against Zelena who was screaming. Neal and Mr. Mills were there as well. They were watching the Wicked Witch of the West struggling with her powers. The blonde vampire caught her mentor's eyes and nodded toward Zelena. He nodded and twisted his spell to stop Zelena's struggles.

Zelena slowly calmed down and fell on the ground. The illusionists were confused with their boss and looked up at Emma with their frightening faces. The young blonde vampire looked up at the armies and glanced at her small circle but the noise caught her ear. It was Snow White.

The queen marched herself with her quivers and bows. She was dressed in her hunting clothes and arrived in a regal way. Emma bowed her body down and gestured her to see Zelena on the ground. Snow looked at the redheaded woman there and went to check on her. Regina widened her eyes when she saw a small figure in a faraway land and tried to find Emma's arm but she was closer to her.

Emma felt tingles in her body and it startled her by gripping her forearm from Regina's hand. She looked at her and followed a gaze of point to the small figure in a faraway land. The young blonde vampire immediately knew that it was Cora. Rumpelstiltskin felt same way and put a protection spell on their dome. She walked to the barrier and saw Cora's smirk.

Regina's face went pale when she saw her living mother and started to cry. Emma turned around to see the brunette girl crying. Mr. Mills gripped his fists when he was facing his former wife in their barriers between them. Ella tried to pull him out of their meeting. Cora immediately looked at her brunette daughter and sneered at her.

The blonde vampire came to hold Regina in her arms and sent Neal to collect their armies away from Cora Mills' touch. Ruby howled when it came to her hearing senses and helped Neal out. Others went inside their safe haven that Cora couldn't see in their dome. Mr. Mills sneered when he sent a glare at his former wife and walked with Ella to check on his daughter.

Emma sent her army to give a protection around her safe haven. Rumpelstiltskin helped them to use magic with Zelena and her illusionists. Ella and Ruby agreed to have their watch every three rounds to check on the perimeters. They ensured that they had everything to protect the Mills family away from an evil enchantress.

They were frightening about the battle to be closer but they had only few days to practice their skills. The blonde vampire knew that they were not ready to fight against Cora's army and stayed behind with Regina and Mr. Mills. Ella and Rumpelstiltskin discussed with Neal about the battle plans but they were more scared for Regina.

For Regina, she was still crying in Emma's arms and held her arms around her waist. Mr. Mills looked at them and gave a frown. The blonde vampire looked up at him and rubbed the brunette girl's back. They were still quiet while hearing Regina's crying but they were angry at Cora because she caused the problems for Regina to find out that she was alive.

* * *

Finally, Regina fell asleep and the blonde vampire looked down at her. The older man sighed and went relieved that his daughter was sleeping and stayed safe with Emma. He nodded at them and left to find Ruby for more duels. She stared at the beauty of Regina's face and carried her to their bed then stayed there while they were snuggling together.

Rumpelstiltskin came in and found them on the bed. He smiled and cleared his throat. Emma looked around to find him by the entry point and nodded. Rumpelstiltskin looked at his hands and explained. The blonde vampire stared at her mentor and listened to every word.

"We have a plan to battle against Cora and her army. It's not easier for you and Regina to have your own powers to duel with that person."

"Why is that?" Emma sneered at him while embracing Regina. He winced at her tone and bowed his head down to the ground then continued.

"Because if you use your power to use the spells that Cora won't recognize then you will be exhausted without Regina. If Regina do it alone, she will die after several tries. I promise you that I won't lie to you, my loyal friend."

"I recalled that you said that we do it together to battle with Cora. It will be more powerful to defeat her. Is it true?" She turned around to face the sleeping raven-haired girl in her arms and asked.

"Yes, your royal highness." Snow said while walking through the entry point and found Rumpelstiltskin and Emma there. Regina was still sleeping in the blonde girl's arms on the bed. Others looked at the regal woman in a hunter's clothes. Emma and Rumpelstiltskin looked at each other and gulped.

"Is that all, Rumpelstiltskin or what's else I need to know?" A young blonde woman raised her brow at her mentor and Snow kept her guard up while she was watching them in her distance. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and left immediately. The queen looked at the raven-haired girl and continued.

"I believe that you two are in danger, I can't promise."

"What can you promise me? Where is David?"

"He is with Ruby to take over his duties with his army. I can't guarantee you on everything I can do for you and Regina. But the only thing is I know about your magic between you against Regina's mother." Snow said while tilting her head. Emma gripped her free fist behind Regina's back and narrowed her eyes at her majesty then inquired on her behalf.

"What's else?"

"The Seven Dwarfs are here and Ursula too. Need me to get them immediately to see you?"

"No. Go with them to Zelena if she need some help with illusionists and vampires. I am sure that Zelena need more hands than I do."

"Yes, your royal highness." The queen bowed her head down and retreated out in the tent. It left the blonde vampire and Regina alone there. She was thinking about her plan to protect the brunette girl because she was swearing to her pledge of her honorary guard, Regina's father. Regina stirred in her arms and moved her head on the crook of Emma's neck. Emma looked down at the innocent face and couldn't move at all but embraced her tightly.

* * *

In the field, Neal was barricading beside the illusionists and werewolves. Rumpelstiltskin stomped on his way to find his wife, Ella who was practicing her magic with Zelena. Ruby and Henry Sr. discussed with their army then planned on the retreat to attack on Cora's army in their battle. They were worried about Regina in their behalf and tried to do their best to support Emma on their side.

Snow looked around in the field and sent herself to see her husband beside Ruby. David heard his wife's footsteps behind him and turned around to see her with his smile. The queen bowed her head at him and continued. Ruby and Henry Sr. were listening to their conversation.

"Regina is in her rest. Emma is still awake since the accident happened. I got the news from Rumpelstiltskin and it's nothing impossible to fight with Cora's army. Believe me or not, they have something in their sleeves. I cannot tell Emma about this plan because I'm afraid that she would do something stupid and worse."

"Listen to yourself, Snow. You are a queen of your land. We know that you have a power than Cora. She is an evil sorceress because she has a dark magic inside her. I mean, Regina didn't know that she has a magic too. I can't find my truth that which magic Regina will use in the battle." David informed his wife while crossing his arms over his chest. The captain of the werewolves looked at Henry Sr. who was swallowing a lump in her throat.

"This is a big problem for us." Ruby said. Neal walked to them while he was studying on his army and heard their conversation after he arrived. Snow looked at him and gave a nod. Rumpelstiltskin was not far from them but went to find them anyway. Ella was behind them and nodded.

They looked at their armies who were still practicing their battle skills. Zelena appeared in her green smoke and spoke lightly. Others looked at her with a grim face. The majesties were guarding their faces with the stone faces.

"My illusionists are completely ready. What about yours?"

"We have a plenty of time to do something that regards Regina and Emma's protection." Snow said.

"I agree." Rumpelstiltskin inquired. David and Henry Sr. nodded. It left Ella, Neal and Ruby in this conversation but left no messages from them. Zelena looked around in the field and informed.

"Now, we are almost ready for the battle but are you sure that Emma and Regina have enough powers to defeat Cora?"

"We need more help from others but I know yours would do it well." Ella responded. The Wicked Witch of the West looked at her and nodded then vanished on her green smoke. Others sighed and decided to practice themselves on their time with their armies.

* * *

In the tent, Emma was busy with her plans on the nightstand while she was laying down beside Regina who was still sleeping in her arms. She was worried about her battle against Cora but didn't know if she could do that with Regina since she received the bad news about their powers. Their magic was more powerful than Cora's powers but it was impossible if they didn't do it together. It would put them in a high risk.

The blonde vampire focused on her plot while Regina was dreaming in a strange way. She didn't feel the quiver on the bed or hear the moans from the brunette girl on the bed. Emma was struggling with her plans but needed Rumpelstiltskin's help on their final battle. But it was on her own at this time.

The raven-haired girl was whimpering in her dream. It was an eerie way but odd at the first. She felt more scared when it came to her haunted dreams since she met Emma as a vampire. Regina didn't realize that she had a bounded dream like Emma was growing up in her times with her parents when she was younger.

* * *

In her dream, Regina was in her white dress and sitting on the high chair. She was stuck in a lot of ropes around herself on that chair. The raven-haired girl opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room but it was empty. It was just her and her chair that roped herself. Regina looked around the chair and found that it was still empty and black.

She couldn't see anything in the dark place but the light was still beaming above her. The music just got loud. Regina whipped her head to follow the sound from her right side but found nothing there in her sight. It was getting louder again. She turned her head to the left side but there was none at all.

The music got loudest but it didn't hurt Regina's ears. The brunette girl shook her body to get out of the chair but stayed still. She was sneering while she was trying to get her wrist out of a tight rope but looked up at the dark figure in the front of her. Regina gasped and frantically tried to get out of the chair.

The dark silhouette came closer. Regina screamed while she was scared to face the dark figure in her eyes but shut it quickly. The music just slowed a tune down but in an eerie way. The raven-haired girl listened to a voice that sang from her distance and furrowed her brows. She knew that voice but never heard that song before in her whole life. The first verse came out in a dark melody but in a rock way.

_**It's way past midnight**_

_**There's a howling wind**_

_**Oh God what can it be?**_

_**Something out there evil**_

_**And it's coming straight for me**_

_**The house is dark and very cold**_

_**I know there's no one here**_

_**Why am I scared to death**_

_**Just petrified with fear**_

She opened her eyes and found Emma there. The blonde vampire was standing in a punk and rave in long max dress. It was in the style of EMO Novelty and Gothic Dark. She was wearing her red turtleneck coat and black lace dress. Her hair was in an updo bun but her makeup was very darker and a black goth style. Her eyes were blood red. Emma was wearing her high heels. Her mouth moved like a velvet way to strangle someone in her hands. The second verse came out.

_**'Cause I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the house**_

_**'Cause I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the dark**_

_**The dark**_

Regina heard her heartbeat when she looked up at the pale woman in front of her. Emma slowly curled her lips to smirk at her. The lights were blowing up like the fireworks in the ropes. The raven-haired girl looked around herself and watched the light bulbs exploding everywhere then heard a piano coming out in a rock way. The blonde vampire cat walked around the chair and sang like Meryl Streep in _In The Woods – Last Midnight_ Music Video with a third verse.

_**When I opened up the door**_

_**And snapped on the switch**_

_**The room was filled with light**_

_**Then something black and very fast**_

_**Fled upon my sight**_

_**What I feared most as a child**_

_**Was the coming of the night**_

_**Now my horrors have become quite real**_

_**My nightmares breathe new life**_

Emma cackled after singing a line – 'My nightmares breathe new life'. She turned around and walked a little far from Regina. The brunette girl was startled by a new voice and panicked out when another figure came in her bloody red gown with a mischievously smile. It was her mother, Cora. She flicked her wrist to explode the light bulb while she was walking to her. Regina tried to find Emma but failed because her head was trapping in one place to see Cora in a straight way. The fourth verse came out from her mother's mouth and it went boom by the drums.

_**'Cause I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the house**_

_**Yes, I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the dark**_

_**Dark!**_

Cora reached her hand on Regina's chin and tilted upward to look at her. The raven-haired girl started to whimper when she felt a tight grip on her chin. She tried to listen to the blonde vampire's voice but couldn't find her everywhere. The light bulbs kept exploding on the repeat as the piano and drums continued in the dark room. Regina stared at the cold eyes of her mother and listened to the fifth verse which Emma was singing in her ear with her velvet voice.

_**What is it in the house**_

_**That the darkness brings to life?**_

_**I sense their eyes upon me**_

_**As I grab a butcher knife**_

_**Whatever it is that waits for me**_

_**It hides beneath my bed**_

_**And if I try to sleep tonight**_

_**By morning I'll be dead!**_

The brunette girl didn't realize that she had her tears while looking at her mother's icy eyes then whipped her head when Cora pushed her grip away. She watched the brunette woman's retreat back where she came from the dark room. Regina looked up at the blonde vampire who was tilting her head at her and started to cry. Emma flicked her wrist to stop exploding the light bulbs and waved them out of the dark room. They landed in another room that had a lot of mess everywhere. The sixth verse came out with a smooth voice from the blonde vampire.

_**'Cause I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the house**_

_**Yes, I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the dark**_

Regina heard the scratch on the chalkboard and whipped her head to find Emma who was holding a bloody red rose in her hands. The blood was dripping down on the ground everywhere. She looked up at the board and gasped. The words made her feel nauseous. The blonde vampire was chuckling and singing in seventh verse. It got a soft melody but it had a rock edge in it.

_**'Cause I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the house**_

_**Yes, I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the dark**_

The light bulbs flicked everywhere. The brunette girl was still crying. Emma strode toward her and Regina stared at her bloody face. She was swallowing a lump in her throat and closed her eyes. The blonde vampire dropped the bloody red rose on the raven-haired girl and retreated but never returned. Regina heard the last verse and dragged herself into a dark twist after the light bulbs exploded in the air.

_**'Cause I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the house**_

_**Yes, I'm shakin' and I'm thinkin'**_

_**Of something evil lurking**_

_**And waiting for me in the dark**_

* * *

Finally, Regina shot up in the bed and hardly breathed at all. She looked around herself and found out that she was in her tent. The raven-haired girl realized that Emma was not there and decided to send herself to find her outside of her tent. She briskly walked while looking for her but spotted Emma with Rumpelstiltskin in the middle of the field. Others tingled in their veins and knew that Regina was behind them.

The brunette girl reached her hand on the blonde vampire and Emma turned around to smile at her. Rumpelstiltskin looked up from the map. Zelena was silently chatted with Ella about the attack plans. Regina was focusing on the blonde vampire and ignored others in her vision. Regina brought her tears and whimpered.

"I had a bad dream. You are not there with me back there in our tent. I need you."

"Oh Regina. Here." Emma said while opening her arms and Regina leaned forward in her embrace. Others heard her crying. The blonde vampire looked up at her mentor and nodded. The raven-haired girl snuggled and walked back to the tent with Emma. Zelena and Ella were looking at them and smiled at the beautiful sight of Emma and Regina. They knew that it was a true love between them.

* * *

**A/N: Next Song: The Ghost of You by The Chemical Romance.  
**

**Please Review.**


End file.
